Vicariously Immortal
by ratgirl407
Summary: Kagome/Edward. She had never met a vampire, so changing into one was even more confusing to deal with. She become friends with a vampire by the name of Carlisle Cullen. Traveling to Forks to find her friend she meets the rest of his family and adventure.
1. Each Day’s a Gift Not a Given Right

Vicariously Immortal

Detailed Summary: Inuyasha/ Twilight crossover. Kagome/ Edward. Kagome is changed in feudal Era and now had to deal with this new life, figuring out how to live on her own as a vampire. Things get more interesting when she travels and meets a man called Carlisle become quick friends with him, until he goes to Italy to look for other vampires leaving her alone once again. Living her life has never been easy but after years of traveling and learning, she meets up with Carlisle and his family in Forks Washington. She meets someone in his family she is instantly drawn to, and his name is Edward Cullen.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story.

* * *

Vicariously Immortal

Chapter 1: Each Day's a Gift Not a Given Right

Japan (1502 A.D)

"Kagome?" a voice shouted, somewhere from the left maybe? Everything was disorienting, her mind swirling.

She wrapped her arms around her stomach and gasped in agonizing pain as she stopped running and fell upon her knees; curling into a ball she pressed herself against the cool stone that sat near her.

Her face flush with the cool surface eased her pain for a moment only to be brought ten fold a second later. Her face dripped with sweat as she fought the sting that pulsed through her. The pulse kept getting worse as time ticked by.

"Kagome?" she heard again muffled as she tried harder to suppress the pain, why wasn't this working? She clenched her jaw as another pulse went through her. This time she couldn't keep quiet as she heard an excruciating sob escape her mouth, it sounding as though she had no air her lungs to support it. Seconds ticked by which felt like hours as she fell flush against the ground writhing in piercing pain. Her eyes closed tight trying to concentrate on not feeling the pain.

Gently she felt a hand brush against her head making it so it shifted her position slightly, at this she let out a screech. This caused whoever's hand to quickly remove itself.

The voice much closer once again spoke. "What's happening? Kagome answer me!" it commanded. She opened her mouth to try to speak but the only thing that answered the voice was the breathless sob. She understood it was Inuyasha with her, she couldn't respond though. As another throb of pain coursed through her she tensed her body to fight the pain. Her jaw tightened, the feeling of flames licked at her shoulder and spread to the rest of her. She was on fire wasn't she?

"The fire" she mumbled curling herself tighter. "Fire… get it away!" she yelled feeling to warm. Suddenly she felt pressure on her shoulder, where it burned the most. "Get away please!" she yelled not caring if yelling caused pain. "I'm so hot! I'm burning!" she finished.

She vaguely remembered being picked up from the ground, wrapped in an even warmer embrace as she sped through the forest.

That was about all she remembered until she cared no more and only concentrated on relieving the pain. Finding out if she never moved she could manage the pain, she could do nothing but concentrate on her breathing and not move. Time went by lying wherever she was at. Seconds turning to minutes, minutes turning to hours, then hours to days.

At one point she realized the dull throb throughout her body, was she getting better? She gasped in pain once again when the fire directed its flames to where her heart was, was that possible for her heart to be on fire?

"Kagome?!" a voice shouted at her, she ignored it and concentrated on her rapidly beating heart. It was an odd feeling; it was a new sort of pain after so long of the excruciating pain she had to deal with. Her body seemed almost stronger, like the power of the flames healing her muscles going into the flesh of her body and using their power to support her.

A new thing happened as well, her beating heart seemed to be beating excessively; as the dull of her body wore off she could feel the intense pounding of her heart, that was until it took one last beat, then all was silent in her body. The only sounds she heard were the far away creatures that lingered in the forest. The pattering of their feet along the dirt floor echoed in her ears. No more extreme pain, no more fire, and no more thumping of her heart.

Was she dead?

"Kagome!" A voice yelled next to her. If she was dead why was it she could hear all these things?

The voice shouted again "Don't you die on me! You're not dead!" at this moment arms wrapped around her, snapping her from her thoughts. She realized for the first time there was a new ache in her body; she was thirsty. Painfully thirsty.

Using her quick agility and strength she broke from the half-demon's grasp and lunged away from him, her eyes opening to show her blood crimson eyes. She watched the white haired demon. Things looked different somehow; sharper, maybe clearer, her eyesight was virtually perfect regardless of how it was starting to grow dark. Colors combined in a way that she didn't think was possible swirling together to make a mixing rainbow. She studied the demon in front of her for a moment longer; he had a look of shock written across his face.

She bared her teeth when he took a step near her, crouching low waiting for his next advancement.

"Kagome it's me" he spoke taking another step towards her; she gave a deep throat growl in warning "It's me Inuyasha".

Kagome paused for a moment, she knew him. Looking at him again, she remembered Inuyasha, she took an unnecessary breath of air, and he smelled odd the…. aroma, it filled her senses; she needed to get away from him. She needed something to drink the sting in her throat had increased even more so. "Get away!" she growled running in the other direction not knowing where she was headed but letting her senses take over.

She sped through the trees and dodging each one effortlessly. Once again she took a breath in, smelling the moss that covered the aged trees among the forest. Something else smelled sweet to her, it tickled her senses as she stopped to change directions. Something was near.

She stopped suddenly in a new clearing, allowing her new eyesight to examine the new place. Her senses locked onto a few men staring at her, smirks placed upon their faces.

"Hey beautiful" one casually spoke reaching for his sword and walked towards her.

She looked to the other three men who were behind the one. They looked like bandits, way too stupid. She lost control when the first man was a mere few feet from her. Kagome rushed forward and attached her mouth to his shoulder; she felt the man's blood enter her mouth and travel smoothly down her throat. Slowly but steadily her thirst was being quenched. The man stopped fighting in her arms allowing her to hold him easily while she finished. Dropping him to the ground she looked back to the rest of the men.

They took that opportunity to run for their lives turning on their heels and ran as fast as they could. Kagome just sought out her next victim chasing after the next man and finishing him off like his previous companion.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled running into the area when she dropped her victim

She looked down to the man's horrified face; her thirst was better. It wasn't completely gone, but a dull ache that was barely noticeable lingered in the back of her throat. "Inuyasha?" she asked uncertainly.

He took a cautious step forward "What the hell is happening?" Inuyasha asked her, when he was a few steps away. He glanced to the two dead men that were dropped onto the ground. When he was close enough he reached for her hand he grasped it; she was freezing. Ignoring it he led her away from the campsite of the now dead men.

Walking down the path Inuyasha spoke again "What happened?" he asked.

Kagome was silent, just tilting her head to the ground watching her feet walk. "Their dead… I killed them" she spoke softly.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha trailed off, he stopped walking and forced her to look at him "What happened?" he asked again.

She just sighed and turned away to look back to where they walked from, she could still smell the blood. It made the ache more intense but she ignored it for now. She reached up with her pale hand and hold onto a piece of glossy black hair. "I went home" she started with her explanation "I hopped out of the well in my time; I did what I always did. I went to go see my family…" her voice broke slightly. "They were dead, some man was there," she mentioned turning to look back at Inuyasha, "a man with red eyes, pale skin. Handsome actually."

Kagome leaned against a tree that was slightly behind her "I was scared he was going to kill me as well, so I ran" Kagome's eyes looked into almost nothingness as she tried to remember exactly what happened next. "I was trying to get to the well. I almost made it too," she said. "The man grabbed me, he was fast, like a demon; he was so cold…" Kagome trailed off at this point looking to Inuyasha. "He bit me…. here" she motioned for him with her hand, placing it above her left shoulder. "After that I just remember falling into the well, somehow making it up then… just pain". She finished her explanation.

Inuyasha stayed quiet for a few moments thinking over what she said, "You came back three days ago; then… your heart stopped beating" He told her. "I was the only one here, the rest left for Sango's village… to pay respects".

Kagome only nodded, happy that her friend's didn't have to see her like that. "I have a theory" she announced her thoughts. At his stare she took that to continue, "in my time… there are legends, tales of creatures that are basically the undead…" Kagome took another breath, it was getting uncomfortable holding her breath so long, and the smell of blood reached her once again making her head snap to the previously occupied clearing.

"Kagome" Inuyasha responded, almost in a warning.

She looked back to him, a sheepish smile gracing her lips "Sorry" she spoke, thinking back to what she was talking about she started once again. "They are creatures that drink blood to stay alive, can only go out at night, and they sleep in coffins during the day" Kagome told the tale from what she remembered. "They have fangs to bite into the victim" she brought her hand up to her mouth and felt her teeth "I don't have any though" she commented lightly.

"They can change humans if they please, to what they are, people would call these creatures vampires". She paused a moment to allow him to take in this new information "I think I might have been changed into a vampire" she spoke looking to him.

"It's a story though, how can it possibly be real stupid?" he insulted her.

Getting a dry look from her he quieted down "Yeah and a time traveling priestess is so much more believable" she criticized him. Gently she sat down on the ground. "What else could it be? How many things do you know that drink… blood?" she asked uncertain.

"How should I know?" he told her. He leaned against the tree and watched her. "All I know is your supposed to be dead, but your up and walking around" He told her.

She nodded and glanced to her hands, a few shades lighter than her normal skin color. "I don't know what to do" she responded, everything hitting her at full force. Her family was gone; she was a monster that drank blood. "I don't know what I am; how to live" she rambled on "I can't keep killing people Inuyasha! What should I do?" she asked him.

He just stared at her; he didn't know what to tell her. Never in his life had he experienced something like this before. "We will go on as before, focus on killing Naraku" he told her. "We will learn to deal with everything along the way".

She buried her head in her arms. She needed to control herself or she might end up killing her friends. Inuyasha could probably stop her if need be, he was so strong. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo, she wasn't so sure if they could defend themselves from her.

"You will help right?" she asked him.

He only nodded his head, still looking at her, both not knowing what else to say about the whole experience.

* * *

Japan (1503 A.D)

"What the hell was that?!" Inuyasha yelled at her across the field, the demon that was running in front of her had stopped and slowly was purified from the inside out.

"How the heck should I know?" she yelled back at the half demon. Suddenly she caught a scent and turned in that direction. Kagome mentally groaned as she held her breath, Miroku was injured, nothing serious but blood was drawn. It was getting easier to avoid human blood; she usually fed off of demons that roamed around the campsite at night that was enough to sustain her thirst.

That was something else she found out that was unique about her. She never needed sleep.

"Hey hey hey, it's not eating time!" Inuyasha yelled at her when he noticed her look.

Miroku who noticed the situation carefully covered his wound and stepped back a little so he wouldn't tempt Kagome. "I actually wouldn't mind if she fed off of me" he spoke in casually, earning a hit from Sango.

Her friends actually accepted her new… change pretty easily, though Sango and Miroku were slightly nervous in the beginning. Almost a year later she grew to ignore some of the burning from her thirst. Inuyasha still joked with her about some things… like for example anytime she stepped in the sunlight. He had way too much fun when he got to witness that ordeal.

"I wasn't going to feed, technically I can't eat blood anyway!" she yelled at him "You drink it stupid". At this time Inuyasha walked right up to her and continued with the fight.

"So what the hell did you do?" He asked her again, this time annoyed at the whole thing.

Kagome casually looked to where her friends were, Sango picking up Kirara then sitting with Miroku and Shippo by a tree.

"How should I know?" she replied after a moment of thinking. "All I know was that the demon was charging, and I focused some of my energy at it. Then it kind of purified itself I guess" Kagome spoke crossing her arms glaring at Inuyasha.

"Maybe when Kagome was changed, of course her senses, agility, strength, and stamina increased. Her priestess powers could have carried over, maybe even enhanced." Sango spoke up voicing her thoughts. "It would be the only explanation as to why a demon would magically be purified".

Kagome saw Miroku think over what Sango had said, "It could be possible" he said agreeing.

She turned back to Inuyasha "There you go!" she said loudly bring her arm out to point to where her friends sat.

If that were the case then it would make life much easier. The purification powers were never even noticed until it was too late for the demon. It was a major step up from an average priestess who could shoot arrows and all that. She could just purify a demon basically with her mind.

Inuyasha thought a moment before breaking out in a smile, very unconventional for him. "That is something new we can use against Naraku, he wont even see it coming!" he replied excitedly.

The rest of the group only rolled their eyes ignoring how Inuyasha was acting.

"How about we get you guys something to eat?" Kagome asked her friends; though she never ate food she still prepared it for them.

"Sounds good Kagome!" Shippo chirped in running towards their campsite in another direction.

Kagome only laughed at how carefree Shippo was, Miroku and Sango got up walking next to each other as they followed after Shippo. "And we need that wound cleaned up Miroku" she replied at the smirking monk.

"Of course" he told her walking past her alongside Sango.

"Inuyasha race you!" she shouted to the half demon taking off running, another plus was that she was much faster than Inuyasha was. It automatically gave her bragging rights when she beat him.

"Hey! Guys?!" He yelled after the group, before himself taking after Kagome at full speed.


	2. Live Like You're Never Living Twice

Author Note: Thank you everyone for all the reviews! I never thought this would get so much wonderful feedback.

One more thing, I wanted to make sure for this story I kept up with every detail, I just wanted to let everyone know most of the dates and years I used during this story is pretty accurate with what happened in Twilight and the rest of the books. Maybe a few events are off by a few days, but it will be pretty close to everything. Thank you! (I will also try to update every three days until New Years Eve, then the story should be done by then).

One more thing! Every chapter title will have something in common, if someone can guess what that is, then I will either write whatever they want or include them in a future story!

-Lindsey-

* * *

Vicariously Immortal

Chapter 2: Live Like You're Never Living Twice

Japan (1663 A.D)

She glanced quietly down to her hand that was glittering in the sunlight.

Kagome leaned against the tree that she calmly sat under. Studying her pale hand she turned it over to look at her palm. "I've been thinking…" she trailed off tilting her head back and looked strait up the tree trunk to the half-demon that was sitting on a branch above her. When she got no response she glared at him for a moment longer, her eyes narrowing in annoyance "I _said_" she emphasized "that I've been thinking" she said once again.

"Shut up, I heard ya" Inuyasha mumbled, his eyes still shut. Though his eyes were closed his ears on his head moved when she shifted, showing he was actually paying attention.

Kagome only gave a small smirk and rolled her eyes at her friend. She took a moment to study him, his hair was longer, and his face looked older. No longer did he wear that terrible fire rat robe, but chosen something a little less….. bright. He didn't just physically grow, but mentally and emotionally he grew, somehow he became more mature in his older age. "Your old" she casually said, of course he wasn't ancient, but being as a half demon, he did age faster than a full demon would.

"And you're a child" he reminded her, too tired to actually fight back. He reached his hand up to scratch his head.

She knew that, even after so many years she stayed the same. She was stuck in a seventeen year old body while he and her friends aged. Anyone human long died; like Sango and Miroku. Inuyasha stayed with her, he was now an adult male, and in human years he looked to be in his late thirties. He lived his life with Kikyo after wishing on the jewel to bring her back; since technically from the vampire thing she was no longer alive it was possible to give Kikyo that life. Sadly the priestess died around seven decades ago, of old age. She was glad Inuyasha lived a happy life with her, even Kikyo and herself learned to get along… somewhat.

She never changed though, her hair never grew, and she never appeared differently. The only thing that changed on her was the color of her eyes, when she was thirsty they would turn a color that was almost black. Her once blood red eyes dimmed to a color of a brownish red; probably because she fed on demons.

It was quiet for a moment longer "What were you thinking about?" Inuyasha asked her referring to what she mentioned earlier.

She pulled her hand that was casually in the sunlight back into the shade the rest of her body was in. "I'm thinking of maybe traveling" she proposed.

"I could go for that" he mumbled "You wanna bring the twerp?" he asked her referring to Shippo, which had long ago moved on with his life and lived away from them; occasionally he would make a trip to visit them.

A small ghost of a smile made it to her marble like face, but was suddenly replaced with a frown. "I was actually thinking of a personal trip" Kagome said looking up at him, when Inuyasha turned to look down at her she continued speaking "I've been in Japan so long" she said "I know there isn't anyone here… like me…"

At Inuyasha's look she elaborated.

"Since I know some English I was actually thinking of traveling to Europe, maybe seeing some new places, and also maybe to find others like me" she rushed her sentence. "I know I have learned to use my abilities and all that, I can fight just fine, I'm even faster than you are" at Inuyasha's glare she smiled at him in a mocking way "I just want to find others like me, if one changed me I know there are other vampires out there".

Inuyasha sat still for a while longer thinking it over. He would lose his best friend, for who knows how long. When Kagome came back to his time for the last time she brought her school books with her, he learned about Europe and other countries besides Japan. Both Kagome and himself knew English pretty well, so he had no doubt she would get along fine.

"You will be back right?" he asked her folding his arms over his chest.

Kagome smiled slightly at him, "Of course" she answered honestly "you know I can't stay away from here. I just want to get away for a while, even though it never happened yet. I still am sad about what happened to my family" she mentioned softly.

Inuyasha turned to look down at her. "I'll watch things here then" he told her, as an after thought he asked her something "What are you going to do about your diet?"

That thought didn't occur to her. "I guess there isn't demons in England are there?" she asked puzzled on what she would do. "I can't feed on humans, I guess animals would work" she concluded.

Inuyasha didn't say anything only grunted at what she proposed "Good luck with that" he mumbled quietly, she heard him though.

"Why do you say that?" she asked him looking at her hand again.

She only heard a grunt first "Duh, remember when you tried to feed on average animals, you complained that they didn't taste as good as demons. God you were so bitchy that day" he complained at her, a small laugh escaped his mouth thinking back to the event. "Fuck, you had everyone disgusted with your talk about blood and all that crap".

She stopped what she was doing and glared at him for a moment, he still had his eyes closed. At this realization Kagome smiled, as quickly as she could he leaped at his form knocking him from the tree and falling to the ground, there she pinned him under her. "Try saying that again!" she yelled at him playfully.

His eyes were larger out of shock until he noticed what had happened. "Bitch get off of me!" he shouted at her and shoved her off of him. She sat on the ground as he stood above her.

True she was strong but he was stronger, while she had the advantage in speed and agility, he always won over strength.

"I hate you" Kagome crossed her arms and mumbled at him, she jumped up to her feet and turned on her heels gracefully.

Inuyasha watched as she walked away angry, she was the only one who could get so easily mad at something so small "I hate you too" he told her, knowing she would hear him with her enhanced hearing.

Gently Kagome smiled as she walked away.

* * *

London, England (1676 A.D)

Kagome walked through the smelly streets of London, England. The cloudy darker skies making it so she could blend in with the other people. For the past six years she had traveled around Europe and suddenly made it to London within the last year about. She had made her decision to leave since the Great Plague was just starting up in England. She thought it best to wait for a while. She didn't want to be tempted by people dieing, bodies lying in the streets rotting away as their family members tried to save another dieing member of the family. That was one horrific thing she did not want to witness.

Coming from the future sure helped out in life.

Kagome gave a small smile as she paid the baker for a loaf of bread. She slipped it into her bag and turned gracefully away from him. She noticed the longing look that he directed her way. She ignored him and continued with her shopping in the market. Of course she got looks from men wherever she went; she knew that since she became a vampire she was much more beautiful.

She shopped for a few more things of food, each place getting a different man giving her yearning look. Once she got what food she needed Kagome then started to walk to the outskirts where some of the underprivileged people lived.

She had become good friends with a family who at the moment had very little money. For a short time when she first arrived in London, these people showed her kindness and let her stay with them for a while. Though they never found out she was a vampire (which was hard to keep a secret, food did not do anything for her thirst, she found that out the hard way). Every once in a while she would buy food and take it to them, since she had earned enough money over the years.

"Kagome!" A little girl yelled running up to the older woman, she was about five years old, long blonde hair. Very adorable.

She gave a smile when the girl reached her "Elizabeth" she addressed the girl leaning down. "How have you been?" she asked her tiling her head slightly.

The little girl smiled "I've been good Miss. Kagome" she answered the older girl.

Kagome just smiled at her, "Are your parents inside?" she asked her, when she got an overly cheerful nod from the girl she spoke again. "Lets go see them shall we?" at this Kagome walked with Elizabeth to their little home.

"Oh Kagome" The mother of Elizabeth spoke when she walked out of the little home.

"Hello again Mrs. Edmonds" Kagome spoke politely, from her sharp vision she noticed Elizabeth running into the home.

"Oh dear Kagome call me by my name" she spoke wiping her hands on the front of her dirty skirt, Kagome noticed that the next time Mrs. Edmonds' birthday came around she should get her a dress like her own, a bodice with a skirt tied up to show the petticoat underneath.

Kagome only smiled slightly before grabbing her bag and offered it to the woman "I brought you and your family food Amelia" she told her.

The woman stared at the bag in shock, "You know I feel bad that you keep doing this for us" she mentioned, taking the bag regardless.

"But we thank you" A deep voice finished Amelia's sentence, William the husband of Amelia and father to Elizabeth exited the home. He was a large man, dressed in dirt covered clothing; longer brown hair was tied at the back of his head, letting it fall slightly behind him.

"Hello again Mr. Edmonds" Kagome replied politely. She always had a feeling that he knew she was covering some kind of secret but if he suspected anything he never brought it up to her.

"Hello" he spoke, "well since we have some delicious food for dinner tonight, would you like to join us?" he asked her.

Elizabeth exited the home and was standing alongside her father looking up at her "Oh please Miss. Kagome!" she spoke.

"Thank you no" she said "I actually ate something in the market already" Kagome politely declined, she felt bad about it, but she couldn't risk her secret being exposed to such a wonderful family. "I'm sorry it's getting late and I should get home, I will visit soon though".

Kagome said her goodbyes to the family and walked back through the streets. Of course she wouldn't have to worry about anything happening to her, she could protect herself if need be. It was just starting to get dark as she walked further out of the town. This was a night that she would feed off of animals, usually animals in the nearby woods. She refused to feed off of farmer's animals that people raised, like the Edmonds.

Kagome turned the corner of one of the dirt roads and smelled something, right at the crossroads she stopped a moment to concentrate on what scent she smelled. It wasn't a human, or animal for that matter. She doubted it was some sort of demon, though she hadn't smelled one for some time she still knew the differences in scent.

All of a sudden she heard a bush rustle behind her, as to not alert whatever was following her, she turned slower than she would normally to pull off the human look. This was when she noticed a man standing, almost hidden by some of the trees, he stood looking at her, and same as what she was doing with him.

She studied the man, he had to have been six foot tall, maybe a few inches above that, she noticed the blond hair he had. He looked almost like a movie star, extremely handsome. His eyes pierced at her, studying her. She ignored it while she continued to take her own notes of this mysterious man.

What made her clench her jaw in thought was how much he looked like her, super pale skin, flawless even. The noticeable shade of darkness lingering under his eyes. A bright gold color tint in his eyes looked unreal, much like her own now (once she stopped feeding on demons). She took the time to then listen; the eerie silence surrounded the two.

"You're a vampire" she replied noticing he had no heartbeat.

He looked at her for a moment longer "As well you" he replied stepping cautiously out of the woods and out into the path. Looking at her he noticed she looked comfortable in her vampire state, she was probably re-born long before he was.

"So who are you?" she asked watching this new man, she wasn't sure if he was dangerous or not, and never having an experience with meeting someone else like her.

He stood tall, yards away from her. For a few moments he didn't say anything, only looking at her. "Carlisle Cullen" he spoke softly still taking her in, trying to read her almost.

"Kagome Higurashi" she told him after he gave his name "I hope your not here to feed on anyone" she continued noticing his eyes a much darker tint than her own, he had to have been thirsty, and also so close to where the Edmonds lived. If it came to it she might have to attack this man.

For a small moment he turned his head to look behind him, smelling something. He turned back to her "I prefer animals actually" he told her honestly. Most likely noticing the Edmonds that was close by.

At this Kagome gave him a small smirk "Good" she mentioned taking a few steps to the vampire "I do as well" she finished.

When she told him that she noticed the air became considerably lighter between them. "I haven't had the chance to meet anyone like me, aside of whoever changed me" she said to him stopping only two yards away from him, in the back of her head she still had a thread of being cautious.

"You mean feeding on animals?" he asked her, his face much lighter than before.

She shook her head lightly to emphasize her point "I mean _anyone_ like me" she said again.

This time he understood what she was saying. "Well then, seems to me that I have the upper hand" he joked lightly, seeing that she smiled lightly he laughed at her softly.

* * *

London, England (1698 A.D)

She wiped her mouth gently with a handkerchief. Accidentally she got a spot of blood on her after her feeding; usually she was cleaner than this. Shaking her head with disappointment she put her handkerchief away.

"Kagome" a voice addressed her.

Silently she turned around, knowing it was Carlisle. She didn't have to hide who she was around him. It was almost like how she never hid with Inuyasha, "Yes?" she asked him. After the twenty four years of knowing him, they knew each other pretty well.

He had told her of how his father was an Anglican pastor. Also how his father led hunts against vampires, and other creatures. He even mentioned vaguely of how he was changed into a vampire while on his own hunt trying to chase some of the vampires down. The coven had lived in the sewers decades ago. Since she had been in London though, she had never seen them, most likely moving on to another place.

In response she told him of her adventures with Inuyasha and what she accomplished by traveling back into time. This earned a lot of new questions from him, which she would vaguely answer, not wanting to reveal much about the future to him. He learned how old she truly was, almost 200 years so far. Which surprisingly made her feel old compared to him, since technically she was frozen in time at the age of seventeen, while he was twenty-three. Way too odd for her taste.

"Hopefully I will see you sometime in the future" Carlisle spoke walking up to his longest friend.

Today would be the last day they would see each other for a while. He decided to go to Italy, both of them heard of rumors that vampires lived there, so he would be making his way slowly in that direction.

She decided that she needed to see Inuyasha again, after all she had promised to visit as much as possible. After about thirty years of not seeing him, she knew she would get a long lecture from her dear friend when she returned.

"Are you leaving right after me?" she asked him. Calmly she leaned against a nearby tree, staying out of the light. She learned quickly to stay out of the sun, never knowing if someone was to pass by. England was much different than Japan was.

"I will wait a year or so" he told her following her example and walking into the shade. He thought for a moment before talking once again, "Elizabeth says hello and that she misses you dearly" he told her.

Kagome nodded, sad she could no longer see the little girl, now married with a child. It would look odd to appear the same age, so when the girl started to grow she went into hiding. Carlisle would see Elizabeth claiming to be a nephew of hers, since he didn't meet the girl till only a few years ago; Elizabeth would always send Carlisle a message to pass onto her.

"Thank you" she sincerely told him, knowing it would be the last she would hear from the girl. "Well I guess this is goodbye" she responded after a moment of silence between them. Both went through so much together, learning to cope with their own deaths and the deaths of humans they had known.

"Yes" he answered. He grew serious for a moment and turned to the shorter girl "You know Kagome, I will always be around. If you ever need something I know you will be able to find me. Please don't hesitate to visit" he told her. With a final goodbye and hug he picked up her large bag she would carry with her back to Japan, he handed it to her and with that they both parted ways; her taking off running toward what he guessed was Japan, and then himself going further into the woods to ease the thirst in his throat.


	3. Take The Path Less Traveled By

Author Notice!

Wow I cant believe so many people like my story, I'm so happy! Few things I wanted to mention that was asked in reviews

(Still looking to see if anyone gets the connection with titles of chapters)

-Lindsey-

* * *

Vicariously Immortal

Chapter 3: Take The Path Less Traveled By

Forks Washington (14th May 2006 A.D)

She hummed a little tune lightly prancing down the sidewalk of Forks Washington. She liked it here; the sky was overcast, so she didn't have to hide herself as much as she would anywhere else. It was around spring, so she wore a cute pair of jeans and a light long-sleeved shirt along with a small backpack. Much different than what she wore in the past years, jumping from ancient Japan, older Europe, some other places in Asia, and a visit to Africa, then to the "roaring 20's" of American life. Back to modern times where she started, almost working in a complete circle.

Nodding her head slightly to what she was humming she continued to walk to where she was going. Kagome just ignored the odd looks she received from the locals; she always got looks wherever she went, so why bother caring?

She noticed an odd smell when she saw the school in her view. Tilting her head slightly and slowing down she studied the students who were getting out of school. Either meeting up with friends, or trying to beat the rush and get to their vehicles.

Ignoring the humans she looked to where the smell of vampires lingered. A coven of five drove out of the school parking lot, all riding together in a silver Volvo S60R. She watched as they turned out of the school and zoomed down the road that she was currently walking on. She could vaguely see the back of the heads of the passengers and driver. "That's interesting," she said to herself as she continued walking to where the car went.

As she walked past the school she noticed some of the humans. Those who were standing outside chatting with friends, had noticed her. She could hear them speaking about her, some of the comments directed toward her sparked her interest. Something about how they wondered if she was related to the Cullen's. That got her attention all right.

Kagome continued to walk but turned her head to look at the students who were talking about the current subject, which was the so-called Cullen's. A group of several boys and two girls were grouped looking at her. She could see them talking to one another, discussing how much she looked like the other Cullen's. She gave a smile directed their way as she continued to walk past the school. Most of the guys smiled back when they saw, even a girl or two.

Kagome turned back and continued to walk, smiling to herself.

Slowly but surly she walked farther to the outside of Forks, closer to where the woods were. She still followed the sent of vampires. Almost to where there was no longer a human, only a few at most.

This was where her tip had led her though; a reliable source had mentioned that she should go to Forks. With that she then got the first flight out of Japan, and arrived at LAX, from there she traveled to Washington.

As she walked she started to hum again, a happy little song that Inuyasha had taught her. She never knew from where he learned it, but she always suspected it was from his mother. Somehow it calmed her when she was away from Japan.

Kagome kept humming as she got to a road that veered off the path; it looked to be a driveway, most likely where she needed to go. Kagome studied the new path, looking for a sign that the man had told her about when explaining where to go. She noticed the three rocks all placed together to the left side of the driveway, exactly what he had said. With that Kagome walked happily down the driveway.

No more than a few steps she noticed the vampires from earlier were approaching quickly, along with two more. A coven of seven was hard to come by, it was rather large, and not something most vampires would want to deal with. Even she was skeptic on dealing with so many. The five from earlier she could probably take though if she had to fight.

As to not anger whomever was coming she stood where she was, not entering their territory further. No more than a few seconds later she was met with the five vampires from before at the school. All standing in front of her, most looked hostile to her.

There was two more standing behind the front five; they looked older than the rest. Kagome looked to them, studying the female then male. With her final look she let a large smile grace her face. "Carlisle" she greeted him earnestly.

"Kagome my friend, it is great to see you again," he said walking past the rest of the other vampires to wrap her in a hug.

She smiled as he hugged her "It's been too long" she said letting go of the younger vampire "The last time I visited, you didn't have your own coven" she exclaimed emphasizing to the rest of the vampires, all looking at her.

"It's been what? Like 200 years since I saw you last?" he asked her.

Kagome waved her hand shooing the comment "Hardly" she said "that was the last time you visited me" she told him, "I visited you only about 120 years ago". She smiled at him; Kagome turned away though and focused on the rest of the vampires standing there. "And who is everyone?" she asked clapping her hands together happily.

"How about we all go inside and we can start introductions," the older looking female answered.

"Oh sounds like fun!" Kagome squealed, happy that her tip had led her to Carlisle. He just moved around too much, it made searching for him difficult. She wasn't a tracker like some vampires, it wasn't a easy skill to learn.

"This way then" Carlisle spoke, taking the lead while the rest followed.

Kagome took this time to study the other vampires that had not spoken yet. Three men and two women was what they were. The females were pretty, the blonde could be a model probably if she wanted too, and she was one of the prettiest vampires she had seen in a long time. The shorter girl had a happy quality to her. She skipped almost; quick on her feet. The men were handsome to say the least. The one, who was larger than the rest, resembled the jock type. There was another one; he looked to be a quiet type, honey blond hair. Kagome focused on the last one, he had a boyish quality to him; he could have been changed around her age maybe. Bronze colored hair graced his head. Something was odd about him though; he seemed to be nodding at something, almost in agreement. Kagome ignored it as she was led through the door to the home.

When she stepped in the house she pivoted on her heel and turned to face the younger looking vampires "Time for introductions! I'm Kagome Higurashi and I'm from Japan" she greeted happily.

"Hello dear I'm Esme; Carlisle's wife" the older woman walked up to her and shook her hand. She liked this woman

"Hello Esme". Smiling at the woman she turned slightly to glare at Carlisle. "I'm sad Carlisle, you never allowed me the pleasure of meeting such a polite woman. I can't believe you never mentioned to me that you were getting married. So sad I couldn't make it to the wedding" she spoke smiling at the woman, who smiled back at her.

"So who are these fine people?" she asked facing the others.

"These are my children, Emmett and Rosalie," he pointed to the two "Jasper then Alice" he motioned to the correct people "Then finally Edward" he told her.

"Well hello you all" she told them. "I know there will be questions so lets move to somewhere more comfortable okay?" she suggested. She watched as the rest of the family walked in a direction, shrugging her shoulders she followed them to a sitting room. She sat across the family, Esme joined by sitting by her. How thoughtful of her, it was nice to be included in something instead of everyone sitting away from her.

"Any questions then?" Kagome asked. She noticed a smile on Carlisle's face.

"Edward ask Kagome what year she was bitten" Carlisle told the boy known as Edward.

She understood why Carlisle would make someone else ask this, he found it too entertaining for others to ask.

"Uh." He started, after a second though he asked the question "What year were you bitten?" he asked, she noticed though he was a little startled by something. She didn't know what though.

"2004" she told them happily.

The blonde girl known as Rosalie who had been quiet spoke up "That cannot be right, Carlisle seemed to know you from years ago".

Kagome noticed Carlisle smile, still entertained by it all. "True princess" she called the blonde. "I was changed in 1502 A.D though," she told them. Most were going to start asking questions, but Edward spoke up first.

"You're a time traveler," he answered, having most of the family look to him.

"Yes..." Kagome trailed off looking to Carlisle for an answer.

"Edwards's gift is that he can read the thoughts of others, he must have heard your answers" he concluded, a frown on his face. It looked as though he was a tad upset on the mystery of Kagome being unlocked so soon.

"Very good" she said to Edward. "I had traveled back in time for two years before I was bitten in my time, somehow I fell down the well and transported back to the Feudal Era. That was where I had my three long days of changing" she spoke thinking back to her time traveling days. It seemed so long ago.

"The well?" a voice asked, Kagome recognized the person who asked the question as the girl Alice.

"Oh sorry I didn't explain, I lived on a shrine when I was still alive. I fell down a well when I was fifteen. Two years of living a dual life I had one life end for me. I never went back to my original time. I stayed with some… friends in the past" she relayed the story.

"That makes you the same age as Edward; technically" The larger man now known as Emmett answered.

She looked to where Edward was; he was staring intently at her. It was a bit unnerving, that was until Alice elbowed him snapping him out of his thoughts to look at her.

"What a coincidence" Kagome said calmly.

"I ended up meeting Kagome in England sometime after I was changed, we became good friends then. We actually met while we went to feed," he laughed at the memory now. "I thought she was going to kill me, I could tell she was much older than I was, making her that much more experienced"

She continued with the story "Sad part was that I had never seen a vampire aside the one who changed me, I thought I might actually get attacked by him". Earning a small laugh from Esme, Emmett, and Alice. Even Rosalie and Edward cracked a smile.

"After learning we both fed on animals" Carlisle said, he noticed a small disgusted look lingering on Kagome's face while she looked to him "we became good friends" he finished pausing for a moment to look at Kagome. "Kagome, why on earth are you giving me that look?" he asked her.

She reached into her backpack and pulled out a jar of something. The outside of it was dark so no one knew what was inside. Carlisle looked at it for a second and understood.

"Kagome never really enjoyed animal blood though," he said walking over to the now smiling girl and reaching for the jar.

"Before I went to Europe I drank demon blood, much tastier, I decided on that after an incident that happened directly after I was changed." she said as Carlisle opened it slightly careful of Jasper.

He smelled it and closed the lid again placing it on one of the far away tables "Kagome always tries to get me some whenever she comes for a visit. There are still demons where she lives, not many animals" he mentioned, "Consider it a foreign delicacy" he joked.

Esme started to smile at the thought, another food joke that the family would use.

"Right now my eyes are like yours, but if I drank demon blood for long enough it will become a reddish brown" she said explaining. Kagome leaned back into the sofa for a moment gathering her thoughts. "So what has been new with you Carlisle?" she asked him. "Anything exciting happening in this boring town?" she asked as an after thought.

Instantly she noticed everyone in the room grew intense with something, afraid that she stepped on some toes she put herself into damage control "Actually I had something else for you Carlisle" she said changing the topic quickly. She reached into the bag and pulled out a scroll, it had to have been at least a hundred years old.

She didn't want to give it to him yet, but she knew this would definitely hold the interest of the rest. Hopefully taking away some of the apprehensiveness of the room.

She stood up and somberly gave him the scroll. When he took it from her he opened it to read it over. After a few moments he looked back to her with a grim expression on.

"Have you been okay?" he asked her. The whole family looked to her direction, she was curled up on the sofa glaring at Edward about something.

"You should ask him, he would know" she responded giving him one more glare and looked back to Carlisle "sorry" she replied sheepishly. "I don't like my mind being an open book, and it's weird," she said.

"You should try speaking Japanese inside your mind, I always do stuff to block him out that way" Alice suggested to her.

"Thank you, I'll try that" Kagome said smiling at the vampire, she could tell she was going to like her. "Wait huh?" she asked looking back to Carlisle confused.

He walked over to her and leaned down in front of her, placing his hands on her shoulders he looked to her "When did he pass?" he asked her.

Kagome looked down, saddened all of a sudden "Around 90 years or so" she told him "Old age" she gave her diagnosis. "I knew he wasn't going to stay with me forever, he lived a long good life. I know it was selfish of me to keep him with me and all that" she rambled on "I couldn't find you at the time, and I had no one else to really go to since Shippo was away and all that" she told him. Gently she looked around to the rest of the vampires who were intensely watching them. "I…" she trailed off, "well out of my frustration I attacked another vampire" she told him. "You know how" she said not saying anymore, or thinking.

Carlisle seemed to know what she was talking about. "Do you feel up to more story-telling?" he asked her. At her nod he decided to sit in-between her and Esme on the sofa.

"When I did go back in time I met up with some friends, one of which was a half-demon" she said.

Emmett decided to speak "What are those exactly?"

Kagome smiled slightly, it was a nice change of pace someone asking what they were. Everyone in Japan knew what half-demons were. "They are creatures that are a blend of a demon and a human. In this case my friend was part dog demon. His father was a demon lord while his mother was a human. Half-demons are treated as outcasts, trash basically" she answered his question. "When I was still a human I had fallen in love with him. I knew that we couldn't be together for reasons though".

"Was it because you were changed?" Esme asked her referring to her now vampire state.

"Oh heavens no" she laughed "he welcomed my gift just as I had after a while. Regardless of a few jokes here and there, mostly about what I looked like in the sun" she laughed slightly.

"Why would you consider something horrible like this a gift?" Rosalie asked; anger laced her voice.

Kagome noticed that most of the family was shocked that she confronted her in such a way. Maybe because she was so much older and was Carlisle's friend, but she was no better than Rosalie was, they were equal.

"Rosalie" she addressed the girl "I know how some think of this as a curse, I truly know how some people will do anything to get away from this. Before I was bitten, you need to understand, I was in a group of friends who was trying to defeat an evil" she said, thinking of what she was going to say next she looked to Edward, he probably knew what she was going to say already "I was the little human girl of the group, a reincarnation of a former lover; of my half demon friend actually. I was known as nothing else besides that identity. I would constantly put my friends in danger by my stupidity, when I was changed it did help many" she said.

"I could protect my friends, and since I technically died we were able to bring back the old lover of my friend, that gave him much joy for many years, it also gave her a chance to repent for her past as well. Even a few years ago I was able to prevent other people from being killed from the newborn that had bit me." Kagome answered. "It also gave me a chance to live with my friend, long after his human wife passed. I helped him through it. I watched as my other two friends fell in love and had children. I got to watch as their little ones grew older, learning about the world. True I had to watch as friends aged and died. I got to experience other things I could have never seen if I was a human though, I lived through History." Kagome told them "for me that used to be unimaginable, and it was breathtaking that I could see as much as I did. I could see things I only read about in books" she mentioned before trailing off slightly.

"Wow way off topic!" she said breaking the seriousness of the situation "To make a long story short" she mentioned "My half-demon friend who was called Inuyasha lived his life until he died roughly 90 years ago. I had known him for over 400 years, so it was sad to see him go" she finished her story.

"Inuyasha wrote me a note" Carlisle picked up on continuing with the explanation "I had met him on several occasions when I visited Kagome in Japan. He asked some things of me and in return he would give me something. He had split what inheritance he had left between three people, Kagome, another person who he had known; Shippo. Then myself" Carlisle said "The only request he asked me to carry out was to watch over Kagome… since she can be naive sometimes" he joked earning a few smiles from his family, then a frown from Kagome.

She mumbled quietly under her breath cursing Carlisle, which everyone had heard.

"I wouldn't mind it, but I need to ask the rest of you" Carlisle started "Would you mind if Kagome became part of our family?"


	4. Reminisce of Memories

Hello everyone! A few important things!

1) Please see my reference section at the bottom of my profile after reading this! I have pictures that are for this chapter people might want to see!.

2) Many people have been asking me questions about this story like if Sesshomaru is in this story, and no, he isn't. Anyone who knows me I love to write him and all that, but he doesn't work with this story that much, so bye bye Sesshomaru. Also someone asked me about Kagome's gift, please see chapter 1 it is mentioned already. Also yeah this takes place right after New Moon, so yes Bella is in this whoever asked me about that one.

3) Tofu-chan! Good guess on the chapters, but sorry no... it is a very specific answer I am looking for. I loved your answer though.

So for anyone who can figure it out, please keep your guesses coming as to what all the titles have in common!

* * *

Vicariously Immortal

Chapter 4: Reminisce of Memories

Forks Washington (23rd May 2006 A.D)

"Kagome Dear, what is that song you're humming?" Esme asked Kagome casually, she had noticed the girl humming the same song more than a couple of times lately.

"Oh!" Kagome replied snapping out of her thoughts, when she realized exactly what Esme asked she smiled "Actually I don't even notice I do it anymore, Inuyasha taught it to me such a long time ago, I forgot the name actually" she explained.

Kagome was casually sitting around, she felt like a puppy waiting for their owners to return home from school. The rest of the Cullen's were away, so it left her bored.

She thought back to the week she stayed with the Cullen family. Learning about what really had happened with the family, mostly with the human girl Bella.

Kagome frowned with her opinion. Thankful that Edward wasn't around to hear her thoughts, she didn't want to cause anyone trouble. They opened their home to her and allowed to stay. She usually lived with humans or alone, so it was a nice change of pace to be able to stay with other vampires.

Esme and her got along fabulously. It was hard not to enjoy the woman's company. She learned much more about the other family members as well.

Emmett and Rosalie were an item, a quite hot and heavy one at that. Lightly she giggled, earning a small smile from Esme who was used to Kagome being dragged into her thoughts. Emmett was like an older brother, a very competitive older brother at that. He was interested in trying to beat her at whatever thing he had come up with. Which usually he did beat her at anything that involved strength.

Rosalie was slowly starting to get more comfortable around her. After the whole lecture she gave her the first day she had arrived, it seemed to take an effect on Rosalie. She wasn't cheerful and happy towards her, but they had a mutual agreement to be courteous to each other.

This brought her thoughts to Alice and Jasper, the other couple in the home. She enjoyed them a little more, Jasper was the quiet one that she had met the first day. She later found out that he could manipulate emotions in the room. Which was such a neat power she thought. To try to make him more comfortable she wasn't overly emotional, but calm when he was around.

Alice was as cheerful as she was. She bonded with Alice instantly, who was extremely interested in her Japanese heritage. They were both so positive, Kagome realized when living life that people can't look at things as though they were half empty. She also found out what Alice's gift was; she could see things coming. The future events, only once someone had decided on something though.

Then the last member of the family; Edward. He was quite the puzzle, she had discovered that he had fallen in love with Bella; a human, and was heartbroken over her deciding to go to a man called Jacob. She never really spoken with Edward much, he was quiet most of the time. Every once in a while though, she would think of something, knowing he would hear her thoughts. Maybe something embarrassing about Carlisle's past, and she would notice a small smile on his face.

She knew how hard it was to let someone you love go with another. Inuyasha was a good example of that.

"I feel like a dog," she said speaking to the air; Esme wasn't too far away so she knew the woman had heard her.

"You should go and drive to the school. They will probably love the surprise" Esme commented on the situation. "You and Alice were going shopping today anyway, maybe just pick her up from school and you can leave from there. It's almost time they got out".

Kagome thought about that, she could take her car. It was a good idea. "I'll do that, thanks Esme!" she replied jumping off of the sofa to retrieve her stuff.

Walking out to the garage she met up with her car. Since everyone had one, she decided to buy one as well. When she lived in America through the 1900's (besides the 30's though 40's, because of the depression and World War II, being Japanese during that time wasn't a good thing to be) she loved the classic cars. So she decided an updated version of it. Sure it cost her some money to get it before release date but it was worth it.

A Ford 2007 Shelby GT 500 limited edition sat in her parking space. It held the old feel with the colors, bright red with the white strip down the front. Black and red interior, it was so pretty.

She hopped into the car and speed off when the garage door opened. No more than a few minutes she arrived at the school parking lot. Quickly she pulled into the spot next to Edwards Volvo. With that she waited for school to be let out.

She didn't attend school with the rest of the Cullen family, Carlisle had been speaking with her. They had thought about moving since this was their senior year, also because of Edward being so depressed about Bella being in the same place. Since she came along it gave something for Edward to focus on, since as Carlisle put it, "she was so puzzling" since the family never even knew about her power (she kept that away from the family, secretly she was ashamed with such a power).

Carlisle would speak to Edward sometime later about the situation, they had already talked a little, but the conversation was never completed. Also since it was nearly the end of the school year, what was the point?

Kagome heard a bell ring, signaling that school was finished for the day. Slowly students started exiting from the school. Kagome got out of her car to watch them. She loved to watch others; especially humans. She remembered a lot of her human life, but she forgot a lot of how it truly felt to be human. To feel as though you could die at any moment as it were.

It was almost like you lost yourself somewhat in the power of being a vampire. She never went back to high school, so it was weird to see one. She wasn't stupid at all; she never completed her schooling though. Probably could finish now with all the studying she did over the years.

"Kagome the graduate after 500 and some odd years" she lightly mumbled to herself.

"Bella" she heard someone address the girl she heard so much about. Kagome turned to look in the direction, she saw a girl looking at her; she was pretty. Long brown hair, cute face, sweet smelling blood. This was probably the girl, no wonder Edward fell for her; she did smell good. She studied Bella, some guy was trying to get her attention, another human, and reluctantly Bella was pulled away from her view.

"Kagome!" A voice yelled, she noticed it was Alice who was walking up to her "What are you doing here?" she asked her.

Kagome noticed that Emmett and Edward were missing from the group. "I was bored so Esme suggested I would come and pick you up for shopping" She explained.

"Oh fun!" Alice replied, "I'm glad you're brought your car" she said looking at the vehicle. Alice for some reason loved her car; on occasion she would let Alice take it out for a spin.

"What happened with Emmett and Edward?" she asked the three, this time Jasper decided to speak.

"They got into a verbal fight about something, it's fine though," he said.

"A fight? About what?" she asked, but a thought occurred to her "Why couldn't they fight here?"

Alice shifted her eyes, and Rosalie's perfect lips curled into a small smirk.

This time Rosalie answered, "Emmett said something that involved you, that's all you need to know".

Ignoring the way the vampires looked at her she dropped the subject, "Okay…" she trailed off, she noticed the rest of the family turned to glance behind them, Emmett's smiling face and Edwards frowning one met them as they exited from the school. "So anyway, Rosalie, want to come with us shopping?" she asked the vampire.

The blond looked at her then Alice "Sure" she said, almost happy she was included in the whole event.

Kagome never expected that Rosalie would accept, maybe they were starting to get along better. When the two other boys walked up to them she noticed Edward was ignoring her, he walked to his car and got in.

"Okay, I don't even want to ask" Kagome mentioned, "Alice, Rosalie, and I are going shopping, so we will be back later" she told Emmett, who nodded in return.

With that the boys took one car while the girls hopped into Kagome's car to spend an evening shopping in Port Angeles.

* * *

Later that Night after hours of shopping, and talking the girls returned back to the house. They entered with their shopping bags; Rosalie went strait to her room with one final smirk. Alice gave Kagome a light hug and followed Rosalie's example and went to her room as well.

Kagome walked to the living room and put her bags down by the sofa; right now she had no room. Carlisle would make sure she had a room at the next house they moved too. She did have a hallway closet to place her clothes in though.

Speak of the devil Carlisle entered the living room. "Kagome" he addressed her. When she looked to him he took that as a cue to speak. "Edward came home today, angry at something, do you know what happened?" he said "Emmett and Jasper both said they didn't know".

"All I heard was that Emmett said something to Edward, then he was like that since I left the school," she said while she pulled out some new clothes she had bought earlier that day.

Carlisle grew quiet thinking of something probably. "You know about Bella correct?" he asked her coming up with a plan.

Kagome only nodded as she folded a new shirt "I saw her at school today, I recognized her from what I've been told about her".

Carlisle just nodded "If it isn't too much of a bother, would you please speak with Edward?" he asked her. At her questioning look he elaborated, "I know he is dealing with the same thing you went through" he said referring to the Inuyasha ordeal.

She thought for a moment, hoping Edward wasn't hearing her thoughts. It was the same situation, she got over Inuyasha; he was still stuck on Bella. "I'll talk with him" she said, getting a nod of approval from Carlisle, quietly as he came, left, along with a small sound of a 'Thank you' trailing behind.

She shook her head, "That was odd," she said aloud to herself. Folding the last piece of clothing she grabbed the pile and walked to the hallway closet. Once she hung up what she needed she decided she couldn't put off talking with Edward. Knowing that once she did, one more person would know about her personal life.

Kagome climbed the steps to the second floor, past several rooms, which held the other vampires. She appeared at Edwards door though. Before she even knocked the door opened, in the doorway the handsome vampire stood looking at her.

"Uh hey" she said, "do you think we could talk?" she asked him. He looked at her then nodded lightly moving to the side to allow her in his room.

She glanced around when she was in, it was nice, hundreds of CD's filled his room, albums were lined up on the shelves; every kind of music was there. "So anyway..." she trailed off "Carlisle thought I should talk with you" she started off.

Edward had shut the door and walked back into his room. "I know" he replied to her, knowing that she was requested by Carlisle to talk with him.

Seeing the conversation going nowhere she decided to take a different approach. "You know a little about my life correct?" she asked him; at his nod she decided to continue. "I want to tell you more about my past, Carlisle doesn't even know much about my thoughts about everything." She said. Seeing a sofa type-sitting place in his room she sat down and folded her legs under her.

She saw him sit as well, this time not looking at her.

"I had traveled back in time when I was fifteen, there I met Inuyasha. At first he had wanted to kill me, thinking I was his past lover Kikyo" she started off. "Oh wow we fought so much when we were first starting to search for the shards," she laughed lightly. Kagome noticed though, that Edward knew nothing about the shards.

Explaining herself she started "When I traveled back in time I had this jewel inside my body, the short version it was torn out and I accidentally broke it. Inuyasha and some of my other friends traveled all around Japan to collect these shards" Kagome summarized.

"Getting on with my original point" Kagome mentioned, "I ended up falling in love with Inuyasha. Head over heels in love. At one point during my travels, an evil witch took me, and brought Kikyo back to life; she needed her soul. Which since I was her reincarnation I had…" She trailed off speaking.

She glanced to Edward he was staring at her. "I hope your not getting your preview to the story by reading my mind" she laughed.

"Never" he joked. Leaning back in his seat he looked towards her, waiting for her to continue.

She took a breath and picked up where she left off "She needed her soul, but since I had it technically it was shared between us. I lived a long time with an incomplete soul" Kagome explained.

"Is that even possible?" Edward asked.

Giving him a dry look he realized how stupid his question was "Well then…" he said thinking of something else, "What happened after she received part of your soul?"

Kagome thought for a moment, "Not too sure for a while. She tried to kill me several times, take Inuyasha to hell with her. Went to our enemy for a while trying to plot against us maybe." She listed off. "I won't go into details, but she was betrayed to kill Inuyasha. Whole drama thing there" she joked.

"I loved Inuyasha for a long time, longer than most people would wait around. He verbally mistreated me when I was still human. I would cry, yell, then go home, be back in a few days, and do it all over again. We mostly fought about Kikyo. He would sometimes visit her in the night, I would find out. He just compared me to her all the time, it got on my nerves".

"My point is, after I was changed into a vampire," Kagome said pausing trying to phrase her next sentence "I realized that Kikyo needed to be with Inuyasha, they needed each other. She had a second chance to live because of me dieing. They had a second chance, something not many people are able to have". With that comment Kagome curled herself up, leaning her chin on her knees and wrapped her arms around her legs.

"I truly understand how it feels to watch someone you love be with another. You feel all sorts of sadness and pain, mostly the pain of a broken heart." She whispered "Sometimes you don't want to forgive them, to believe that they would be happier with you. Sometimes you need to look at the situation in a different way. Think of it differently, how it must feel to be them." She told him.

"I knew that I needed to be happy for them. I tried to be pleasant, but it's hard" Kagome glanced at Edward for a moment "I really know what it feels like, so if you ever want to talk I'll be here" Kagome spoke, when she started to move to get off of her sitting place he spoke.

"I think you understand the situation much better than you may think" Edward said tipping his head to her, motioning her to sit again.

"How so?" she asked him going back to her spot.

He gave a small smile "Both of us fell in love with someone forbidden. When you were human you fell in love with someone who wasn't like you, someone who was already considered an outsider. I fell in love with a human, not the best idea considering our diet" he joked at the situation, earning a smile from Kagome. "Both people eventually found love with someone besides us" he told her "someone who they had previously known before we came into their lives".

"You know Edward" Kagome said waiting until he looked at her. "It does get easier, you learn to care for that person differently, I eventually gave up on trying to have something romantically with Inuyasha, we lived together as friends. It was enough for me, just having his friendship was an honor in itself" she replied.

"You know with your kind of wisdom you should look much older" he brought up "you don't look a day over seventeen".

"You don't either," she told him as well. "So anyway" she changed the topic standing up from her sitting place "What did Emmett say to you today?"

Kagome noticed that Edward clenched his jaw slightly. "Nothing you need to concern yourself with Kagome" he reassured her trying to lighten the subject.

Kagome looked to him, tilting her head slightly she placed her hands on her hips, a very similar pose Inuyasha saw many times. "He shouldn't say mean things, it's not nice".

Edward looked at her oddly, but regardless smiled at her antics "Why do you assume they were mean?" he asked her.

Waving her hand slightly and rolling her eyes she answered "Oh please, you came out of that school like Emmett physically ripped your car apart in front of you". At his dry look she explained herself "I don't know too much about you besides that you like your car. I couldn't think of a good example".

"True" he agreed. "Too bad you can't read minds," he teased.

"Yeah too bad I can't, then I could find out what your thinking" she said shifting her weight to her other leg, popping her hip slightly.

"So what's your gift?" Edward asked looking up at the girl.

Rolling her eyes she avoided the question "Being a vampire is my gift, now what did Emmett say about me?" she asked getting annoyed.

Edward looked at her for a long moment "Who said it was about you?" he asked her. As an after thought he added, "What's the gift you received after you were changed?"

Kagome paused for a moment, thinking. To Edwards's dissatisfaction he couldn't understand the Japanese words that was running though her mind. "If I promise I'll let you know soon will you tell me what Emmett said?" she reasoned with him.

Edward pretended to think for a moment "I will promise to tell you when I find out about your gift" he said still not giving any information.

"Ugh!" she grunted throwing her hand up in frustration "I give up, I don't even want to know anymore" she said turning away from him and walked to him door. Kagome gripped the knob on the door about to turn, pausing for a moment if he would say something.

"Might want to ask Emmett, but I doubt he will give anymore than I did" he replied watching her.

She turned slightly giving him a glare before opening the door and walking out. Light cursing could be heard before a yell of "Emmett!" which followed


	5. That First Step You Take is The Longest

Author Note!

I'm getting sick of people asking questions I've answered, so for the last time.... No Sesshomaru! Or Shippo! Also Kagome's Gift was mentioned in the first chapter! (It is mentioned again in length in this chapter though).

Also this is half way though the story, so sad. All the action starts now! That's why its a long chapter! Lol.

One other thing, I don't own the Predestination Paradox or the example of it. It is mentioned in this chapter, and it exists, please check out my chapter for references, its really interesting.

Thanks all of you who looked at the pictures of Kagome's car in my profile, thanks also for the reviews! Hope everyone enjoys!

**dragon-tennyo guessed what all the chapters had in common!!! **All the chapters are lyrics to the song "If Today Was Your Last Day" by Nickelback! The reason why this made up the chapters because this song inspired me to write this story!

-Lindsey-

* * *

Vicariously Immortal

Chapter 5: That First Step You Take is The Longest

Forks Washington (30th May 2006 A.D)

Edward was casually hanging around the living room, currently where Kagome was playing with some sort of beads, all strung together to make an odd looking necklace. Staring at her he leaned back slightly as he watched the whole event take place

"What should we do?" she asked sitting up from where she was laying down. Gently putting the beads away in her bag she looked to Edward. Since they had their first in depth conversation, both got closer to each other. They would speak of their past romances lightly. It was nice to have someone who could relate.

He gently shrugged his shoulders showing he didn't know. Currently it was the weekend and they had nothing to do. "It is nice" he spoke, showing her that he had heard her thoughts only moments ago.

"Guess what?!" a voice yelled through the home making everyone who was in hearing distance look to where Alice yelled. The small girl ran through the doorway and jumped lightly on the sofa next to where Kagome sat. "There's a thunderstorm tonight" she chirped happily.

"Yes!" Emmett yelled hearing what Alice mentioned when he walked into the room with Rosalie, who even smiled when hearing what Alice announced.

"Why is a thunderstorm important?" Kagome asked seeing that all of the vampires were smiling at something she had no clue about.

"When there is a thunderstorm we play baseball, since it's the only time we can get away with making such a noise around here" Edward explained to Kagome.

Kagome glanced around to the 'children' of the family. Feeling oddly uncomfortable with the sudden cheerfulness that the family had. "I've never played," she told them. She watched plenty of games, never once did she play though.

"We'll teach you Kagome" Alice announced.

"She isn't going to be on my team" Emmett joked; when Kagome glared at his direction he started laughing.

Edward rolled his eyes at the two. When he heard the thoughts of Kagome he laughed getting everyone to look at him. "You do not want to hear what she is going to do to you Emmett," he warned the larger vampire.

"Whatever like she can do much anyway" he said, turning away from them he started to walk out "I'll go find Jasper and let him know" he announced exiting.

"You can be on our team Kagome" Rosalie said sitting down on the other side of her. Both girls bonded quite a bit over the days, both were friends on some level. "Usually we have the same teams, Emmett, Alice, Esme, and Edward on one, the rest on the other" she explained "this time we will have even teams".

"I want Kagome on my team" Alice said reaching for Kagome's arm and pulling her closer. "You can have Edward," she reasoned with the girl.

"Thanks a lot Alice" Edward said shaking his head at the girls.

"It's okay Alice, Edward shouldn't have to give up his usual spot, I'll just be on Rose's team" Kagome said to the girl.

Kagome noticed that Rosalie's perfect lips curved into a small smirk that was directed at Alice. While the short dark haired girl frowned "Fine" she said "guess we are stuck with Edward" Alice told them, earning a small smile from the girls.

"Well…" Kagome replied smiling at the girls, she stood up from the sofa and stretched "I think I need to go hunting for a while" she commented easily. "Anyone wanna go with?" she asked.

"Sure" Edward replied standing as well.

Kagome noticed his eyes were nowhere near the color black; he couldn't have been thirsty. "Okay then" she agreed, turning to the girls she smiled, "be back in a few hours I guess".

"Okay, I need to pick you up a baseball outfit so you can match the rest of us!" Alice said hopping up from her place, "we will see you two later" she said watching as Kagome took off into the woods with Edward following her.

"So why are you coming along?" Kagome asked him when they were far enough away from the home.

"I was thirsty" was all he said, she rolled her eyes and ran off into the woods.

She hadn't had a real hunt in a while, not since Japan. She let her senses take over, noticing lightly that Edward had already took off in a direction where there seemed to be animals. She noticed that there was deer somewhat to the East of where she was, so she took off running in that direction.

She spotted her prey, clamping down onto it she felt it struggle in her grasp. Until she started to feel the blood smoothly go down her throat she noticed the animal no longer fought. She continued like this for a while until she knew her eyes were no longer the dark black her eyes once were.

"Mind if we talk?" a smooth voice spoke behind her.

Snapping her head to look she noticed it was Edward, standing calmly against a tree looking at her. She looked at her dead prey in her arms, gently she dropped the animal and stood up strait "You know its not safe to sneak up on a vampire while feeding" she joked turning to his direction.

He only shrugged his shoulders earning a sigh from Kagome. "I haven't told too much about Bella" he said leaning back into the tree and crossing his arms in front of him "Since you told me so much of your life I thought it only fair if I gave you the same trust you gave in me" he said.

Kagome just nodded her head and looked higher up the tree that he was leaning up against. "It would be so much more fun having this conversation higher up," she said lightly, taking off up the tree, not leaving Edward any room to respond. She continued to jump from branch to branch until half way up she observed that something sped past her. She noticed it was Edward, making it up to the top of the tree where he stopped she leaned on a branch. "Well that was entertaining," she laughed.

Edward only smiled at her "You're so carefree" he observed.

Kagome looked at him, he was sitting on the branch across from her; one leg was hanging over the edge while the other was brought up in a casual pose. "I'm not sure why that is, it's just more fun to have fun," she laughed with her odd comment. "Were you going to tell me about Bella?" she asked him leaning back to relax against her own branch.

She noticed Edward crossed his arms "Yeah" he started "I wanted to let you know why she left exactly" he summarized. At Kagome's nod to continue he started to speak "I told you what happened in Italy, it was technically after that event that everything occurred" Edward spoke.

He have a sigh as Kagome watched him "I realized after getting back, Bella never seemed the same, I know I had hurt her by leaving. I understood what might happen if I were to do that." He stopped speaking for a moment; Kagome noticed he had clenched his fist. "I found out about Jacob".

"The werewolf" Kagome recognized.

"Yes, that mangy mutt" he said looking to her, right after that he noticed that Kagome was smiling at something that he didn't know. When he tried to listen to her thoughts he just heard Japanese. She had been doing that as of lately.

Ignoring it he continued with what he was saying "I noticed Bella seemed so distant when she was back with me, almost unhappy…" he trailed off thinking "She would speak of the werewolf often, probably thought of him as well. I gave her many reasons why she should be with… Jacob; how he was better for her. I knew I had to give her up, this is no life for her." Edward spoke, emotion seeping into his voice as he spoke. "I begged her to think about it, I just needed her to feel that ounce of doubt. She should be with someone who would be better for her. I didn't want to be the one who killed her, turn her into some kind of monster" he said, catching Kagome's eyes he smiled "No offense".

Waving her hand to brush the comment off Kagome opened her mouth to speak "None taken".

"Anyway" he started once again, "she told me that she agreed with me, she didn't want to feel like I might leave her again. We both thought it better if we decided not to see each other anymore" he said.

Kagome nodded in thought "You took quite a damaged heart I'm guessing," she said. "I honor you for giving her up, it had to have been hard"

He nodded thinking "It does get easier right?" he asked her.

Kagome smiled softly "Of course". Taking a breath of air she turned to look at him "What about a friendship? Are you going to continue being friends with her?" She asked him.

Kagome noticed he shook his head 'no', puzzled by it she had to ask "Why not?"

He gave a small chuckle "It's too soon, even if I became friends with her again…" he paused to think of something "Her blood still draws me in, I need to learn to ignore it" he told her.

"Ahh I see" Kagome mused, "I don't have any advice for that" she told him while shrugging her shoulders.

"Tell me more about time traveling" Edward asked after a quiet moment between them.

"What do you want to know?" she asked back, not really wanting to discuss the whole thing.

Edward thought for a moment, pondering something "About how it works".

She gave a hallow laugh, an almost sickening sound to it "Even I don't know that" she replied shaking her head noticeably solemn "I'll try my best to explain it but nothing is guaranteed." Taking one long steady breath she started her explanation "I would go back in time by some sort of portal, time in the past would continue as it would in the future. Meaning a day in the past would equal a day in the future, or my present. The future seemed to not exist after I stayed in the past for good though" Kagome spoke, her eyes looking up to the sky ignoring Edwards look directed her way "I have studied theories of time travel, the closest that I have come to describing what I went through is something called the Predestination Paradox". Kagome described.

"I've heard it mentioned" Edward spoke listening intently learning all of this new information.

"It's the closest I can come up with. An example would be that a man is hunting when someone shoots him. Surviving, he goes back in time to stop the shooter. Appearing at the place of the incident, he sees someone approaching, he shoots them, believing that they are the shooter. Later, he realizes that the man he shot was a past version of himself, and so he was both the shooter and the victim… a circle of sorts" Kagome explained still thinking.

"How would that connect to your life then? Hopefully you didn't bite yourself" He joked; he noticed that she had yet to look at him though.

"Funny." She glared at him finally "From what I've gathered…" she spoke "I was bitten and fell into the well. No clue how until I went to where the incident happened after I was a vampire. I saw the whole thing happen, I had tried to kill the vampire before they killed my family. I had been too late in showing up realizing that my family had been killed long before I traveled back to my time. So I let the events happen to me, I let the vampire bite me" While she spoke she lost herself again "I saw the vampire run towards my past self and clamp down… That's when I noticed he didn't just want to change me, he wanted to kill me" Kagome told her story.

Edward watched in thought with the story, he had no clue that these events could even happen.

"That's when I realized I had to do something, I ran as fast as I could to the thing," she told.

Edward noticed she referred to the vampire as a thing, forgetting almost that she was one as well.

"I did everything I could to get it off before it killed me, I had to save both of us, if he killed the younger me, I wouldn't have been re-born. So I threw him from me. I noticed the venom had already started working, so I picked up the past me and as fast as I could made sure that she made it down the well knowing Inuyasha would end up finding me sometime after I would get out of the well. After I made sure I had dumped the past me, I made sure to take care of the vampire" Kagome told her story. After she finished she closed her eyes for a long moment, almost appearing asleep.

"So because of your vampire state you lived. That way you could turn into a vampire, only to do it all over again," Edward concluded.

"Yeah, something like that" she said, eyes still closed.

Edward sat there looking at her for a long moment, studying her pale face "Why did you seem so upset if you thought of becoming a vampire as a gift?"

Kagome sat up a little opening her eyes to look at him "I really do think of it as a gift, I never knew how close I was to actually… dieing. Not just being re-born either. As a human dieing though, I realized if I died, I wouldn't have had all the wonderful memories with my friends. I couldn't have lived with Inuyasha, meet Carlisle, nothing." She said. "I would have been another victim along with the rest of my family, I had never realized that the vampire thought of me like that".

"Well, it looks like you need some fun" he spoke standing from his spot to jump to a lower branch. "I say we meet up early for some baseball, we can teach you basics at least" he said jumping to a lower branch and looking up at her. "Race you" was all he said before disappearing.

"No fair you got a head start Edward!" she yelled before taking off after him.

* * *

"Kagome you look so cute!" Alice chirped looking over Kagome's new outfit.

She glanced at herself in the mirror "Thanks so much Alice!" Kagome squealed looking herself over, cute dark blue baseball pants which were tight on her. A similar look with the baseball shirt as Alice wore. Sleeves cut off leaving the pin striped shirt open, like Alice had. An undershirt was also included, instead of the dark blue Alice wore, she had on a grey long sleeved shirt.

"I look so cute in sports gear" Kagome replied smiling while she was looking at herself one last time. Reaching for her hair tie on her wrist she let it rest on her fingers as she used her hands to bring her hair up into a ponytail, securing it she tightened it to make sure it wouldn't come loose. Turning to Alice she smiled "We're going to have so much fun!"

"Oh I know it! You haven't experienced anything like this before Kagome" Alice told the girl. "It's intense, and good luck hitting my fastball". Alice smiled pulling her hands behind her back and leaned forward slightly making it so she stood on her toes.

"I'm not too sure if I want to play anymore" Kagome joked.

"You're lame then," Emmett yelled from outside of the door, making it so both Kagome and Alice giggled slightly.

"Just wait Emmett, I had a vision today, I know Kagome will hit one past you" Alice replied smiling at Kagome.

Both had noticed that he had moved away from the door to walk downstairs where most of the family was already.

"Ready?" Alice asked opening the door and looking back to where Kagome was.

She took one long look at herself in the mirror before looking back to Alice "I guess so" she smiled following the dark-haired girl out the door and down the stairs to meet up with the family.

Getting down the stairs she met the rest of the family all dressed in similar baseball attire. "Ready Kagome?" Carlisle asked noticing she has entered along with Alice.

Nodding to him most of the family took that as a cue to speed out of the open doorway and into the woods, they had told her earlier that they would be running there. All that were left was Alice, Jasper, and Edward.

"Lead the way!" Kagome announced happily "I don't have any clue where I'm going so someone else needs to lead" she nodded at Alice and Jasper to go.

When they sped out of the house she smirked at Edward who was watching her, she gently told him in her mind 'race you' before speeding off like the others had.

She was fast, no doubt about that. It seemed as though Edward was just as fast as she was. She let her senses lead her to the field that the family used. Speeding past trees she turned slightly to see Edward was running next to her. She noticed he turned in her direction and locked eyes with her, turning away she saw the rest of the family stopped running up ahead.

Stopping at the outskirts of the field she opted to walk the rest of the distance. She observed lightly that Edward had chosen to do so as well.

Reaching the family she stopped walking "So what now?" she asked the rest of the family.

"Now we need to decide who will bat first" Esme spoke walking up next to Kagome "I think Kagome's team should go first since she is new".

"Agreed" Carlisle said picking up a bat that they had carried along.

She saw that Edward nodded and walked out to the field along with Emmett. Alice she noticed was pitching, lets see if she could hit that fastball now.

She watched as Carlisle went up to bat, standing a safe distance away she saw Alice throw the ball at shockingly fast speeds, there was a crack shot across the sky, sounding like lightning. The ball shot up in the sky and into the woods. For a second she thought her friend might have had a homerun, but she noticed he has stopped at third when Edward ran out of the woods with the baseball in his hand.

"Fun" she said approving of the game.

"Come on Kagome you can go" Rosalie said holding her the bat.

"You need to bat in Carlisle" Jasper spoke.

She looked to where Rosalie held out the baseball bat, taking it from her she walked to home plate and eyed Alice's smiling face "Lets play ball" she said bringing up her bat getting ready to swing.

Alice gave bright smile as she watched her "You know I'm not going easy on you even though you're family now".

"Wouldn't have even considered it" she told the girl, winding up the ball Alice let it go at an incredible speed, she studied as the ball got closer, as hard as she could she smoothly let the bat curve into the ball and send it flying past Alice and Emmett. Just like Alice's vision.

Sprinting off towards first base and second she saw Carlisle made it into home. She ran as fast as she could towards third, stepping on it and leaving it she sprinted towards home plate. She saw Edward from the corner of her eye throw the ball. Speeding up she slid into home plate.

"Out!" Esme yelled.

Smiling she stood up dusting herself off a little "Oh well" she laughed "At least Carlisle made it in" she said standing next to Rosalie.

"Not bad for a first try" Rose spoke picking up her own bat and walking to the plate.

As the game progressed Kagome noticed that she was one of the worst players. Edward was the fastest, strategically Carlisle was the best, Emmett could hit the farthest. Esme was basically the umpire of the game. A few times she had noticed the family would cheat, which made the game a whole new level of fun.

When the last out was called on her team they took their places for the field. She had taken a liking to outfield. Her speed, just as it had with Edward, made an advantage for her team.

She stood in the large outfield with Jasper while Carlisle pitched and Rose was catcher.

Emmett would be the next to bat, not too much fun since he got a joy out of making her run for the baseball, he has been batting it her way the whole game.

Smirking in his direction she stepped back a little to get ready for the hit. The crack of the bat sounded and she saw the ball fly over her and into the woods behind her, fast.

Taking off after it she saw it was still in motion, this one was a lot farther than the rest had been. Kagome saw the ball hit a tree and fall to the ground in a speedy stop. She quickly reached for it and picked it up. Turning around to go back to the game she paused for a moment. She felt another vampire around, and it wasn't her family.

Dropping the ball she turned around to where it was coming from, she felt two of them; she could smell the blood on them, human blood.

"Guys!" she yelled as loud as she could, knowing the family would hear her. As she did though one of the vampires came speeding at her not stopping until after he crashed into her side. She flew back and hit a massive tree; though she was strong it didn't stop it from hurting.

This wasn't good, she has two newborns on her hands, they were swift, and strong.

The other one, also male ran to her and put his hands around her throat squeezing, most likely trying to break her neck. She reached up and gripped his hands. Kagome looked at him, his eyes blood red. She continued to look, almost peering into his thoughts, her yellow eyes dimming to a dark deep blue. She watched as he looked back to her and pause what he was doing. Studying her unblinking stare.

Unknown to them the rest of the family arrived and quickly took care of the other vampire. Carlisle stopped the family from continuing their job on this one and decided to watch instead.

He released her quickly and backed away, his hands reaching up to claw at his chest. Kagome continued to look when he screamed an agonizing screech clawing at himself. He reached up to his head and held it letting out another abnormal scream.

He glared at her trying to take a step towards her. When he tried though she focused her eyes on him, almost pushing him, her dead zombie-like form just looking at him. He fell to the ground writhing in pain. Letting out one more yell he quieted and stopped moving. His body dried and crumbled onto the ground.

Kagome continued to stare at the once newborn which was now ashes on the ground.

Carlisle took a step forward carefully "Kagome it's dead, come back" he spoke walking to her carefully.

She continued to stare, but her deep blue eyes were slowly going back to the honey color it once was.

"Kagome" Carlisle again said.

Kagome blinked her eyes focusing on what she was seeing around them. Looking at the ashes of vampire she looked at Carlisle, noticing the rest of the family hesitated a moment before relaxing.

"He was evil," she told him getting a nod of understanding from the other man.

"I know," he said watching her as she still came out of her trance.

She shook her head again and looked at the family. Kagome stood up with a large breath she sighed. "Well that's my gift," She said lightly looking back to the now dead newborn.

Taking her eyes from the ashes she looked to her family "To me it's a curse, I used to be able to purify demons when I was alive, so that gift was carried over to my vampire form." Kagome spoke reaching for her hands to hold them "When I was still a newborn I figured out I could purify demons with my mind. I didn't discover until later I could purify anything with my mind. Kill them from the inside out" she told. "The only condition is I can only be able to kill something if there is blackness in their heart. If they're evil" she said explaining her gift. "It's much harder to kill evil vampires, I can't snap out of my trace until they are completely gone".

"I think the game is over" Carlisle said looking back to Kagome who only nodded. "Lets go back to the house and figure out where these newborns came from".

Getting some nods from the family they all dispersed. Kagome saw Edward once again had waited for her.

He watched her calmly; walking up to her he saw the whole thing upset her. He wrapped an arm around her and led her away from the incident. "It's okay" he told her, Edward gently felt her nod beside him.


	6. Leave No Stone Unturned

Author Note Important!

Anyway, I wanted to mention in this chapter the Cullens and Everyone else associate Alice's missing parts of visions with werewolves. I know she sometimes can't see visions of things that have that extra thing (Forgot what it was, but it allowed her to not be able to see visions with Renesmee in it either). But since this takes place during Eclipse they think she can't see werewolves... so yeah... lol

Also I need to give a thanks to PiratekitAG, thanks for reading over part of my chapter before I posted this, I fixed what you told me to, lol.

One warning, I included Bella and Jacob in this chapter, I don't really like writing these two so if they arent in character please let me know so I can fix that. Thanks so much everyone! I missed my deadline by an hour and a half, but here is the next chapter! I'm so happy so many people love my story!

Also if anyone wants to do any fanart for this story I'm not opposed to the idea! lol.

-Lindsey-

* * *

Vicariously Immortal

Chapter 6: Leave No Stone Unturned

Forks Washington (1st June 2006 A.D)

She looked down to the pile of ashes that was once a vampire a few seconds before; she was trying to break out of her trance. It had been about a day or so since the first newborn was found. The family decided to take shifts of guarding the little town of Forks. Emmett, Edward, and herself were on duty.

"You okay?" Emmett asked walking into the area she was in; he had been the closest to her when she confronted the newborn.

"Yeah yeah…" she dragged on bringing her hand up to push some of her long hair away from her face "I'm fine, don't worry" she told him.

His face allowed a small smile-like smirk to appear "I'm not the one who's worried" he spoke turning to the side where Edward seemed to appear from, obviously running.

Edward took a moment to look around to know everything seemed to be all right. "I think that was the last of them for a while" he said looking at the pile of ashes by Kagome's feet.

"Man I'm so glad we don't have to burn the parts anymore" Emmett replied stretching his arms over his head.

Kagome shook her head disappointed "I can't keep doing this for every newborn, it's much harder to destroy something that is as strong as I am; it takes a lot out of me" she said almost reprimanding Emmett.

"Exactly Emmett" Edward said walking over to them "we can't have Kagome doing all of the work for us just because you're lazy" he said. "I guess we should go back to the house," Edward added turning to Kagome and ignoring Emmett. "Ready?" he asked her.

"Sure" she said sticking her tongue out at Emmett when she walked past him, to show someone was on her side.

At his annoyed stare she quickly ran back to the house behind Edward, while Emmett was behind her. She needed to make sure to watch her back so Emmett wouldn't get her back. She laughed quietly at the odd sounding thought.

When they got closer she noticed an awful smelling sent looming around the house. Suddenly she stopped, making Edward jolt to a stop in front of her and Emmett slamming behind her causing her to slam into the ground. Realizing what happened she looked at Emmett "You are the worst vampire I have ever seen!" she yelled up at him, "no one can be that klutzy and still be a vampire" she said hopping to her feet and glaring at him.

Emmett just smiled "You're right, I did that on purpose, thought it would be funny" the large vampire spoke. "It was" he added laughing.

Ignoring him she turned to Edward "Smell that?" she asked him.

Nodding his head to show he smelled it he spoke "Yes, it must be Jacob or at least one of his pack around here" he answered her. "It smells close to the house, Carlisle must have gone to see Bella and Jacob," he said thinking, "probably mentioned about the newborns already".

Kagome looked from Emmett back to Edward "I didn't know about this" she said.

"I didn't either" Emmett added looking at Edward "how come we don't know but you do?" he asked.

Edward just smirked "Helps if you can read someone's thoughts" he replied turning away from them. "You two are way too alike" he spoke starting to walk away.

"Ew" Kagome groaned taking a step away from Emmett.

"Likewise" He moaned pushing her lightly away from him.

Kagome growled deep in her throat when he went to walk in front of her, casually she kicked the back of his leg and pushed on his back making him fall to the ground clumsily. "Emmett, come on pick up your feet" she laughed stepping on his back and walked over him to be out in front.

"Like I said" Edward said as he caught the ordeal happen. Laughing lightly he spoke "When you children are finished I'll meet you guys outside of the property" with that he left.

"Go on Kagome chase after your man!" Emmett yelled at her while he stood from his spot on the ground.

Kagome spun on her heels and faced the large man. "If you know what's good for you, you'll shut up," she warned him. Giving Emmett one long knowing glare she took off in the same direction as Edward, she could hear Emmett laughing behind her and she wished she could just trip him up… literally… and hopefully he would crash into a tree... or a couple of them.

Stopping next to Edward she smelled the air, noticing a human was in the Cullen home, along with a werewolf, making the connection she realized who the two were. Turning to Edward she gave him a long look "You ready for this?"

Kagome felt a push on her shoulder, snapping out of her thoughts she turned to see Emmett missing from the side of her, and now was up ahead of her. Oh no he didn't. She sped up to get next to him; looking slightly down to his shoes she got an idea.

Oh so carefully Kagome moved her foot on the next step to the side. Making sure it landed on Emmett's shoe, just enough to stop him in his tracks. The result was a large vampire falling over himself and onto the ground. She realized Edward had turned around and smiled at the two. Knowing he was probably laughing at Emmett she knew her job was completed to make Edward a little happier, since Bella and Jacob was inside.

She tilted her head at Emmett and leaned down closer to his face "That's a nasty spill there Emmett you alright?" she asked as nicely as she could. Laughing lightly she stood back up and took a step forward, then she noticed something gripped her ankle sending her down onto the ground as well. Looking back to Emmett she saw he had his hand wrapped around her ankle.

"Have a nice trip?" he asked her; the sugary sweetness that coated the line was enough to give anyone cavities.

"You're so cheesy, that was even old back 500 years ago" she told him trying to get Emmett to let go of her leg. "Edward help" she pleaded with the vampire that was watching them.

"Both of you need to grow up" Edward ignored her plea for help, strangely finding all of this funny.

Emmett released her leg and allowed Kagome to stand, while she was getting up her did as well. "She should first she's older" he mumbled knowing both of them had heard him.

Her being the mature one ignored him and followed Edward up to the front door. He opened it and she got a good smell of the werewolf that was inside.

"Carlisle we're back" Edward said loudly into the home.

Kagome knew the seriousness of the situation. They had discussed it before; there was a theory that they had come up with. Mostly involving the female vampire Victoria. From what she had known about what happened before, if Victoria was around it meant bad news.

"In here!" a yell answered them. The three of them followed from where he yelled.

Kagome was behind Edward, when they got close he paused ever so slightly letting her go in front of him. Maybe to block out the sent of Bella's blood a little more? She turned to question him but he just nodded her. Then she understood, her guess was correct and Edward read her mind. Stupid gift she could never get used to it.

"Got three of em' Carlisle" Emmett said as they walked into the room.

She stayed quiet studying who was there. The girl from the school was sitting on the sofa by another dark haired boy, who looked uncomfortable and rather angry. This was the infamous Bella and Jacob. Kagome took a moment to see that the rest of the family was there as well. Alice had a small knowing smile on her face though.

"Emmett, have fun out there?" Alice asked him.

Kagome saw that he ignored her, she wasn't going to miss a funny moment though "Oh yeah!" she spoke up "Emmett had lots of fun" she replied slyly.

Emmett only walked away from her and went to stand by Rosalie. There was a small twinkle in her eye, Alice probably told Rosalie about Emmett falling on his face. This was getting better and better.

Carlisle looked to where Emmett stood, obviously not speaking anymore. Edward wasn't going to say anything with Bella and Jacob there. That had left Kagome to give the report of what happened.

"Kagome?" he asked.

"Two males one female, all of them were closer than the ones yesterday." She started her explanation "They were all traveling together, came from the East. We managed to separate them so it wasn't that much trouble to get rid of them".

"It's getting worse" Jasper commented sitting next to Alice.

Kagome noticed the girl Bella was watching her; oddly it was sort of unnerving.

"So what do we do?" Bella asked them. "If Victoria is behind this then we have to do something about it".

Kagome looked from Bella to Carlisle, well the theory about Victoria was officially out.

"Jacob can you handle any newborns that cross over onto your territory?" Carlisle asked the boy.

"We've been doing that already, we don't need your help" Jacob answered crossing his arms.

"You need our help, so stop being difficult" Kagome told Jacob.

Kagome noticed that Bella had reached over and gently held his hand, behind her she could hear Edward clenching his fist so tight she could hear the bones strain under the pressure, he must have seen Bella's action. She needed to do something so there wasn't a fight in the middle of the living room.

"Bella Swan correct?" she asked politely walking up to the girl. Carlisle she noticed gave her a questioning look, she looked at the pair of hands that was clasped together; then he understood.

"Uh yes" she answered her. Jacob gave a glare her direction, probably didn't like vampires that much.

Ignoring him she extended her hand in Bella's direction "I don't believe we have had the pleasure of meeting yet" Kagome replied, noticing Bella's right hand dropped Jacobs and extended to shake her hand. "I'm Kagome Higurashi, I'm one of Carlisle's good friends" she introduced herself.

"More like _old_ friend" she heard someone mumble, turning around quickly she looked at Emmett; she wasn't that old.

As she shook her hand Bella spoke "I'm Bella Swan, but I guess you knew that" she laughed lightly directing Kagome's attention back.

"Yes I've heard wonderful things about you" Kagome spoke sitting next to Bella on the couch ignoring the horrible smell of the werewolf, probably why no one sat near him…ew.

Kagome looked slightly to Edward who held a neutral look, she could see a small curve of his lips, must of heard the Jacob comment. At a small nod she knew that he indeed had.

"You're Japanese right?" Bella asked her.

"Yup, lived in Japan most of my life, traveled around the world though. I met Carlisle in England, but that's a story for another time" she said laughing.

She noticed Jasper, Rosalie, and Esme move from their places and start to walk to the door and leave must have been going on the next walk around to see if any newborns were getting close.

"Where are they going?" Bella asked.

"No worries Bella" Alice said, "They are taking their turns to check around the woods to make sure there isn't any vampire who isn't supposed to be there".

"Like I said my pack can take them, we don't need you guys" Jacob said again raising his voice slightly.

"Well I'm sorry I don't know your name" Kagome spoke looking on the other side of Bella to catch Jacob's attention.

"Jacob Black" he replied curtly.

Kagome only nodded and raised her brow in annoyance; he could be a little nicer.

"Well then…" she said looking at him "onto more interesting matters" her demeanor changed when she directed her attention to Carlisle. "Want to continue?" she asked him happily.

He only nodded looking at Bella "Right now we don't have much that we can do, since we don't know much of what Victoria is doing. The most we can do is stand guard and protect the town. With the increasing number of newborns though, we need more help" he said looking to Jacob.

"No way, we aren't joining a bunch of blood-suckers" Jacob entered the conversation. "I don't even see why we needed to be here anyway"

Bella turned to him "Jacob" she addressed him "this includes us now. We can't have the people in town getting hurt because of Victoria. Please we need to help".

"Bella, the pack can take care of it just fine, we don't need them".

"No they need help just like we need help" Bella proposed, "I'm helping regardless if you want to or not. I caused this"

Jacob paused for a moment to think, looking from Bella to the rest of the vampires around the room, stopping on Carlisle "I'll think about it".

"That's all we ask," He said.

Kagome leaned back into the sofa "Now that the whole situation is handled we can't really do much until they reach a decision".

"I'm still here," Jacob growled out.

A small smile appeared on her face "Yes I know" she directed the comment his way. "I'm sure though the conversation could be lightened a bit. It's awfully gloomy" She spoke, "I suggest stories about Carlisle's past" she said happy she could tell a story about his past.

"Just how long have you known Carlisle?" Bella asked her picking up on the new subject with ease.

This time said vampire spoke up "A very long time Bella" Carlisle said, "only about a decade or so after I was changed I met Kagome in London"

"Carlisle was so young then" Kagome picked up with the story. "Funny story, this one time he had dinner with this human family I had known; ate human food. Carlisle came back looking so sick, it was highly amusing"

"Nice people, horrible food" he summarized.

"Why would you do that Carlisle?" Alice asked smiling at the thought of Carlisle eating human food.

He gave a long sigh "The Edmonds were good friends of Kagome, they invited me to dinner one night knowing that I knew Kagome. Didn't have the heart to turn them down".

"Oh I dearly miss them," Kagome said looking at the ceiling thinking about the wonderful family she has befriended.

"Pardon me Kagome, how old are you actually?" Bella asked.

Snapping from her reminiscence she turned to Bella "I was changed when I was seventeen, but I'm just a smidgen over 500 years" she said ignoring the whole time traveling business.

"Wow" Bella stated.

"I don't look that old do I?" Kagome joked looking at herself.

"Oh hardly Kago…" Alice trailed off with what she was going to say now going into a trance, and everyone grew silent watching her.

Edward moved from his spot by the doorway to be near Alice. Sitting down on the sofa beside her he watched as she came out of the trance.

"What did you see Alice?" Edward asked her, the first time he spoke since seeing Bella and Jacob in the room.

Emmett walked over as well waiting to hear what she has seen; everyone seemed to be wondering what on earth Alice could have witnessed.

"Kagome?" she addressed her. Not waiting for her to answer Alice continued, "Do you know a werewolf?"

Everyone turned their attention to her. Racking her brain she shook her head "No I never heard such a thing until I arrived here" Kagome explained, "why?"

Now everyone was curious "Alice what did you see?" Carlisle asked her.

She grew quiet making sure she saw what she had seen "I was sure of it" Alice reassured herself "I saw Kagome at the airport along with Edward" she started. "Both were waiting for someone, I'm sure of it. When someone was coming the vision went black, it's like whoever entered the vision was a werewolf".

"Why only a werewolf?" Kagome asked, "why would the visions go black?"

Edward explained this time, "We aren't sure, but whenever a werewolf is involved in a vision, usually it will just appear black. Alice can't see future events if a werewolf is involved".

Kagome thought over what this meant. She didn't know a werewolf.

"Bella I think we should go" Jacob replied standing from his spot on the sofa. Understanding that Jacob wanted to go Bella stood as well.

"It was so nice seeing you again," she said to the family "nce meeting you as well Kagome" Bella replied.

"It was nice seeing you as well Bella" Carlisle answered her. "I'll walk you two to the door" He stood following her and Jacob out. A few farewells were spoken from Emmett and Alice.

Kagome watched as Bella and Jacob left. She didn't know why Alice's vision bugged her; it felt like she needed to do something though. Reaching up to rub her head she was lost in thought, the cushion beside her sunk in, turning to see who sat next to her she saw Edward.

"Thank you" he replied.

Shaking her head she looked at him "For what?" she asked.

He held her gaze for a moment before turning to Alice and Emmett "Shouldn't you two see if Carlisle needs any help with the mutt?" he told them.

Both looked at him for a long moment before getting up and walking the same direction Carlisle went, both carrying small smiles on their faces. When they walked out of the door Edward turned back to her.

"For helping with Bella, being kind to her".

Kagome smiled at him "It's no problem, I didn't want there to be a fight over a simple hand holding. Bella is so nice so it was easy to get along with her" she told him.

"That's not what I was referring to" Edward spoke shaking his head lightly.

Tilting her head slightly Kagome spoke "Then what did I help with? Also why were you so ticked off to the point I thought you were going break your hand?"

"You walked in front of me to block out the smell slightly, also you focused most of the attention on yourself. Directed Bella's focus off of me. Surprisingly dealing with both of them was much easier than I has thought".

Kagome was still confused "And the other part?" she asked looking at him. He looked at her for a long moment. Gently he reached his hand over and grabbed hers that was placed neatly in her lap. He moved his gaze from her eyes to look at their entwined hands "Jacob had thought about something. I didn't like it" he explained moving his thumb over the back of her hand."He called you something I would prefer not to repeat…" taking his eyes from their hands he raised them to hers. "So please don't make me".

"I won't," she said quietly. Letting him hold her hand she relaxed.

Noticing what he was doing he gave a small reassuring tug to her hand before releasing it and standing up. Turning to her he reached his hand out and pulled her up as well "So what about Alice's vision?" he asked her.

She was still dizzy from a few moments earlier, but didn't let him know it. She spoke in Japanese in her mind to keep him from her thoughts. She would be embarrassed if he had known what she was thinking. "Wait what?"

Smiling lightly he repeated "Alice's vision"

"Oh…" Kagome trailed off. "I have a theory maybe" she said to him "I need a computer though, a phone and a room where I wont be disturbed" she listed.

"Want me to help?" he asked her.

Kagome bit her lip slightly not sure if she should let him in on her plan or not, it was only a theory, and maybe an impossible one at that, she didn't want to cause false hope.

Edward watched her carefully; if she didn't want him to help it wasn't any of his business. "If you need me I'll be here" he reassured her "I'll make sure Emmett doesn't bug you okay?" he smiled at her, almost making fun of the situation between her and Emmett from earlier.

At this Kagome smiled knowing that he wasn't offended by not being included "Thanks Edward" she said hugging him gently, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her head into his shoulder, she noticed his hands wrap around her waist and secure themselves around her. Pulling back she smiled at him, "I'm going to do some research okay?"

He just nodded releasing her from his grip. "If you need anything I'll be here," he answered her.

Kagome gave one last smile before walking out of the room and went to Carlisle's study, knowing he won't mind if she used it. She had a lot of researching to do if she was going to make Alice's vision come true.


	7. Would You Call Old Friends You Never See

So sorry it took so long, blah, I'm going to be slow on my updating now. I just wanted to let people know if anything sound odd or out of character please let me know and I'll fix it, I didn't get a real chance to fix much since I wanted it to be posted up ASAP.

BTW thanks PiratekitAG for getting me inspired to finish up this chapter! lol

* * *

Vicariously Immortal

Chapter 7: Would You Call Old Friends You Never See?

Forks Washington (3rd June 2006 A.D)

A ringing could be heard cutting through the silent room.

"Yes?" Kagome asked picking up the cell phone and answering the call.

A few mumbles could be heard, but she could understand the voice on the phone. "You are on the plane correct?" she asked the person on the other line. Getting an angry 'Yes' as her answer she slumped with frustration, she was too old for this.

"You're going to behave right?" she asked kicking her feet up on Carlisle's desk, the place she had been for the past two days about. She had to make Alice's vision come true, it could mean either killing Victoria or having her kill them.

That was the other thing that they found out; Victoria was spotted in the surrounding woods. That proved she was behind all of the newborns. There still was no answer from the werewolves if they would help, so something had to be done.

She growled into the phone, "You need to behave Kouga". Taking a long moment to listen to him she smiled "No I haven't mentioned anything about you" she answered "I have been in Carlisle's study for the last two days so the rest of the family hasn't seen me". Kagome tilted back in the chair as she listened to him speak "No Carlisle is the vampire that I have known the longest, the one that Inuyasha knew".

Though she didn't need to sleep she felt tired, Kouga wasn't too smart when it came to new information. She spent a day and a half just looking for Kouga trying to track what had happened to him. Only a half a day ago she had the first contact with him since feudal era, she had called his cell phone long distance.

Thankfully Kouga knew that she had been turned into a vampire, so that explanation wasn't needed, but he had known nothing about the Cullen's and the situation. At least an hour on the phone had been used up trying to explain everything, basically Kouga knew that Victoria was attacking and he needed to help the Cullen's.

"Yes yes… dogface… how very mature of you Kouga" she sighed flipping through a few folders on the desk. Listening to the wolf demon rant about old days "Wait what?" she asked suddenly listening to him "I'm not your woman Kouga, we agreed on that long ago" she reasoned with him. "Besides" Kagome continued "I might have someone else in mind"

This time she had to pull the phone away from her ear to prevent Kouga's yell from hurting her ears "Shhh Kouga!" she yelled back into the phone obviously trying to hurt his own demon ears. "You will not cause any problems, you are going to prove that wolves can be nice to vampires, and you will not threaten anyone, and/or claim I am your woman" she warned him. Listening to him again she nodded her head "Yes you do that, I'll meet you at the airport in a while, bye Kouga" Kagome finally said hanging up on him.

Thankfully Kouga was in the United States, on the East Coast but still in the same country. She knew Kouga was much more mature than he once was, it sounded like he still had a cocky side to him though. "God I hope he doesn't cause problems" she groaned leaning back into the chair. Sadly he still called her 'his woman' "This is going to be loads of fun" she said to herself closing her eyes.

She smiled softly thinking about what she had said to Kouga. Careful to not allow her thoughts to be put into English, she decided to think in Japanese. She wasn't necessarily lying when she mentioned Edward to Kouga. He had been so nice to her since she arrived, especially the last few days.

One of the nicest things was that he made sure she was kept free from Emmett while she researched, that was a feat in itself. He would also check on her every few hours to make sure she didn't go completely out of her mind, and also to keep her in the loop with what was happening on the outside. "Speaking of outside" she whispered.

Getting up from the chair she shut the laptop on the desk. She lifted her arms over her head to stretch; time to see the family, and mention the new houseguest.

Walking to the door she opened it and walked through it.

"Kagome" A voice replied from behind her, turning around she noticed Jasper walking down the hallway.

"Oh" she smiled at him "Hey Jasper, the rest of the family downstairs?" she asked him.

He just nodded at her, answering her question.

Kagome smiled at him and followed him down the stairs; walking back into the living room she met the rest of the family, all of which were shocked to finally see her.

"Oh Kagome!" Alice replied when she walked into the doorway.

Kagome smiled at everyone sheepishly "Hey everyone, sorry I've been kinda M.I.A." she said.

"Where have you been?" Rose asked from her spot next to Alice.

"Oh funny story, I took Carlisle's study over. Went insane, you don't want to go in there" she joked looking at Carlisle "Very messy place you have there Carlisle" she laughed.

"So other than that…" Edward started "What have you been doing?" he asked getting to the point.

Kagome looked at the family, Esme was sitting by Carlisle. She would have to address them first, since technically it was their home. "Well…" she started rocking on her toes not wanting to bring up Kouga. "Alice's vision got me thinking" she started looking at Esme and Carlisle.

"Why would that matter? You said you didn't know a werewolf" Emmett piped in.

"Another funny story there" Kagome dragged on. "I don't know a werewolf" she said looking at the family surrounding her "I sort of know a wolf" she explained.

"That doesn't make sense though" Esme spoke trying to figure out what Kagome was trying to tell them.

"Well, he is more like a wolf demon" she laughed nervously. "I sort of convinced him to help with Victoria. I've known him a long time, around the time I met Inuyasha" she explained walking over to sit by Edward "Kouga is very strong, he is a full demon so he is still alive today; I tracked him down and asked if he would help. Currently he is on a plane heading this way" Kagome explained.

Everyone sat in silence for a moment before Carlisle spoke "This is a good idea" he said thinking "It might help persuade Jacob and the rest of the werewolves to help us".

"Yeah, since he is sort of like a werewolf" Alice spoke thinking of the new plan as well. "Why were you so nervous about telling us Kagome?" Alice asked her.

Letting out a sigh she leaned back into the sofa "Kouga isn't the easiest person to get along with" she started. "He is nice of course, but his arrogance gets the better of him. Hopefully his thick head has thinned out over the years" she growled the last part out.

"Isn't he your friend?" Edward asked from beside her, taking her hand he held it gently. Both grew much more comfortable around each other, so there was no need to be embarrassed in front of the family.

"True" Kagome started "The first time I met Kouga though…" she spoke laughing a little at the thought "He had kidnapped me, first it was to use me as a shard detector. Then he somehow got it in his mind that I was 'His Woman'." Kagome said to the group.

Emmett started to laugh rather loudly until Rosalie smacked him lightly in the chest to quiet him.

Glaring at Emmett for a small second she directed her attention to Rosalie, giving her a thankful smile. "Anyway, Kouga would drop by every once in a while to check up on me. Sometimes kidnapping me, or just to fight with Inuyasha about me. I never saw him anymore than just a friend".

"He is the only person I know who could really help in a situation like this one, Kouga is very strong and as fast as any vampire" Kagome finished.

"How long until he arrives?" Edward asked her.

Kagome looked at him a quick second before turning away thinking. "A few hours at most?" she asked more than answered.

"Well let's get a bed ready for our new houseguest" Carlisle said. He seemed almost happy that someone who wasn't a vampire would be staying with them; there was a real chance that they could defeat Victoria.

* * *

"Can I come along?" Alice asked Kagome out in the garage. She was leaning against Edward's Volvo casually waiting for him to get his car keys.

"I guess you can Alice" Kagome replied happily "I'll just sit in the back with Kouga so you wont have to" she said.

"Oh hardly" Alice waved the comment aside. "I haven't seen Edward so happy in a long time, you will sit up front with him, I can take the wolf" she smiled. As an afterthought though she spoke again "He doesn't smell does he?"

Kagome started laughing at the question covering her mouth politely as she laughed, it wasn't something she would expect to come from Alice's mouth "No he doesn't smell, but to someone like me who usually drinks demon blood he smells a lot better than the average animal" Kagome spoke kicking her black designer boots on the concrete floor out of boredom.

"You know" Alice said quietly "I wouldn't be opposed to you getting together with Edward" she said leaning against Edwards Volvo.

Kagome shifted her eyes to look at Alice for a moment "Seems like your whole family is in agreement" she said "I'm not sure yet about what this is" she finished. She could hear Edward getting close so she stopped speaking.

"Find them?" Alice asked when Edward walked through the doorway with the keys.

"Yes…" he spoke slowly watching Alice "what are you doing out here?"

"Oh I forgot to mention, Alice is coming. It will be more fun that way" Kagome said standing up strait and walking to the front passenger seat.

Alice just smiled at him as well before happily getting in the backseat of the car. Thus leaving Edward to look at the two girls, shaking his head lightly he got in as well and started his car, pulling out of the garage at unbelievable speeds.

"So Kagome" Alice spoke when they were on the road "tell us more about Kouga".

Kagome leaned into the seat and thought "Kouga, like I said is very arrogant but he is extremely honorable, and reliable. His tribe before meeting our group ate humans; they decided to stop attacking people though after he… well…" Kagome trailed off thinking "claimed me as his I guess".

"He can't be all bad if he loved you" Alice said, noticing lightly now Edward still decided not to speak.

"I guess not" Kagome spoke "anyway; most of his tribe was killed, leaving only a few of his pack. It was so sad; he would have done anything to save them". Kagome trailed off thinking of the loses that everyone had to endure because of Naraku's wrath. "Later on there was some drama with a younger female wolf demon, she had said she was Kouga's betrothed".

"What happened with that?" Edward asked not taking his eyes off of the road.

"Supposedly Kouga saved Ayame when she was younger. When she got older she was looking to be with him. He had said that he was waiting for me though. That caused a lot of problems, Ayame ended up not liking me, said my name was too similar to hers" Kagome laughed at the memory.

"But your names are nothing alike" Alice piped in.

Kagome turned around to look at Alice "Exactly" she said in a low voice making both girls start in a fit of giggles.

"So how long do full demons live for?" Edward asked turning off of the highway they had been on.

"Not too sure myself, but you will have to ask Kouga that. From what I have gathered though they can live for a really long time. Inuyasha was over five hundred years. Kouga sounded older on the phone, I would expect him to look around mid 30's, and demons are very good looking and age very well. I wouldn't be surprised if he looked exactly the same." Kagome summarized.

As they sped past the other cars she noticed they were at the airport.

"One other thing" Kagome warned the two "no matter what Kouga does or say, he doesn't mean it, well if it's inappropriate" she said as they pulled into the arrivals section of the airport.

"Why would you say that?" Alice asked as they slowed down to a stop in front of the exits, since there weren't many people waiting they could park there.

Kagome tilted her head back and sighed "Because I have a feeling he might be threatened by Edward".

Alice looked to her brother "Why him?" she asked Kagome.

All of a sudden Edward started laughing making both girls look at him, Alice out of confusion and Kagome out of understanding.

"You told him about me, I'm guessing he thinks we are together" Edward spoke turning to the two girls, then back to his car to turn it off

"Something like that" Kagome spoke not giving him the whole story of her actually being interested in him, unlocking her door and opening it to step out she took a breath of air. Alice and Edward followed the same idea also stepping out of the car. All of them stood on the passenger side of the Volvo waiting.

"You know" Alice said looking at some humans who walked past them openly staring, it wasn't that common to have three good-looking vampires sitting by a nice car. "You two should get together actually" Alice bluntly spoke.

"Alice!" Edward growled out quietly warning her. "My family is insane" he moaned covering his eyes.

"Thank you!" spoke Alice; pulling him to the other side of her she pushed him next to Kagome. "Now you stay there" she said now standing on the other side of Edward.

"I apologize for Alice" he whispered to Kagome, knowing Alice heard him.

Giggling slightly Kagome spoke "No harm done, I've been hearing it from the family as well".

Before Edward could comment back he heard a loud yell of Kagome's name through the pick-up area.

A large dark haired man came walking past people waving. His hair was long, way past shoulder length. He had bright blue eyes and wore some casual jeans and a nice shirt along with a black jacket.

"Kagome!" he yelled walking through a group of people that seemed to clutter around him.

Kagome smiled, he still looked the same, a little older, maybe early 30's, he aged great for five hundred years. His hair was no longer in a pony tail, probably to hide his pointed ears.

"Kouga nice to see yo-" Kagome was cut off by Kouga grabbing onto her waist and tilting her back to give her a passionate kiss. It was seriously something that would be seen in a cheesy romance movie. She still noticed Alice and Edward looking at her in shock, though Edward looked like he was going to lunge and break them apart.

Before Edward could do anything though she was brought back upright and Kouga stepped back from her giving his genuine smirk.

"To see you again" she finished with her sentence not missing a beat.

"Of course Kagome, I wouldn't miss a chance to see my woman again" Kouga said crossing his arms and giving a bright smile.

"Yes… Well…" Kagome said "this is part of my family Kouga" she stated motioning to Alice and Edward. "This is Alice Cullen, and this is Edward Cullen" she addressed them formally.

"Hello there" Kouga politely said to Alice reaching a hand out and shaking hers as formally as he knew how. Turning to Edward he looked at him for a long moment "Yeah nice to meet ya" he said sticking his hand out as well and grasped Edwards hand to shake his. This time it wasn't as polite as Kouga gripped Edward's hand a lot harder than he needed, Edward doing the same.

Kagome looked at Alice with a raised eyebrow; this was going to be an interesting trip back home.

"Kouga we need to get back to the house" Kagome spoke trying to get them both to let go.

"Nice to meet you as well" Edward said letting go of Kouga's hand and gave him a curt nod before getting his keys and walking around to the drivers side. "You're in back" he said before opening the door and getting in.

"Well Kouga" Alice addressed him "I would love to hear about your heritage so would you mind sitting with me in back?" she asked politely smiling.

Kouga looked at Kagome then Alice, he did promise to behave so might as well "Sure" he said grabbing his travel bag beside him and got in the back behind Edward.

Kagome let out a breath of air, thank goodness for Alice. Giving her a thankful look she got in the front seat as well.

As soon as everyone was in Edward took off as fast as he could out of the airport and onto the highway.

"At least you know how to drive" Kouga somewhat complimented Edward.

"Thanks" he replied abruptly passing cars an alarming speed.

"So you're a demon" Alice spoke addressing Kouga "we don't know too much about them, would you mind sharing?" she asked him.

"Lets see…" Kouga lightly spoke "we have some features just like you vampires would" he said grabbing a hair band and lifted his hair up to secure it in a high ponytail. "Others aren't as similar" he then pointed to his ears "I can't have humans looking at me like I'm a Christmas elf all the time, so I need to keep my hair long" He joked. "One thing I have you vampires don't have is fangs" he smiled at Alice to show her.

Kagome looked to where Alice was watching Kouga's fangs "He basically has all the same characteristics as we do, strength, speed, agility, and so on" Kagome said "Kouga is one of the fastest demons I have seen, faster than most vampires. When Kouga would come visit us, he would appear as a small tornado" Kagome told them.

"That's much different than the werewolves" Edward said to Kagome "Jacob and the others just turn into large wolves, that's about it" he stated.

"So tell me more of why I'm exactly here. I know a fight is involved, I've been itching for one of those for a while" The wolf demon stated looking at each of them.

"There is a vampire by the name Victoria" Kagome started the explanation "she is building an army of newborns, so we need to get help. There are some werewolves which would be a lot of help, but they refuse to join us".

"Ahhh I see" Kouga slyly said "you're using me as the peacekeeper, someone who is part wolf, but is betrothed to a vampire" he spoke casually.

"I'm not your woman Kouga, and never will be" The dark haired vampire spoke rolling her eyes. He knew they would never be together; this subject was covered back when Naraku was still around. He had kept up most of the act to annoy Inuyasha, he had someone new to annoy though.

Kagome glanced to Edward to make sure he had listened to her thoughts; meeting her eyes she knew he had indeed heard her. Hopefully it will lessen the tension with Kouga and Edward.

"It is nice to see you again Kagome" Kouga's serious voice broke through the silent car "I've missed seeing you, sorry about dogface". Okay maybe not so serious, Kouga would always be Kouga regardless of how much time had passed.

Kagome just let a small sad smiled grace her face as she continued to look at the cars they were passing by "I know". She noticed that the area looked familiar, they were in Forks now.

"What's happening?" Kouga's nervous voice replied from behind her, Kagome turned around in her chair to see what was happening, Alice's dead eyes looked into nothing, she was having another vision.

"Every vampire has a gift" she started to explain, "you know I can still purify anything, Alice here has visions. She can see events happen" Kagome continued to watch Alice. "Edward can hear people's thoughts, one other vampire in the family can manipulate emotions, that will be Jasper, Alice's husband" Kagome summarized watching as Alice came out of her vision. "Other vampires can just have something carry over like their compassion or strength".

"Freaking weird if you ask me" Kouga nonchalantly replied also watching as Alice came out of it. "So quiet boy here can read my thoughts?" he asked, getting a nod from Kagome. "Sweet, read my mind bro," he said to Edward.

Kagome almost laughed at the scene, it seemed way too funny to witness. She noticed Alice had finally come back to the real world and was now looking at the two men.

Heaving a rather large sigh as he turned down another street Edward decided to speak "You want me to guess the number you are thinking of, also you want me to stay away from Kagome who you decided to call 'your woman'."

"The Kagome thing anyone can guess if they have been around me for five minutes, what's my number though?" Kouga asked him leaning forward in his seat.

"Five thousand one hundred and twenty seven" was all Edward said.

Kagome noticed that Kouga got wide eyed and Edward let a smirk grace his face, ignoring them she turned to Alice "So what did you see?"

"Nothing of importance, I don't always have significant visions" she said shrugging her shoulders.

Kagome gave her a long look before turning around in her seat and watched as Edward pulled into the driveway. She waited as Edward sped into the garage and shut off the car. Doing the same as everyone else she opened the door and shut it when she got out. "Here is our home" she replied looking at Kouga.

"Sweet" he said looking at the cars in the garage, typical guy.

"Lets go inside shall we?" Edward suggested from his spot next to Kagome, at her nod he grabbed her hand softly before giving a glare directed at Kouga. She could hear the wolf demon's growl as Edward pulled her along to go in the house.

Alice happily bounced inside as Kouga trailed behind them.

"Ahh so the rest of my family gets to meet a real life demon" Carlisle spoke meeting the group just inside of where they entered.

Kouga gave a wolfish smirk "From what Kagome has told me you have only met the mutt, he doesn't count as a 'real demon'. I'm much better, lot cooler than he was." Kouga said stepping up to Carlisle and shook his hand, "so I want to meet the rest of this vampire family".

"This way then Kouga" Carlisle said leading the group, they all followed him to where the rest of the family was, surprisingly in the kitchen.

Kagome smelled the food that was being prepared in the kitchen an odd combination for their family.

"Since we don't get many visitors that actually eat, Esme likes to make a meal for anyone who can actually eat it" Carlisle turned back to look at Kouga.

When they met in the kitchen Kagome noticed Esme was cooking just like Carlisle had told them. Rose was sitting on one of the counters watching. Jasper and Emmett were helping out Esme with whatever needed to be done. "Hey guys" Kagome's voice broke the ice between the two groups.

"Hello Kagome dear" Esme looked up to greet Kagome, smoothly she grabbed a towel to clean her hands before walking around the counter to greet Kouga. "Hello, I'm Esme, Carlisle's wife" she introduced herself.

Kouga smiled at them "Hello" he greeted her "I'm Kouga, Kagome's old friend" Kouga introduced himself similarly to how Esme had introduced herself. "Smells like I get a good home cooked meal" he complimented smelling the food.

"Of course, we couldn't let a guest starve" Esme laughed, "this is the rest of the family, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett" she pointed the rest of the vampires out.

"Hey what's up?" Kouga said casually nodding to them. "I'm here to show you guys demon wolves are better than the copies here" he joked giving his trademark smirk.

"Kouga" Kagome warned from her spot next to Edward, he had promised to behave.

Kouga turned around and saw Edwards arm wrapped around her, resulting in the wolf demon giving a low growl making everyone in the vampire family excluding Kagome and Edward snap to where the growl was coming from.

Kagome noticing what Kouga was angry about felt the need to break up the soon-to-be-fight. Removing herself from Edward's hold she stomped up to Kouga and struck her angry pose, arms crossed and a strong stance, eyes piercing at the demon. "Kouga" she said "you better behave, the Cullen's trusted me when I let you come here, they opened their home to you" Kagome lectured "I can purify you if I want to" she let the threat linger as she watched Kouga slump slightly.

"Sorry" he apologized.

"Wow Kagome you can be scary when you get angry" Emmett laughed making Rose shake her head in embarrassment.

Kagome noticed most of the family was wearing either smirks or smiles, they probably thought that it was funny she could stand up to a demon. "Well…" she trailed off thinking of something to say.

"I should finish your meal," Esme said looking at Kouga as she went back to preparing the food.

"I would like to talk with you Kouga, if you don't mind" Stated Carlisle "could we speak in my study?"

Shrugging Kouga placed his belongings on the ground next to the counter "No problem" he said. Carlisle walked out of the room, Kouga followed, only stopping to give Edward a pointed look and Kagome a smile. "See ya later dear" Kouga said slyly winking at her before following Carlisle.

She couldn't believe he was acting this immature, he should know better than this. Kagome tilted her head and put her hand to cover her eyes in embarrassment. "I'm so sorry about him," she said with her head still bent over and eyes covered.

"Other than the less than needed comments he is alright" Edward stated walking up to her, he reached for her waist to make her look at him, and then he pulled her lightly over to the counter to lean against it. Still not breaking his grip on her.

"He sounds fun" Emmett said to cheer up Kagome.

"Yeah don't feel bad about it, he is really nice to everyone besides Edward, he is especially nice to you" Alice mentioned slyly from her spot next to Jasper and Esme, only to giggle at the thought of the comment.

Kagome let out a breath of air in frustration "That's what I hate" Kagome turned to Edward slightly placing a soft hand on his shoulder. "I'm really sorry Kouga is treating you the way he is" she apologized on the wolf demon's behalf.

"Again its no problem" he replied looking at her. "Besides Emmett needs someone to hang with that's down on his mental level" he smirked before disappearing quickly out of the doorway that led to a branch, Emmett chasing after him yelling a few insults.

Their speed causing Kagome and Rosalie's long hair to blow in the direction the sped off in. "Well that's very mature" Rose spoke crossing her arms regardless of her smile that danced on her face.

"At least Esme and I have men who can act mature" Alice spoke wrapping her arms gently around Jasper.

Kagome and the rest of the girls laughed, she didn't feel a need to correct Alice that technically Edward wasn't her 'man', though she sort of hoped he would call her his 'woman' smiling at the thought she decided to pick up a bowl and help Esme with the cooking.

His woman indeed.


	8. Would You Forgive Your Enemies?

Omg so sorry it took so long! I have so much schoolwork. That's college life for you.

Anyway I just wanted to mention that me and PiratekitAG are writing a story together "Bishamon" so check it out, it's so awesome! Thanks girl you helped me so much on this chapter!

One issue with this chapter, I didn't really proof read through it, so if there are spelling or grammar problems please message me or write a review telling me and I will fix it ASAP. Also I think I have an issue with some out of characterness, so let me know about that as well.

BTW I got my first flame!!! Its from Anony-Mouse, its hilarious! check it out in reviews, it seriously made me crack up in the middle of my Speech class.

One more thing, thanks for all the feedback on my story, I never thought it would be so popular ever!

Lindsey

* * *

Vicariously Immortal

Chapter 8: Would You Forgive Your Enemies?

Forks Washington (3rd June 2006 A.D)

"That was great Mrs. Cullen" Kouga replied leaning back in his chair dropping his fork on the empty plate in front of him. In record time Kouga managed to clean the entire meal that Esme had prepared.

Most of the family stayed to talk with Kouga. Emmett, Rose, and Alice left to scout out if there were other vampires around that needed to be… disposed of.

Edward opted to stay with her in the kitchen while she caught up with Kouga. Well after he got back from Emmett chasing him.

"So Kagome" Kouga replied leaning back in his chair "you ever see that demon over the years?" he asked her.

Heaving a sigh she jumped up slightly to sit on the countertop while Edward stood next to her "Thanks for being oh-so-specific" she commented dryly.

"The little one, the fox that followed you around" Kouga elaborated handing his empty plate to Esme when she reached for it, giving her a kind smile as she took it.

"Oh Shippo" Kagome said thinking about the young fox demon. "He hasn't been around much, for a few decades I haven't been able to find him. I'm guessing he is off with his mate somewhere" she said shrugging her shoulders remembering that after Shippo grew up he never was around that much, she wasn't angry for him living his own life.

"Ha!" Kouga laughed out loud "remember when I took you to my cave, he was attached to my fur?" he laughed remembering how the small child was so disoriented from the crazy trip.

Kagome had to smirk at that, Shippo was so young and funny "He did protect me from you" she mentioned giving him a small look from the corner of her eye. Turning to where Edward, Jasper, and Carlisle was standing to the right of her she elaborated. "Shippo was a young fox demon, he traveled with Inuyasha and I before Miroku and Sango came along." She said knowing that they knew about the two humans in their group. "Shippo protected me a lot during battles, and we took care of each other, especially when Kouga was around" she slipped the demon a childish look earning one directed at her.

"What do you mean by fur?" Jasper asked when she finished speaking looking towards Kouga.

She looked at Kouga waiting for him to elaborate, he just gave a wink in her direction and stood up from his seat "Wait here" he said running out of the room with his bag in his hands.

"Kouga no!" Kagome screamed jumping from the counter making Edward jump back when she knocked into him, apparently they didn't notice that they had been that close. A loud slam of the bathroom door was heard through the house and they could all hear Kouga unzipping his bag.

Edward reached for her wrist and held her there before she could make a beeline for the bathroom "What is going on?" he asked but in one second his eyes widened and he dropped Kagome's wrist "really?" he asked her.

She gave him a confused look until she remembered, he could read thoughts. He knew what Kouga was doing "No joke" she said to him before quickly walking in the direction of the bathroom, the other Cullen's following her.

When she reached the door she heard the click of the lock on the door, "Kouga!" she yelled pounding on the door. "Do not embarrass yourself, I can't believe you still have that!" she yelled still outside of the door.

"You didn't mind looking at it before, besides, I think it makes me look good" he told her through the door.

Quickly turning around she looked at her family "I apologize for anything he may do, please ignore his… outfit" she said before she heard the lock of the door click once again. The door to the bathroom opened and Kouga opened the door and wrapped his arms around her pulling her back to his chest.

"I think my furs make me look more like a wolf" his voice took a new deep sound to it. Kouga was dressed in his old fashioned furs, leaving most of his legs and arms bare of any clothing.

Edward had a low growl in his chest, his golden eyes locked with Kouga's blue ones challenging him to let go of Kagome. Kouga looked back in almost enjoyment that he had someone new to bug, he gave one glare towards the vampire before letting Kagome go where she took her place away from him.

Straitening up he turned to show the family his furs. "This is customary in my tribe to wear furs such as these" he said showing off. "Most demons now wear modern clothing but sometimes for special occasions we wear our traditional clothing".

"Well you do look more wolfish" Esme being the nice person she was complimented Kouga.

"Their ugly now" Kagome murmured crossing her arms. What person… or demon for that matter would wear clothing like that if they were trying to make a good impression on someone else?

"You should wear that school girl outfit. We all know you can fight in short skirts, it will be like old times, and we could play dress up." Kouga slyly said giving her a wink and walked back down to the kitchen leaving the vampires where they were and an open mouthed Kagome.

She turned around and looked to the other vampires all looking back at her. Jasper was unreadable; Carlisle and Esme both had a small smile plastered on their faces. Then Edward had an almost shocked angry expression on his face. He was probably angry that Kouga spoke to her like that.

"Not a word" she warned them as she stomped in the direction that Kouga went, it was such a stupid idea wearing her school outfit back in feudal Japan. Making her way back to Kouga she gave a glare in his direction where he sat back in his chair "You're changing before we leave" she warned him.

Kouga just smiled as the rest of the family entered the kitchen from behind her "I will when you will" he spoke referring to her old school outfit.

Like hell she was.

* * *

At least Kouga put some sort of pants on, she compromised allowing him to wear half of his furs. He wouldn't be fighting today so he could live with the long pants that he said were 'constricting'.

"Kagome, Kouga and I are leaving now" Carlisle said standing by the doorway. Kouga was casually leaning against the kitchen counter talking with Esme; he had grown attached with her ever since she cooked for him. They were casually talking about different foods, Esme liked to cook, and Kouga liked to eat.

The whole family was back by now and most were calmly chatting in the living room. "What are you talking about?" she heard Edward say quietly. Turning around to look she saw Edward speaking with Carlisle.

Deciding to figure out what's wrong she walked over to the two "What's going on?" she asked the two.

"I'm coming along" Edward said ignoring her.

Carlisle only gave a sigh "You can't come with us Edward, Kouga and I need to go. Then Kagome needs to come along we she can watch Kouga," pausing for a moment he turned to the wolf demon "no offense" he mentioned towards him.

"Ahh I don't trust myself most of the time" he casually said jumping off the counter and gave Esme a final comment before he walked over to the small group of vampires.

"You aren't a favorite among the werewolves" Carlisle said turning to Edward. "Just stay here until we return" he finished nodding at Kouga and Kagome. Edward walked away obviously angered that he wasn't allowed to go.

"One moment" Kagome held a single finger up to stop them from leaving. With that she followed after Edward, passing by the other family members who watched with knowing faces.

She heard his door shut rather loudly so she walked up to his room and knocked lightly before opening his door and shutting it behind her. "What was that about?" she asked him, he was sitting in his chair, his arms crossed.

"Nothing" he said looking at her.

Shaking her head she walked over to him and sat on his couch next to him. "That didn't look like nothing" she calmly said watching him. She noticed that he was quiet… well more quiet than he usually was. "What's wrong Edward?" she asked him quietly.

He heaved a breath turning to look at her "Be careful when meeting up with Jacob and his pack" he said looking at her "Jacob doesn't like you that much".

She just nodded "And I thought you were mad that Kouga would steal my time away from you, since I've spent all my time around you" she smiled making Edward grin.

"Funny, like he's that threatening" he spoke insulting Kouga. Stepping up from his chair he reached for her hand and pulled her up to stand in front of him "Remember to be careful okay?" he asked her.

Gently his hands held her waist; he looked down at her and gave a smile "Be safe" he told her.

Looking up at him she nodded "You worry too much" she replied. Taking a moment to think she reached up and gave him a hug before pulling away though she gave his cheek a small peck, quickly she left his room without saying anything else.

Making her way down the stairs she gave herself a smile; she could really see herself with Edward. Oh gosh it was like she was fifteen all over again, crushing on someone. Entering the room she saw Carlisle and Kouga standing by the doorway talking, the rest of the family only smiled at her. Ignoring them she walked over to her two longest friends. "Everything is settled" she spoke looking at them.

Carlisle nodded and opened the door for them to exit, once the front door was shut Carlisle turned to them "Can you keep up?" he asked Kouga.

"Pfft yeah" the demon said brushing the comment "so how are we gonna meet these so called werewolves?" he questioned looking between Kagome and Carlisle.

"If we arrive at the border they should be able to smell us" The vampire spoke.

"Would it help if I brought along some actual wolves?" Kouga questioned them.

Kagome cracked a smile; of course Kouga would want to show off to the werewolves. She thought it was a good idea but she looked to Carlisle's thoughtful face. "So what do you think?" she asked the other vampire.

Carlisle looked between them "A few maybe, that way it will prove that Kouga is… wolf-like" He mentioned.

With that he gave a curt nod to them and took off running in the direction the border was.

Kagome just giggled and looked to Kouga "Keep up" she said taking after Carlisle, as soon as she did Kouga sped off as well following the two vampires. She had no problem whipping through the trees in the woods; she noticed that Kouga was just as fast as she was. Kouga and herself easily caught up with Carlisle.

"Time to find those wolves" she heard Kouga say, and for a second she watched him take off running in a different direction.

Carlisle looked in her direction then back to where Kouga was supposed to be "Will it take him long?" he asked her.

Shaking her head she leaped over a falling tree branch "It shouldn't" she replied, she could hear Kouga in the distance howling. He was probably communicating with the average wolves around.

"That will get Jacob's attention for sure" Carlisle said slowing his pace, "thank you Kagome. We might actually have a shot at the werewolves agreeing to help us because of Kouga" he said now walking, they were getting close to the border and they could hear Kouga and a few extra paws heading their way.

"No problem" she replied before running her fingers through her hair to tame it. Kouga entered their view as soon as she spoke. "So who do we have?" she questioned him.

Two dark haired wolves followed Kouga on either side of him. "I found them not too far away, they said they would help" he casually said introducing the two wolves.

"Hello there" Kagome politely spoke crouching low to greet the two wolves; they walked over to Kagome and allowed her to pet them.

"Kagome, this isn't visiting time" Kouga replied placing his hand over his eyes out of embarrassment.

Looking up from the two animals she saw Carlisle watching her also in embarrassment "Et tu Carlisle?" she joked while standing up.

"Come then, we aren't far from the border" Carlisle said walking forward leaving his companions to follow.

"Hey" Kouga addressed them "I thought you mentioned that this human girl or whatever wanted to help. Wouldn't the werewolves help because of her?" He asked them, the two wolves along side of him looking up to him as he spoke.

"Bella never contacted us after leaving the house a few days ago" Kagome started to explain. "We figured she might be able to persuade them to help us, but no such luck".

"When Alice had a vision of what we thought was a werewolf Kagome locked herself in my study and supposedly found you" Carlisle took over explaining all the loose ends of the story.

"I get it" he said stopping when Carlisle did so.

Kagome paused just in front of Kouga, smelling the air "There has to be at least four of them" she said to no one particular.

"There are five" Kouga said from behind her. Before she could comment though, five rather large wolves entered from the clearing.

One of the larger black ones growled at them. She held her ground though as Carlisle moved to speak to them. "We wanted to again propose the idea of us combining together to defeat Victoria".

In response the one who had growled before once again spoke up, Kagome was quiet listening to the growls and barks that the werewolf made.

"He said that they don't need our help" Kouga murmured to the two vampires. Thank goodness Kouga could translate.

They heard a bunch of new snaps and growls from the other wolves and suddenly Kouga went ridged "Screw you guys, I'm more wolf than you copycats are!" he yelled back at them.

Kagome turned to Kouga and pushed her hands against his chest to stop him from lunging at the werewolves. The two actual wolves standing by them were growling at the La Push pack. "This isn't helping Kouga, calm down" she said tilting his head so he could look at her.

"Sure" he said returning his glare towards the werewolves. "Let's try this again guys" Kouga spoke "I'm a type of wolf that comes from Japan. Like you guys are werewolves, I'm a little different as well" he said to the wolves.

Carlisle and Kagome oddly felt out of the loop, being a minority among the various types of wolves was unsettling.

"We would appreciate it if you guys joined up with us and helped out" Kouga tried to persuade them.

Everyone sat in silence for a moment, the wolves looking at each other. One of them, a rusty brown colored wolf stepped forward and growled out something. Instantly Carlisle and Kagome looked to Kouga to see what they said.

Ignoring of repeating what the wolves said Kouga instantly replied "I help them out because they are good people" he started ."I've known Kagome here for centuries; long before her change and long after it I loved her dearly. Regardless of how stupid I may act sometimes, she is the nicest person I will ever meet and stayed my friend all these years. Her new family; the Cullen's are wonderful people as well. They allowed me into their home, cook me dinner though they don't eat, and made me feel comfortable as they can make me feel" he spoke looking at every one of the werewolves. "You shouldn't be so judgmental, just because they are different. So what if they drink blood, it isn't like they even drink it from humans anyway. They feed off of animals; they aren't as different from wolves anyway. Both of us walk among humans knowing that we are outcasts" Kouga finished.

Kagome broke her gaze from Kouga and faced the werewolves, stepping dangerously close to the borderline she spoke up as well. "I don't want it to make it seem as though you need us to help, that's truly not the case. We need your help please. We know with the army Victoria is building we need more help and we have no one else but you." She said "We just want Forks to be safe; it is truly our home just like La Push is for you". She finished her speech watching the werewolves stare at them.

Neither group moved for a few moments. This was all they could do of the pack didn't help now they probably would never. Kouga and the vampires went ridged when the large black furred wolf turned his head to the others. They never spoke which was odd, but it seemed as though they were communicating with their eyes.

After a few silent seconds the main wolf turned back to Kouga, he gave a few barks and growls then it was silent again.

"What did he say?" Carlisle asked Kouga.

She turned around to look behind her at the wolf demon "Kouga?" she asked him.

"Tomorrow we will go over plans about Victoria." He said "They agreed to help us".

Carlisle turned to the wolves and gave a smile directed their way "Thank you so much" he said. Gently the wolves just nodded and turned away from the borderline and headed back into the woods behind them, their forms soon disappearing in the dense forest.

"Wow" Kagome mumbled amazed that her plan had actually worked.

"Kagome wonderful job" Carlisle said beside her.

She felt his palm on her shoulder and she turned to look into his golden eyes. "No problem?" she more than asked. Turning back to look at Kouga she spoke up "Kouga is the real one that deserves a 'thank you', I mean he did all the work".

The demon shook his head regardless of the smile on his face "That was all 'my woman' who did that" he said using his nickname for her. Ignoring the two vampires for a moment he leaned down to address the two wolves who were still tagging along. "Thanks you two for your support" he spoke "sorry to interrupt your evening" he apologized. With that the two wolves growled something neither vampire could understand and they darted into the woods.

The three were quiet for a moment not sure of what to do now that was until Carlisle broke the silence "I guess all if left is to head back to the house and let the others know what had happened".

With that the three took their time running back to the Cullen home. Still unable to believe that the La Push pack actually was going to help out.

When they reached the front door the rest of the family had beat them to it, now all looking through the doorway waiting to hear what had happened.

"Kagome and Kouga convinced them to help out" Carlisle said to the family.

Kagome just looked across the faces, noticing that Edward was missing. Her right arm hung loosely by her side as her left arm reached around her front to grip it, an awkward pose she would find herself in when she was uncomfortable.

She watched as Carlisle and Kouga walked forward to talk with the family, she followed behind quietly.

"Nice job then Kagome!" Emmett yelled smacking her on her back making her jerk forward.

"Uh thanks Emmett" she said to the large vampire. Quietly as she could she snuck out of the living room where they were all talking. She walked up the steps and found herself at Edwards's door.

Kagome reached up to knock on the door, quietly she listened for Edward. She heard nothing though, silently she opened the door a crack and poked her head into his room and glanced for the vampire.

Moving her eyes around the room she noticed he wasn't there, "Strange" she said quietly to herself.

She opened the door letting the hinged creak slightly when it opened completely; she stepped into the room and shut the door behind her with a 'click'.

Still no Edward, it was weird to be in his room without him. Almost like she was invading his personal space… well she kind of was. Regardless of that fact she went to one of his many shelves full of CD's. She liked music; it was wonderful listening to the different types from all around the world.

She ran over his music collection, classical, folk, jazz, rock, blues, gospel, and any other types that she could think of.

Kagome ran her hand over the hundreds of CD's, her hand stopped when she reached his sound system. One CD was open on top of it that caught her eye. It was different than the others; this one the tape that is used to keep it shut was still on it. It looked to be completely new aside the fact that it was open. Out of curiosity she reached for it to look at what he had been listening to.

Her breath caught her throat when she glanced at the Kodo drumming CD. Kodo was an elite Japanese taiko drumming troupe, they were very famous in Japan and several other countries. It was odd to see this type of music from her native land among all of the other type of music.

"Snooping?" a cheerful voice replied from behind her.

Tucking the CD case away as fast as she could Kagome turned around to see Edward in the opening doorway that led outside, he probably left while they had been gone. "No" she said both her hands gripped the CD case behind her back. At his cocked eyebrow and smirk she gave up "Yeah" she replied.

Edward entered into his room and glanced at her "So I heard everything went well with the werewolves" he said walking up to her.

She just nodded at his statement, "Yes" she murmured as he stepped closer to her.

Edward looked down at her when he was right in front of her. "So…" he said. He glanced from her face to look behind her; his eyes went back to hers as his right hand slipped behind her and gripped onto the CD case she held. Easily she let go and he brought it back in front to look at it.

"When did you get that?" Kagome asked as he continued to look at it.

Edward gently closed the case and placed it back on top of his stereo, his fingers found the play button and the Japanese drums could be heard through the speakers. "A while ago" he stated returning to his previous spot glancing down at her.

"Before or after you met me?" she asked him. It was oddly uncomfortable with his golden honey colored eyes peering at her. If she could she probably would have blushed.

Edward just smiled at her, gently he gripped her waist and tugged her back from the stereo "After" was all he said still holding onto her, "I thought I would check out this type of music" he mentioned softly.

"That's sweet" Kagome mentioned looking up at him, gently she reached her hands up to loop around his neck. She knew that because she was Japanese, he took the time to get to know her culture. "Do you like it?" she asked him.

Edward grinned at her they gently rocked to the beating drums "I love it" he said.

If she had a heartbeat it would be thumping to the same beat of the drums over the speakers.

"I do too" she mumbled resting her head on his shoulder as they enjoyed the music.


	9. Against the Grain Should be a Way of Lif

Hello all! I wanted to mention a few things so it might be a long author note!

First of all I want to say a huge thank you to PiratekitAG, she pretty much fixed all my issues at the last 1500 words so the ending was saved by her!

I wanted to mention about questions that I have been receiving. Like what Jacob thought of Kagome or what Emmett had told Edward while in the school Even Alice's unknown vision while Kouga was in the car. Maybe a question about the mysterious person who had gave Kagome the tip about Carlisle being in Forks.

I thought it would be fun if I had a Q and A for all of those answers at the end of my story, so if you have any other questions and want them answered please write a review or send me a message (Since now we have those new nifty message inboxes). Then all will be revealed at the end.

I wanted to apologize for taking so long. This whole semester I was working on my thesis for one class. I ended up putting at least 100 hours on this thesis. So I apologize for being late writing this, I am out of school but will start up again in a week for spring semester (which thankfully is one class) so I will be able to update faster than I did for this chapter.

One final thing! Thanks for all who love this story, I never thought any of my stories would be close to 200 reviews, (16k hits for this story!) all of you made that happen so I hope I lived up to expectations with this chapter!

-Lindsey-

* * *

Vicariously Immortal

Chapter 9: Against the Grain Should be a Way of Life

Forks Washington (4th June 2006 A.D)

"Kouga" Kagome whispered softly, her legs folded under her as she sat on the ground by the base of the couch. "Kouga time to get up" she said once again shaking the wolf demon.

"He isn't getting up," Edward said from the entranceway to the living room. He was casually leaning against the wall arms crossed smiling. "The lazy mutt" Edward mumbled watching them.

Kagome just smiled at him as she heard Kouga rouse slightly "That's not very nice Edward" she reprimanded tilting her head slightly to look at the vampire.

"Shut up ya two, I need my sleep" Kouga joked cracking one eye open first looking at Edward then at Kagome showing a lopsided smile. "Good morning beautiful" he replied watching her.

"Good morning to you as well" Edward spoke interrupting Kagome, "I can hardly call you beautiful though" Edward shrugged eyeing Kouga indifferently.

The wolf demon just gave a low growl and closed his eye. "Shouldn't you be off 'learning'?" Kouga asked waving his hand in a shooing motion though his eyes were closed.

"School doesn't start for another ten minutes; plenty of time" Edward replied looking at Kouga.

Kagome just smiled at them, though the whole ordeal with Victoria was happening; the rest of the Cullen's had to act as though nothing was going on. This also meant that the younger looking vampires had to return to school. "Regardless of this oh so interesting…" she trailed off speaking looking from Edward to Kouga "conversation" she phrased their fight "I'm going to talk with Carlisle". With that Kagome got up from her spot on the floor, with a little assistance from Edward and walked toward where she heard her old friend.

Before leaving the room completely she stopped a moment to turn and tell Kouga one last thing "Five more minutes then you need to get up" she said raising her finger for emphasis.

"Mmm Hmm" Kouga hummed out pulling the blanket back over his head and turned over to face the back of the couch.

Kagome shook her head out of embarrassment and turned back to Edward who was standing beside her. Quickly she thought 'Lets go' knowing he could hear it.

They both left the room and walked to the kitchen, Esme was currently cooking Kouga a rather large breakfast. "You don't have to do that Esme" Kagome mentioned walking up to the counter to lean on it; ignoring that she needed to see Carlisle. Edward decided to stand close by her, ever since Bella and Jacob been at the house they had both been closer.

Esme gave a large smile to the two, "I enjoy cooking, It's no trouble at all" she said "besides" she continued while she grabbed a few eggs. "It helps us to portray a look of being human at the market."

"True" Kagome laughed. It was quiet in the house; Carlisle was just outside, while the rest of the family was doing a quick search of newborns before school. Esme, Kouga and herself would be the only ones to keep Forks safe while the rest of the family were at work, and school.

"Don't you need to get to school soon?" Kagome teased Edward, turning her head to look at him not moving from her spot leaning over the counter.

He gave her a smile "We still have plenty of time," he mentioned again her reaching for her waist and pulling her up from the counter. "Lets go see Carlisle," he said to her, giving a nod 'goodbye' to Esme.

Kagome reached the front door to the house, Edward being the gentlemen he was opened it for her and let her walk out in front of him.

"Ahh Kagome" Carlisle said looking down to his old friend noticing the door had opened "will you be fine today?" he asked her.

"Have more faith" surprisingly Edward spoke "Kagome could do a better job than the rest of us".

She was embarrassed; she wasn't used to complements like that one. "Hardly" she waved her hand slightly. "There shouldn't be too many of them today" she said to Carlisle trying to lessen his concern for her. "If it gets too much we could call you" she said to him.

He only nodded "Please do".

The peeling of a car's tires could be heard and all three vampires looked to where Alice drove the Volvo, suddenly it stopped in front of the house. The rest of the family all sat in Edward's car.

"Uh oh" Kagome mentioned taking a step back from Edward.

"Alice! Out Now!" he yelled at the pixie like vampire who only smiled happily from the drivers seat. She just shrugged her shoulders and opened the door; she quietly slipped to the back seat along with Rose and Jasper.

"You should be going Edward" Carlisle said to the younger vampire, changing his focus he rested a pale hand on Kagome's shoulder "be careful" he replied to her. Once he received a nod from Kagome and Edward he made his way to the garage to get his car casually waving a hand to his children in the Volvo.

"See you after school" Kagome replied smiling at Edward.

Gently he returned the smile until the sound of a car horn snapped him from his thoughts. "Emmett!" he yelled to his brother catching him honking the horn. With one last look directed her way Edward quickly made his way to his car and took off towards the school rather fast. She waved casually to the speeding car until it was out of sight.

"Hm" Kagome hummed to herself "wonder if Kouga is up yet" she questioned herself. She watched as Carlisle's car sped down the driveway waving lightly as his car grew smaller in the distance. Once she could no longer see it she opened the front door and walked in.

Kagome could hear Kouga and Esme talking so she walked towards the kitchen. Piles of plates surrounded the counter, most of them empty. "God" she spoke looking disgusted at the flecks of food spread across empty plates "what kind of thing devoured all of this?" she asked glancing up to Esme.

"Just me" Kouga replied before Esme could answer.

Kagome glanced to him for a moment and shook her head at him, this time she walked over to Esme to stand next to her "You're too nice" she said to the older looking woman.

Esme just smiled at the comment "You're too polite" she announced grabbing Kagome into a hug. "You know" she said standing back from Kagome though her arms were resting on Kagome's shoulders "I really consider you like a little sister" she spoke to the girl.

Kagome let a smile escape as she gripped Esme "Thank you" she told her ignoring Kouga's munching as he bit off a piece of bacon. She truly cared for Esme like an older sister of sorts.

Letting go of the woman Kagome thought of her own mother who had passed. She would never forget her but it was nice that Esme could step into that protective, comforting, older woman role.

"I also truly wouldn't mind it if you got together with a certain vampire I know" Esme mentioned casually. Her golden eyes caught her own, she could see the sparkle of a homeless romantic.

Of course she was all over the idea of both her and Edward getting together. "Well…" she started to answer.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kouga asked both girls. He looked between them waiting for one to answer. He casually held a piece of bacon in his hand.

Kagome was about to speak but Esme got to it before she did "Edward likes Kagome" she said picking up Kouga's plate and dumped it in the sink before he had a chance to grab the other piece of food that was sitting on it.

"So what?" he asked annoyed "it's not like she likes him anyway" Kouga mentioned before eating the rest of the bacon he held.

"Ignore him" Kagome stated leaning against the counter. Grabbing Esme attention she only smiled at the older looking vampire. "We ready?" she asked Kouga, only tipping her head back to look at him behind her.

"Yeah yeah" he hummed wiping his hands on the napkin in front of him; at least Kouga could get ready fast if there was food involved on account he was completely dressed for the day.

"Just let me throw this away then we can leave" Esme announced grabbing the rest of the napkins that Kouga had used, quickly she threw them away in the trash and walked over to stand by Kagome, "shall we?" she asked her.

Kagome just nodded, before she moved she slipped a hand into her jeans pocket to get something, "Here" she said tossing a lighter at Kouga who caught it easily. "If you run into any newborns you just need to rip them apart and burn the pieces" she explained.

Kouga ran his thumb against the lighter making a flame appear suddenly "Cool" he casually replied letting go so the flame extinguished. She saw him place it into his front pocket and got up from his chair "Ready" he announced.

With that the two vampires and one wolf demon took off into the wooded area surrounding the home.

* * *

"Dear are you alright?" Esme asked from above her.

She rolled over onto her stomach and pushed herself up into a standing position "Yeah give me a minute" she replied after a moment of trying to focus on her surroundings. The newborns were worse today; maybe Victoria did know that the rest of the Cullen's were away. That wouldn't be good if she was keeping tabs on them.

The three of them were attacked by five newborns. While she was taking care of a male newborn (after she weakened it first), one of it's friends had attacked her breaking her trance and messing up her head pretty good. She didn't have a real chance to snap out of her trance but she tried to get rid of both vampires as quickly as she could regardless.

Soon enough she had taken care of those two and then went to help Esme who was dealing with two more at the time. One was torn apart but the other was still alive. While going to help Esme destroy the first one, another female had almost attacked Esme from behind. Quickly she had used her gift to prevent anything from happening to the woman.

"What happened to Kouga?" she asked Esme who still looked concerned at her.

"He is burning his vampire," she mentioned walking up to the brunette. "Just take a moment to relax Kagome, you just destroyed four vampires," she said wrapping her arm around Kagome and guided her in Kouga's direction.

After a few steps she noticed she was finally coming out of her disoriented state and could walk on her own. "I'm fine, I came out of it," she mentioned to Esme who released the girl.

It wasn't good to use her power so much in such a short amount of time. It did take a while to come out of trances after she would destroy a strong vampire and doing it repeatedly didn't give her mind a break. This caused a longer time to recover and it made her feel more confused after doing so.

Shaking her head lightly she smiled at Esme who still watched as she finally came out of her trance. "No worries" her voice was light as they still walked in the direction of a burning vampire.

As they got closer Kagome hesitated for a moment but continued to walk. Kouga came into view; he was standing behind a small dying fire. Aside his clothes which were slightly ripped and a rather large gash on his arm he looked well.

The problem was the blood; it was such a while since she had true demon blood, not the diluted stuff she brought along or animal blood. She glanced to Esme and noticed she had no problem at all avoiding the smell. Demon blood was probably an acquired taste like the same with tolerating animal blood. Some people just hated animal blood with a passion.

She never got much of the stronger blood from full-fledged demons. That was too hard to come by, and with the smell of Kouga's blood threw the air it was making her uncomfortable.

"Are you alright?" Esme asked Kouga walking ahead of Kagome to glance at the ashes of the vampire he had killed.

"Yeah fine" he shrugged flipping the lighter closed and stuffed it in his pocket. "How did you gals fair?" he asked them.

"Fine" Kagome spoke walking up to them, she looked to Kouga's wound and closed her eyes a moment before taking a step back "take care of that" she told him.

Suddenly he noticed why she wasn't her usually self, unbuttoning his shirt Kouga slipped it off and wrapped it around his arm to prevent some of the smell to waft through the air. "Better?" he asked her once he finished tying the cloth.

She continued to hold her breath but replied to him anyway "It will do for now" she said.

She could tell Kouga was looking at her oddly but he didn't say anything else on the subject.

"We should go back to the house and let Carlisle know what happened" Esme said. "The rest should be home from school soon but he should know first".

"Okay" Kagome replied her hands clasped behind her back in an innocent fashion. "Better make sure that he knows that we don't need him here" she teased "you know with two of his girls out killing newborns, he will want to just leave the hospital half way through the day".

Esme cracked a smile hearing the joking sound to the comment "Very true" she complied. She gave a lasting smiled towards Kagome and Kouga "I'll go call Carlisle" she mentioned repeating what they had talked about. "Make sure Kouga's vampire is good and gone, don't want any mishaps," she said before nodding politely to the two friends and speeding off towards the house.

Once Esme was gone Kouga turned his head in her direction "Why are you so weak now?" he asked her turning to her completely. "Back in Japan you could go on a killing spree and not lose any momentum. Now you're practically falling over from a few vampires" Kouga ranted.

She sighed and wrapped an arm around her stomach; she never knew what to do with her hands when nervous or uncomfortable. "It's not an issue Kouga," she answered. For a second she thought about what Esme had said, she wanted her to check over the vampire.

Taking a step in the direction she watched as Kouga followed her motions "Problem?" she asked her lips curling into a very Rosalie smirk.

"Yeah" he started to say, "start answering Kagome" he replied.

She leaned down to the burning embers of the vampire; making sure the pieces all got burnt "I drank demon blood back in Japan" her voice spoke "to me demon blood makes me feel a lot more powerful than human blood. Animal blood is below that of human" she said standing up from her crouched position. "The Cullen's drink animal blood, not human. I took on that lifestyle for a few reasons" Kagome explained turning to look at Kouga "no demons here, and I didn't want to offend anyone."

"Though I brought it along, the diluted demon blood tastes more like animal than anything else, so I figured that was okay and it wouldn't break their lifestyle if they had some."

Kouga kicked his feet on the ground "Well that's stupid" he replied, "you're a lot weaker and you basically have the hardest job".

Kagome only shrugged ignoring what Kouga was saying, regardless of how she felt she wasn't going to drink anything stronger than animal blood. "Well everything is fine here, we should head back," the words sounded casual but her voice didn't match up, as if she was trying to change the topic quickly.

He only nodded as he waited for her to run in front of him, as she took off he followed closely behind in the direction to the Cullen estate.

She thought about what Kouga had brought up, of course she was used to stronger blood. No way she would drink it though, she was part of the Cullen family now, and she wouldn't go against what they stood for. Though she would live off animal blood previously, she wasn't used to the fighting that she had to deal with here. It was hard dealing with her trances; they were like Alice's visions, unexpected during a fight.

Kagome continued to run back to the home, Kouga following slightly behind. Thankfully he could run fast.

No more than a few moments they had reached the house and calmly they walked through the doorway from the garage. Kouga clutched his arm, which was healing slowly while he walked into the home.

"Why don't you take care of that Kouga" she directed him to the bathroom wanting him to clean the wound and get rid of the blood.

"You always did it for me in the past" came the whiney voice of the wolf demon.

She could hear Esme and Carlisle speaking out in the living room in hushed tones. Though she could hear them talking she didn't know the topic of what they were speaking about. Suddenly when Kouga cleared his throat in front of her she snapped her attention from the other two vampires in the home, and she noticed lightly that they had snapped from their conversation as well.

"Yes?" she asked Kouga leaning against the wall of the small walkway that led to the garage.

"Wanna help?" he asked her tilting his arm in a new direction to show her what he meant.

"Don't worry Kouga" a new voice broke into the conversation.

Both heads turned to the direction that led further into the home, Carlisle stood to one side of the doorway while Esme was smiling slightly behind him.

Carlisle went to speak again focusing on Kagome then directing his attention towards Kouga "I'll get that wrapped up nicely for you" he replied motioning towards the arm that was still wrapped in the dirty shirt.

Though it was obvious that Kouga didn't want Carlisle to help he nodded anyway "Sure Doc" he replied following Carlisle when he turned to leave.

This left Kagome and Esme in the small hallway "Dear let's get you cleaned up as well" Esme replied motioning to her dirt covered clothing from when she fell.

Kagome nodded and followed Esme out of the hallway and into the living room, her own bedroom as it were. "When did Carlisle get home?" She asked Esme.

While she went to one of the closets by the living room she could hear the woman sigh, that was never good when Esme sighed. "He got a call from the Police earlier today" she spoke grabbing a few new clothes for Kagome ."Supposedly someone was attacked and asked him to examine the body. He rushed home after realizing it was a vampire attack" Kagome saw Esme enter the living room with a new pair of clothes for her. "So he was only home a few moments before I came home" she replied.

Kagome thanked her for the clothes and got up and entered the small half bathroom while the boys used the upstairs one, shutting the door with a click she flipped on the light.

Esme she noticed was right outside of the door waiting for her. Kagome just placed the pair of jeans and shirt on the sink counter and started to change.

"It seems as though you weren't yourself back in the woods" Esme thought out loud. When Kagome never replied she continued, "were you alright?"

She slipped on her jeans and straitened her new shirt. "I…" Kagome started but paused not knowing how to say what she wanted to say "Kouga's blood" she stated. She turned on the water and washed her hands of the dirt that was smudged on them "I craved Kouga's blood" she summarized.

"Does it really smell that good?" Esme asked though the door when the water stopped running.

Though she knew Esme couldn't see her Kagome let a sickening frown grace her lips. This was the downside of being a vampire. All her friends were either demons or humans, and she had to be the kind of vampire that loved both those types of blood. She was their predator "Yeah…" she said running her hands over a towel to dry them before walking out of the bathroom and flipping the light off.

Esme stood next to the door watching her with concerned eyes. She knew the older woman was worrying about her.

It seemed like she was having her own meltdown with Kouga coming, the vampires attacking, and the new feelings she was having for Edward. Her world was always a spiral of drama it seemed like. "I figured the best example would be sushi," Kagome answered raising a finger to place it on the side of her face in a thoughtful manner.

"Sushi?" Esme asked clearly unable to grasp the idea Kagome was trying to make. "How does sushi relate to this?"

Kagome tapped her finger across her pale cheek thinking, "Though I doubt you had it" Kagome started "many people think sushi to not be very appetizing" she mentioned bringing her hand down.

"I would guess you're right" came the reply of Esme. She looked more confused at the comment than she had ever looked before. Esme was the perfect homemaker and it was sort of humorous to see her confused for once.

"I used to find sushi absolutely delicious" the little Japanese girl mentioned "think of demon blood as sushi. To me who would be used to it, this would be an amazing treat, but for someone who isn't use to it…" Kagome explained.

Esme finished the thought "It wouldn't smell as good as it does for you" she said understanding what Kagome said.

"Exactly" Kagome piped in; a large smile across her face. "Now for me demon blood is a lot more desirable than human blood," she mentioned. Kagome glanced to Esme and nodded in the direction of the living room. Both walked towards the larger space "When I'm going from demon blood to animal it seems as though I am skipping from a carnivore to vegan" she replied resting on one of the couches "human blood seems more like being vegetarian for me".

Esme followed her example and sat across from her "I had no idea". They knew the effects of drinking animal blood, making them not as strong. She could imagine how strong one must feel to drink blood like how Kagome had for so long.

Kagome noticed the seriousness of the conversation and attempted to lighten the mood for Esme "Just when I get that look in my eye when checking out Kouga you think you can snap me back to reality?" she asked earning a smile from the older woman. Though she could avoid Kouga's blood all right, but when it was on the outside of his body; that was the problem.

"Of course" came the delighted reply.

Kagome glanced to the clock on the wall, it was still early but the rest of the family would be home soon. Tonight they would also deal with the La Push crew.

The room was quiet as both women were lost in their own thoughts. She slipped her head back on the arm-rest of the couch and kicked her feet up to lie down. Kagome turned on her side and moved her arm under her head to support it. Closing her eyes she relaxed into the sofa, maybe she could meditate.

She almost laughed at the thought, Miroku had tried to get her to do it when was still human, but with Inuyasha's bickering and all the other chaotic things happening she could never sit still long enough to make any use of it.

Meditation wasn't her thing she guessed, she wasn't the kind of person to sit still for long amounts of time. Even when she turned vampire she couldn't sit still for too long, it made her feel out of place if she was motionless.

She looked toward her silent companion, seeing that the woman was lost in her own world. Kagome smiled, she was tired of silence "You think Kouga died of blood loss yet?" Kagome joked lightly, as she tilted her head to the side. She let a smile escape while she thought of Kouga getting medical attention.

The sound of shifting fabric could be heard "Hopefully not" Esme mentioned her calm but optimistic voice reaching her ears. "Otherwise we don't have our peacekeeper".

"That would cause a problem wouldn't it?" Kagome asked humor evident in her voice.

Esme laughed lightly at the comment. Kagome watched as the woman politely covered her mouth with her delicate hand.

Hearing the sound of approaching footsteps, Kagome turned her attention towards the living room entrance, waiting to see who was coming. As she waited she listened intently, hearing no heartbeat she instantly knew it was Carlisle; and him alone. She turned her attention to Esme who stopped laughing enough to look proper before Carlisle stepped into the room. Once he did, he was greeted with the attention of both girls present.

"He had a nasty gash but it's all sewn up now" he stated pausing a moment to look to both the girls before taking a seat by Esme.

"Well that's good" Esme mentioned focusing on Carlisle. "Where is he now though?" she asked as an afterthought.

He just smiled at the question "He threw a fit, wanted a certain woman to dress his wounds. It seems as though he locked himself in the bathroom and asked me to deliver a message to…" Carlisle trailed off thinking of how to relay the message "well, to his woman I guess" he repeated.

"God" Kagome groaned as she sat up from her relaxed position,so she could look at the two vampires "please tell me Kouga is joking" she replied. She was now sitting on the edge of the sofa waiting just encase she needed to get up and go to the bathroom and give Kouga a stern talking to.

With her question unanswered she looked at Carlisle and noticed his small amused smile turned completely to a full blown hearty laugh. Her look of annoyance quickly turned into a look of confusion, glancing at Esme she noticed the woman was just as confused as she.

When Carlisle was calm enough to speak properly, he looked to Kagome "He's just cleaning himself up, I thought I would 'pull your leg' so to speak".

Kagome looked for a moment and fell back into the sofa giggling "You played a prank! Well not a very good one but still a prank!" she managed up get out. She could hear Esme's light laughs also from beside Carlisle.

"Well we know that Carlisle's poor sense of humor is still intact over the years" Kagome mentioned. She looked at the clock on the wall behind the two vampires in front of her. The rest of the family should be getting out of school now.

"Talking bout me?" she heard from outside of the room. Though Kouga was still in the other room he knew they would hear him.

Carlisle decided to speak up "No, just about my sense of humor" he answered moving his arm from beside him he switched it so he could pull Esme closer to him in a loving way. His arm hung loosely around her petite shoulders.

Kouga entered the room, looking much better than his dirt and blood covered form. His hair was brushed and pulled back up to sit high on his head, and he had a new set of clothing. The bright white bandage wrapped around his arm and he looked clean from the dirt and twigs.

Kouga took one second to look to the two vampires on the other sofa, watching them a moment he smirked and walked over behind the other sofa. He jumped over the back of it and landed in an up right position next to Kagome. Looking at her annoyed and bored expression he did much like Carlisle and wrapped an arm around Kagome's shoulders and pulled her into his body. "Now we look like a couple" he stated.

Kagome just opted to roll her eyes and push slightly away so she wasn't practically glued to the wolf demons body. "Sure, like that will ever happen" she mumbled.

He just frowned, thinking for a moment he shrugged and gave an indifferent look "Ahh oh well" he hummed out "as long as your by me for now".

"Which might be shorter than you think" Carlisle mentioned. "Sounds like the rest of the family is home, better go plan for this evening" he said standing up from the sofa and politely held a pale hand out towards Esme, which she gracefully took while he helped her up.

Kouga watched them and looked towards Kagome. Who was smiling at the vampire couple. She was always a sucker for romance just how Esme was.

Without a seconds notice he moved his arm lower on her back and shifted his injured arm under Kagome's knees to carry her in his arms. Standing up he walked away from the sofa.

"Let me down Kouga!" she sounded more annoyed then angry "you should rest your arm anyway" she mumbled crossing her arms while he carried her. He glanced to Carlisle and Esme who both were watching the two entertained by the situation.

"We're home!" Emmett's loud voice yelled when the door to the garage opened. The shifting of feet could be heard from the five extra vampires. What made it worse was that Kouga was still holding her.

"Let me go" she commanded, all he the wolf did was wink and smirk as the rest of the vampires entered the room. She growled at Kouga who only ignored it while he glared at Edward as he entered the space, who in return glared back at him.

Everyone paused a moment to see what would happen. "I suggest we start planning for tonight", Jasper spoke earning the attention of the rest of the vampires, trying to get away from the intense emotion the three were extruding. Which all but the three glaring followed his lead and left the living room.

Kagome pushed on Kouga's arms which he ignored her. This was why she hated demons, they were truly self centered and possessive creatures. She smirked for a moment before erasing her expression of her face. She looked up to Kouga; quickly she went into her trance, just light enough to give him a burning sensation to flow though his arms.

True she could only destroy something with evil in their hearts, but everyone at one time or another felt hatred. If it was slight she could give a prick of pain. Someone who felt malice though, they would probably end up dead.

He snapped from his glaring when he felt the burning, instantly dropping Kagome on the floor snapping her from her trance instantly. "God this is why I hate priestesses, fuck!" he ranted looking down at his arms while he opened and closed his hands waiting for the tingling energy to stop flowing.

"Well with that handled" Edward said walking forward surprisingly with a large smile on his face. "I suggest we follow the rest of the family" he replied reaching down to help Kagome up, just as Carlisle did with Esme a few minuets prier.

"Whatever" Kouga replied ignoring the two obviously on edge from being the center of Kagome's power, he followed the previous vampires out of the room intent to get away from the raw energy that Kagome had caused.

She just giggled at Kouga while she took Edwards hand. Being lifted up on her feet she was greeted with Edwards dazzling smile. "Welcome home" she replied playfully flipping her hair behind her shoulder. "How was school?" she asked him.

"Truly not as entertaining as what has been happening here" he mentioned. "Seems as though we need to discuss the attack from earlier today", he calmly stated brushing a loose strand of glossy black hair over her shoulder "and we should have a talk later tonight about your eating habits"

Kagome just smiled but frowned at the thought of what he meant "Ohh" she droned "you must have read Esme's mind". Calmly he nodded and she knew that he was worried about her by the slight frown on his pale face.

"Changing the subject" he stated knowing this was neither the place nor time to be discussing the topic "I think after a long day at school I need to get a good laugh" elegantly he offered his arm to her.

"Thank you" Kagome said as she accepted his arm just as elegantly as he offered it.

He continued to speak as she took his arm "I think seeing the wolf on edge will surly brighten my day" Edward spoke giving her a smile as he led her out of the living room.

She almost laughed at the situation between her two guys. Well, it seems as the old saying was fitting 'boys will be boys' she mused as she was led by Edward.


	10. Let Nothing Stand in Your Way

Author Note: Hey everyone, I really wanted to get this chapter out by May 23rd, which was my b-day but sorry I was having trouble finishing off the last 800 words. I probably re-wrote it maybe five different times before I finally got an ending I liked.

I am receiving so many questions about my story that I am going to do a Q&A after the epilogue is finished. If anyone has anymore questions just message me or write a review with your question in it.

I know all of you want to know what Jacob has been thinking about Kagome. What have Alice been seeing in her visions? Who gave Kagome the tip that led her to the Cullen's? Why hasn't Aro been mentioned? Also since so many people have asked, why the hell I have not include Sesshomaru!?

Also the most important! Will there be a sequel?!

Haha, I will answer them all at the end of this story, so if you want a question answered then just ask!

I also wanted to thank so many people for reviewing and reading. Over 20k hits and over 200 reviews, I never thought this story would be this popular ever! Thank you all for supporting.

-Lindsey-

* * *

Vicariously Immortal

Chapter 10: Let Nothing Stand in Your Way

Forks Washington (4th June 2006 A.D)

"Do they know that we were going to be here?" Jasper asked their small group of vampires standing out in a large clearing, particularly the baseball field that they used.

Kouga obviously annoyed about waiting decided to speak up "Hope so, or else there's gonna be problems tonight" he replied crossing his arms and frowning out towards the empty woods.

"None of which will be caused by you" Kagome reprimanded Kouga instantly catching his attention.

He looked her direction rolling his eyes when he saw the hovering vampire next to her, the boy seemed like he was glued to her since he got there "Whatever" he brushed the comment away and continued to glare at the darkening woods surrounding him.

"He's still sore from earlier" Edward commented, still loud enough for Kouga to overhear. Both of them could hear a rather loud growl coming from the wolf demon, but the smirk on Edwards face was wiped clean when Carlisle spoke up.

"That's enough Edward" The older vampire spoke.

"That's right Edward" Kouga said with his arms crossed and smirking "Listen to your ol' man" he replied.

Instantly hearing what Kouga said Kagome snapped her head from Carlisle to Kouga "Apologize to Carlisle now!" she yelled at him. She was mortified that Kouga would disrespect Carlisle like that. Though she would let the banter with Edward slide since technically the vampire had started it, but it was no reason to bring Carlisle into that sort of fight.

He stared at her for a moment before turning to Carlisle's direction "Sorry" he replied earning a nod and smile from the vampire.

"What now?" Emmett asked already bored with the banter between them "Shouldn't they have been here by now?" he asked nonchalantly.

Kagome checked her watch casually "It's getting late, they should be here soon I'm guessing".

"You think they will be coming in their wolf forms?" Emmett asked coolly, his arm hanging on Rosalie's shoulders.

"Most likely" Edward replied standing near Kagome as she lightly tapped on her delicate watch almost trying to make it speed up "I couldn't see that they would be coming here in their human forms".

Carlisle rolled up his long sleeves, "I suggest Jasper and myself speak when they arrive" he replied making sure his sleeves would stay at the position at his elbows "Is that alright with you?" he asked looking towards Jasper.

"That's fine" he replied.

They had agreed that with Jasper's experience with the military, and how he knew how newborns fought it would be better for him to lead the training session.

"I hear something" Kouga replied speaking up after being quiet for a while. He still looked far in the distance, arms crossed, and a frown appearing on his face.

Kagome watched Kouga and focused on the direction that Kouga was looking at; in the far distance she could see shining eyes. Large shadows danced in the heavily wooded area "They are in their wolf forms as well" she stated watching as more and more shadows appeared.

"There looks to be more than before" Carlisle said also watching the spectacle.

Kagome noticed that Jasper had walked up to Carlisle's side near the front of their coven. Kouga stood only slightly behind them. The rest of the family stood behind them in no particular setup.

"Bella is with them" Edward's soft voice replied from beside her. He was so quiet that it was hard for her to even hear what he had said.

She looked to him and noticed that he continued to look to where the werewolves were approaching. "You sure?" she asked before turning back to look at the approaching wolves.

"Yes" was all that Edward said.

Kagome just focused on the woods again, this time she could see more of the werewolves, along with a human. She saw the leading werewolf walk into the outskirts of the clearing. Though the massive wolves were farther away they still looked just as large as she remembered them to be.

More and more of the wolves walked into the clearing, stopping slightly behind the main wolf in front. Bella walked beside the second largest wolf in the pack; most likely that was Jacob.

"Wow" she heard Emmett speak in response to the army of wolves.

"Hello" Carlisle said walking forward slightly "We wanted to thank you again for helping us".

There was a snapping that could be heard from the wolves, the crisp barking sound from the leader.

All the Cullen's aside from Carlisle and Kagome snapped their eyes to Kouga when he spoke out of surprise.

"Sam said that they are going to stay in these forms tonight" Kouga replied concentrating on the growls and barks coming from the largest wolf. "They understand that the newborns are a problem and they are going to contribute to helping us rid of Victoria".

Kagome listened to Kouga translate the barks, as she paid attention though she could hear Edward shift closer to her. Though he was close she continued to watch the conversation take place.

"I didn't know he could translate" Edward mentioned softly. "Really none of us did, has he always had that ability?" the vampire asked her.

Kagome only let a twinkle of a smile escape as she kept her voice as low as his was, making it hard for anyone else to listen in "Back in Feudal Era he could understand average wolves. I never knew that he could understand werewolves as well as he can" Kagome explained.

"Since my son Jasper is well versed in fighting against newborns he will demonstrate how we will need to fight" Carlisle replied motioning to Jasper who was standing behind him.

"They will watch" Kouga mentioned turning to Jasper "You can start anytime".

Jasper just nodded and stepped up to address the werewolves "Newborns are easy to counter if you know how to handle them" he replied, "When they are changed, they can be much stronger than how we are later on. Strategically in a fight they will go for the easy kill" Jasper told them. Stopping only a moment he turned back to look at Emmett "Emmett will play the part of a newborn" he said moving into a more open area.

Though Jasper got a rather dirty look from the vampire Emmett still assisted. Standing a good ways away from Jasper Emmett played the part of a newborn "Watch out Jasper" he replied instantly taking off in a strait and a less than strategic line. As the two play-fought Kagome could hear Bella gasp at the two vampires' feat.

"He got him" she heard Alice comment as she watched her husband catch up with Emmett. Both vampires paused in their fighting when it was noticeable that Emmett had lost.

"Got you" Jasper smirked at Emmett, who in return only rolled his eyes at his brother. Turning away from the fight Jasper started speaking again "Did you see how you would need to make it so your attack isn't as straightforward, this will need to be very unpredictable so the newborns are caught off guard".

Kagome looked to the massive wolves to see that they were all paying attention to Jasper. It looked as though the two vampires earned some sort of respect with their fighting.

A few of the pack made some sort of yipping noise, which Kouga instantly translated into that they had understood.

"I want my turn" Kouga replied, instantly itching for another fight. Kagome turned to Carlisle and gave him an embarrassed smile.

Carlisle shook his head out of amusement at Kouga. "Up for another fight Jasper?" he asked his son.

Before the vampire could reply Kouga piped in "No no no" he said "I wanna fight Edward here, see what the boy is made of" he replied turning to Edward, then almost tempting him he cocked an eyebrow waiting for the answer.

Kagome only sighed at Kouga's antics. At least the werewolves and Bella looked interested in how Kouga would fight. It would help break the serious tension between the two groups.

"Sure mutt" Edward teased taking a step towards Kouga, almost anxious to fight with the wolf demon.

"Watch out for Kouga" Kagome replied softly, making sure that Kouga didn't hear her giving any tips to Edward "he doesn't just spar, but he will actually fight" she said "His feet are his best weapons" she finished, referring to Kouga's bandaged feet. Since he was in his traditional furs he could most likely fight better than he could in modern clothing.

Continuing to walk to the demon, Edward turned back to look at her and gave her a smirk almost like he was thanking her for the information.

She watched as the two went to start their sparing, she decided to stand by Rosalie, and Alice. Walking closer to the girls they acknowledged her by glancing in her direction quickly before turning their attention back to the two rivals.

Kagome watched the two boys stand across from each other, both waiting for the other to move first. She studied the two, it was hard to decide which one would come out victorious but it seemed like the decision wasn't too difficult for some vampires. She could hear the whispered bet between Emmett, and Jasper.

Emmett was thinking that his brother would win, but Jasper wasn't going to underestimate Kouga, since he opted to side with the wolf demon.

"Which one do you think will win Kagome?" Alice asked her.

Tipping her head to the side she studied both the motionless men "I'm not sure, Edward of course has the agility and mind reading. Kouga will have the skill and experience though" she replied deciding it would be best not to choose sides.

A few more seconds went by before Kouga got impatient and darted forward, trying to gain the advantage he used his powerful legs to give him enough momentum to spring forward, causing the dirt and rocks to scatter from the speed and power.

"He's fast," Rosalie said from beside her. In response to Rose she only nodded, now focused on the fight.

Edward just as fast avoided Kouga's air attack by jumping to the side.

Though Edward was fast, this fight could swing in Kouga's favor with his full fighting capabilities, it could help him gain the upper hand. Instantly landing, Kouga paused for a split second before kicking off the ground flying towards Edward, thus creating a small explosion of dirt and rocks. Kouga expecting to make a hit brought his leg up to kick the vampire. Though with Edward's mind reading ability he knew exactly what the demon was thinking.

To counter the attack Edward used his strength and power to grasp onto Kouga's leg and throw the demon to the side. Easily Kouga skidded to a halt kicking up dust. Both men paused and glared at each other.

This time Edward took the first move and pretty much disappeared from view going as fast as he could.

Kagome along with the other vampires followed the movements as he circled the demon. Kouga in response used his near perfect eyesight to study the movements.

Kagome's eyes widened when she noticed what Kouga was doing. It was almost exactly what he had done in his fight with Kageromaru. The small detachment from Naraku was arguably twice as fast as Kouga. She remembered the demon that could dig underground and pop out at a moments notice, Kouga had studied his movements and even though Kageromaru was exceptionally fast he could still manage to kick it.

With how Kouga took his time and watched Edwards's movements she knew he was planning the same thing as he had done before. "Kouga's going to strike him!" she exclaimed turning to Carlisle.

Emmett who was on Edward's side just blew off the comment "As if, he won't be able to touch him".

Not more than a second after the comment was spoken Edward appeared out of thin air, now visible to everyone as he suddenly was brought down to normal speed. He was thrown back from Kouga's powerful kick; the vampire skidded back from where Kouga was. Trying to avoid any damage Edward planted his feet to the ground in an attempt to slow his speed. As he continued to fly back he kicked up rocks and dirt making a rather large patch of ruined land. Edward ended up stopping a good thirty feet away in a low crouched position glaring at the demon. His left arm was wrapped around his waist, obviously where Kouga's powerful kick connected.

"This is finished" Carlisle commanded instantly putting a stop to the out of control fight.

Edward stood elegantly, his arm still holding his stomach "Not too bad for a mutt" he commented offhandedly.

Kouga reached his arms over his head and bend back obviously stretching out a sore muscle "Not bad for a bloodsucker" he returned the compliment just as Edward had done.

After the 'bloodsucker' comment Edward glanced to where Jacob stood, obviously entertained that the vampire had been struck in the match. Most likely thinking of something that Edward didn't prefer to hear.

He just ignored the werewolf and turned to walk towards where his family stood.

"Are you okay?" Kagome instantly asked Edward.

Flashing his dazzling smile in her direction he spoke "Yes, I'm fine. Kouga's an exceptional fighter," he said to her, "Has he fought many vampires?" he asked.

Kagome racked her brain as she noticed Alice and Jasper would now take their positions out in the field. "I think the only vampire he fought was the one from earlier," she mentioned.

Immediately Emmett started to crack up "You mean Edward got beat by someone who only killed one vampire?" he asked.

Kagome turned to look over her shoulder at the brute of a vampire "Pretty much" she giggled turning back to look at Edward before glancing to the new fight.

She could hear Carlisle asking Kouga about his fighting style, obviously impressed with the demon.

"Kagome" Rosalie addressed the girl randomly "How did you know what Kouga was going to do?" she asked.

Kagome turned away from the sparing, where Alice clearly had the advantage "He was mimicking movements from one of his previous fights back when I was still human" she told the story. "There was a demon that was named Kageromaru, he was a detachment from our enemy Naraku" she replied.

"What's a detachment?" Rose asked.

Kouga overheard the conversation when he finished speaking with Carlisle "Basically it's something born from Naraku" he summarized. The wolf demon turned his head to watch the pixie-like vampire and Jasper fight "Naraku had several of these minions. Few of them kept his hearts" he grunted now engrossed in the fighting between the two vampires. While he watched he turned to Kagome to let her know she could finish her conversation.

She heard Emmett cough lightly bringing her from her thoughts. Of course Kouga had to be a jerk and bring up a whole new conversation. "His hearts?" Emmett questioned her.

She bit her lip in thought of how to start this conversation. "Naraku was born out of a man named Onigumo. Well, Naraku wanted to get rid of Onigumo's love and lust, so he created a detachment named Muso; he was his heart" Kagome paused a moment before continuing, she was nervously holding her hands in front of her. "His other heart was Naraku himself…" she trailed off remembering the first occurrence with that detachment. "Akago…" she started "was a baby that carried Naraku's heart so that he could not be killed. If Akago was killed then Naraku would die as well."

Kagome noticed that Jasper and Alice's sparing had ended and that Jasper was continuing on with his lesson to the werewolves, "well" she mentioned "Akago can find the darkness in someone's heart, and pretty much possess them. I was under his control for sometime" she explained, not very proud that she was under the baby's control. It did prove that everyone some way or another possessed darkness within them.

"Kagome your turn!" Alice chirped at the Japanese girl.

Heaving a sigh of relief that Alice had taken her away from the conversation she sent a bright smile towards Alice and Jasper. "Sure" she replied leaving the other vampires. "I'm guessing I'm battling Jasper" she spoke.

"Yup!" Alice again leaning forward on her toes, "good luck" she replied before walking off. Surprisingly closer to where Bella was standing, most likely to catch up with the human girl. Though the werewolves watched the pixie-like vampire they didn't move towards her when she came to greet Bella.

"Ready Jasp?" Kagome asked Jasper. At his nod she walked a few yards away and stood there waiting for Jasper to make the first move.

A split second later Jasper took off signaling the fight had begun; Kagome was right after him also using her speed to her advantage.

She had to admit Jasper was amazing strategically, she had thought she would catch him a few times, but he would avoid her attacks at the last moment.

Jasper continued to run around her as she was doing with him. She just had to find an opening in his defenses. The problem that she had to endure with Jasper was that he was militarily trained, so he would be more advanced in hand-to-hand combat. Something most of the other vampires wouldn't be as skilled in.

There she saw it, an opening so she could go for his neck. Kagome bounced on her foot changing her direction at the last minute and went for his neck to close the fight. As she went for it though, she noticed he also changed his speed; interpreting her attack. It seemed as though Jasper was wise enough to false an opening to lead her into a trap.

She could see the gleam in Jaspers eyes when he reached out to grab her. She would not let him defeat her. Kagome just smiled at the vampire; she did know how to use tricks too. As soon as Jasper touched her leather jacket she could feel his strong hand start to come down on her skin she used her full agility and speed to her advantage. She slid out of the black jacket as smooth as melted butter, leaving Jasper holding the article of clothing.

Kagome leaped back and stood in her defensive stance for a moment, letting Jasper realize that he had not succeed.

"Yeah Kagome!" she could hear Kouga yell from across the field.

Kagome just smiled but kept her eyes locked on her opponent. "Cute jacket" she replied waiting for him to continue the fight.

Laughing lightly he dropped the jacket on the ground "of course" he replied before speeding her way.

Getting prepared she also took off avoiding him, but Kagome noticed something was wrong. Her foot slipped slightly on the dirt, something she normally wouldn't do. Her vision seemed off; it was growing hazy. She felt like she was trapped, the worst part of all was that she knew she was starting to go into one of her trances, and Jasper was on the receiving end.

She could still see him, but her vision was growing into a bluish tint, showing the color that her eyes would shine when in a trance. She tried her best to avoid another attack from Jasper, only able to slightly block him. She concentrated on controlling the power; she couldn't do it if she was fighting though. Gently she shook her head, trying to almost shake her trances away.

For a moment she ignored Jasper who instantly grabbed her arms not noticing that she was on the verge of another trance.

"Stop Jasper!" Carlisle shouted noticing what was wrong with Kagome, which in return he instantly released her. "Control it Kagome!" He yelled starting to run for the two.

Her head was swirling and she could see blue. She was using all of her energy to put a stop to the trance; she didn't want to hurt Jasper. She didn't want to hurt any of her new family. For a long moment her wide eyes peered at nothing except the ground as she fought with herself. She raised her arms and thrust her fingers into her long black hair to hold her head.

Trying the best she could, she took a shaky step away from where Jasper stood wide-eyed. She blinked her eyes, something she could never do if she was in a complete trance, she could tell she was on the brink of one, almost hanging over the edge. Taking an easier step she fluttered her eyes a few more times, as though she would do when coming out from a trance.

She could feel Carlisle next to her; she was slowly grasping a hold of her surroundings. Jasper was near the spot where he released her. Edward was coming closer to her, and Kouga was following after Edward as well.

"I'm okay" she replied softly, though her eyes remained wide and still foggy. Her hands came from her head and wrapped around her stomach while she waited hunched over slightly. She shook her head lightly while her eyes drifted close, concentrating on coming completely out of her trance.

She took a steady breath calming her nerves. Her vision was coming back and the blue was dimming. Edward came to stand next to her, his palm resting on her shoulder.

She brought her right hand up cup her mouth while the other still gripped around her middle; her eyes peered at the ground still. They widened when she realized what she was about to actually do "Oh god" she replied, her hand muffled her words. She was sickened with herself, completely and utterly disgusted.

"It's alright," Carlisle replied from behind her "Jasper's fine Kagome, you didn't hurt him" he tried to comfort her.

She shifted her eyes to the werewolves who were blatantly looking at the scene before them. She could have just screwed up the trust between the two groups, if they thought she was dangerous then they would not want to team up with the vampires.

Edwards's hand rubbed the spot on her back near her shoulder, when she looked at him though, his honey colored eyes glared out to the werewolves. For a moment she could hear a growl coming from deep in his chest. He brought his attention back to her after focusing on the werewolves, "Are you alright?" he questioned her.

Kagome just slightly nodded, though she was in shock she had to turn around and apologize to Jasper, if he could ever forgive her.

She broke away from Edward and Carlisle; she could see Jasper standing where he had been when he released her. She faced him and took in his appearance. He did look fine, she only hoped that she didn't hurt him "I'm so sorry" she replied "God I'm just so sorry Jasper. I…" she trailed off looking at the rest of the family. They all looked shocked of the previous event. She turned back to Jasper again "please forgive me"; she pleaded before turning away and headed towards the woods embarrassed over what had happened.

As she passed Carlisle she let him know that she was heading to feed. When he nodded in understanding she continued to the wooded area, leaving the vampires, werewolves, human, and demon behind.

The tree's blocked out the moonlit sky; the ground below seemed much darker than it was out in the clearing. Though it was dark Kagome continued to walk as though it as it was still light out. Though she would need to feed eventually she really wanted to reflect on what had happened.

Thank goodness she knew what was happening to her, and thank goodness Carlisle realized and told Jasper to release her. This was the problem with her gift; if she felt weaker than usual she would be prone to feeling like she was threatened more often. Thus her power would automatically kick in. It was a defense mechanism almost, if she sustained the animal diet for long enough the trances should stop eventually, and she could better control them. Like when she survived on the blood of animal back when she met Carlisle.

It was her fault though, she should have been more cautious about the sparing. She could have just declined to spar and there wouldn't have been any problems.

Kagome saw a huge tree as she continued walking. She stared up at the massive tree. The roots of the tree buried itself into the ground, but not so much that they were hidden. The trunk base was larger than the normal trees around, making it stand out. Bark climbed up to the skies where branches then spread out near the top. Leaves filled the top of the tree and surrounded the ends of the branches, helping to block out the sky's light. Beams of light escaped past the leaves and brightened the ground in small places.

Kagome continued to study the sight before her, to be perfectly honest the scene was quite ethereal. She moved her right hand to rest on her left side, right above where the scar remained after so many years.

Pretty much her chaotic life started with a tree.

Well, a boy stuck to the tree was more like it.

"Kagome?" she heard Alice ask from behind her. She was not one of the people she would have picked to come see if she was doing well, since she had almost murdered her husband.

Kagome turned her head to look over her shoulder to see that Alice stood a few yards behind her; she didn't look angry but more worried if anything. "You should be angry with me" she replied turning back around to walk up to the tree. Gently she rested on one of the roots, facing Alice once again. "I'm so sorry Alice" she replied looking towards the pixie-like vampire.

"It's fine, everyone's okay" she replied, Alice being her graceful self glided over to Kagome and gently sat beside her on one of the protruding roots. "You didn't know this was going to happen".

If she could cry she would have, never in her life she believed that she could meet someone so forgiving. "I almost killed Jasper though," her solemn voice replied. Kagome leaned over to bury her head in her own lap, her arms folded to rest by her stomach.

Alice let a kind smile grace her lips; she reached out to rub Kagome's back. A few moments went by and neither vampire spoke, but let the calm breeze rustle the leaves around them.

"Jasper had no ill will toward you," she replied to the slumped over girl, still continuing to rub her back comfortably "Neither do I, nor the rest of the family" she replied. "Besides we all know you didn't mean it".

"Did I screw up everything?" Kagome murmured into her lap. She didn't want to see Alice's kind face; she might just feel guiltier than if Alice had yelled at her.

Alice just giggled lightly "If you are referring to the werewolves then no" she replied. When Kagome didn't say anything Alice continued, "If anything they are more interested in joining".

Kagome stayed quiet a long moment thinking over what Alice had said, "Why is that?" she mumbled out, her face still pressed against her jeans.

"I'm not speaking with you if you keep your head buried in your lap" Alice joked as she waited for the Japanese girl to look at her. When Kagome finally picked up her head from her lap Alice then explained what she meant. "They did learn a lot, but also they learned more about Kouga and you" she said. Alice's smile reached Kagome and she slightly smiled when Alice spoke "They were curious about your gift, when you seemed so upset they became even more confused as to why you would get a reaction like that".

"Carlisle explained to them what your gift was, then the werewolves understood why you were so upset", she explained. "When they saw how troubled you were over the ordeal then they knew you hold some kind of…" the vampire paused thinking of a way to repeat what the werewolves had said "Human emotion I guess?" she questioned herself thinking. "Though we aren't human now… I don't understand why they think we cannot relate to humans, we all once were one at some point" Alice mused looking towards Kagome.

"So Jasper isn't upset with me?" she asked Alice.

"Smile Kagome" the vampire commanded "Jasper is fine and he wanted to come see you himself, but Carlisle thought it best if he continued to teach the werewolves. If you remember from Edward's stories he once tried to attack Bella as well," Alice added to make Kagome feel better.

She was quiet for a moment; she knew Alice and the rest wouldn't want her to dwell on the accident. She couldn't shake the thought that things could have turned out differently.

"It's okay, like you mentioned before…" Alice trailed off trying to remember exactly what Kagome had told "Though Emmett isn't the best for telling stories, Edward filled me in" she replied "There was a demon who kept you under his control?" she asked.

Kagome just nodded "Yeah, Akago" she filled in the name for Alice "he could find darkness within someone and could then control them, I was under his control" she summarized.

"Exactly!" Alice chirped startling Kagome slightly. "You see, you don't have to feel bad about this whole situation, no one can be in control every single moment. You don't have to be perfect all the time".

Kagome smiled at the vampire almost out of acceptance "Only you could take a flaw of mine and twist it into something good" she joked "and you're the only person who could take that flaw and cheer me up with it" she replied.

Alice just hopped up from her position on the root "I know!" she said deciding to walk along the roots of the massive tree. "Now that this whole situation is over and resolved and everyone is happy again," she replied walking gracefully. "We can talk about Edward"

Kagome followed Alice with her eyes "Was he angry with me?" she asked the girl.

"Oh hardly, he wanted to follow you here right away to check on you" Alice replied leaning against the trunk of the tree "I thought you could use a little girl talk instead" she replied.

Kagome turned her head away from Alice to glance in the direction of the field. It was so different with Edward than her past life. If she did something like this in the past she would have been yelled at by a certain demon. It was nice to feel like someone cared, he had done nothing but treat her with the utmost respect ever since arriving here.

While Kagome was lost in her thoughts Alice took the time to study the girl, she hid it mostly but she knew that Kagome truly was head over heels in love with her brother "Do you like him?" she asked randomly.

Kagome's head twisted around and shot a look towards Alice, a sheer look of alarm spread across her face "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Edward of course!" she chirped gripping onto a low branch to hold "I can tell that you like him".

Kagome's honey colored eyes turned away from Alice, though she didn't move her head she averted her gaze. For a second she thought of what Alice had mentioned, of course she liked him. It was truly awhile since she liked anyone, not after her first love. This seemed like shaky and new ground for her though, "Yeah" she replied quietly. Kagome's eyes changed to Alice's direction, "I do like him".

Alice only smiled, "You know…" she drew out "Edward likes you as well" she replied. "I can tell with these kinds of things" Alice spoke.

"It just seems odd to me that the family is so determined to get us together" she replied feeling the pressure from the family.

Alice surprisingly held a frown on her face "Before you got here…" she trailed off thinking on how to put her next thought "Edward was not like he was before. He was unhappy, depressed, and so on" she replied waving her had carelessly to make her point. "We never thought he would bounce back from how he was after him and Bella split".

"It's hard for anyone to come back after such a deep and meaningful relationship" Kagome stated softly understanding how he must have felt.

Alice nodded simply before continuing "We just want him to be with someone nice and wonderful" she replied still holding onto the branch uncaringly. "He looks like his old self when he is with you Kagome. Even less tense than he was when with Bella, he doesn't have to worry about being careful around you like he was with her. He doesn't have to feel the pressure to watch his strength, he doesn't have to worry about hurting you physically", she mentioned simply.

Kagome didn't speak up so Alice continued, "I don't know why, but Edward has yet to make a move on you" she smirked at the end. "I think he is afraid to start a new relationship" she hummed out, thinking about the whole drama "He feels threatened with Kouga here".

At that sentence Kagome let a happy smirk escape, Kouga did have a way of… pushing people to do what he wanted. "Kouga is just playing around, Edward shouldn't feel threatened by him" she replied to Alice.

The little vampire let go of the branch and hopped down from where she was standing "Oh that's hardly the case, every time a certain demon even looks at you Edward just gets so jealous" Alice remarked. "This is why I am going to help!" she replied.

Kagome shot her a look "You are not" she reprimanded her "If it's meant to happen it will" Kagome stated standing up from her seated position "If it doesn't, I will not stand in the way of fate" she finished.

"Well that's no fun Kagome" Alice replied standing next to the girl.

Kagome was quiet for a long moment as she thought of what they had recently talked about "True" she started "It might not be fun but it's life" she stated offhandedly.

"You should at least talk to Edward about it, if you don't the rest of the family will keep pushing. I have a feeling Edward is more than ready to move onto a new relationship. He knows Bella can't be part of the vampire world, and she is happy where she is at" Alice explained resting a pale hand on Kagome's shoulder "He has changed so much since you arrived here, at least let him know your interested".

Kagome crossed her arms and looked down to the ground out of thought "If I do this" she started "and he denies me" Kagome added, once she saw Alice going to speak she instantly continued her thought "The family cannot bug me anymore about relationships, hooking up, boyfriends, or whatever things are involved. I can then blame you for all my heartache then".

Alice just rolled her eyes at the girl "He won't" she replied confident in her brother "As if he could even reject someone like you, he is completely, utterly, and pathetically in love with you" her voice was positive but Kagome seemed to brush off her optimism.

"Well we will see then" Kagome replied "I still think this is one-sided," she said referring to her crush on the other vampire.

Alice just giggled "Come on, lets head back to the house" her voice sounded cheerful. Quickly grabbing Kagome's hand she pulled the vampire along "Be happy Kagome, everything is fine" she said.

Though Kagome heard her, she just couldn't accept that everyone could forgiver her so easily for almost killing Jasper. She also couldn't stop that ounce of doubt that if she spilled her life to Edward that he would turn her down. She didn't have the best track record with guys, and she was quite inexperienced with relationships. There weren't exactly many suitable boyfriends out there for a vampiress such as her self.

Heaving a sigh as Alice dragged her along Kagome hoped for the best.


	11. Leave Old Pictures in the Past

Author note:

Anyway, I am getting some fantastic questions, and I have the answers for them all typed up so please keep asking them if you have a question about anything involving this story, my writing style, or if I will do a sequel or not. This is your chance to get any last questions before I post up the Q&A.

I will have only one more chapter after this one is posted, then an epilogue then this story is completed!

I just cannot believe how many people actually read this story, it was a simple idea I thought of, this is truly my perfect story and I find it amazing that so many people found enjoyment in it like I have.

This is a long freaking chapter though, I wanted certain ideas in this chapter, but to make it flow I needed to make smooth transitions, and for that to happen I needed a lot more writing involved. My longest chapter I have ever written, so I hope you enjoy.

Ps. Happy forth of July for anyone who celebrates it, for all of my non American friends out there who read this I would like to say Happy Saturday! You get a special update from me as well!

Lindsey

* * *

Vicariously Immortal

Chapter 11: Leave Old Pictures in the Past

Forks Washington (5th June 2006- 1:00am)

It was early in the morning when Alice and herself made it back to the house. Esme who stayed behind greeted them when they entered the house.

"Where are the rest?" she asked the two girls who entered the home. Esme quietly was reading a cookbook in the kitchen, most likely searching for new recipes for Kouga. She leaned over the countertop at the island, her right hand delicately held the next page of the book, ready to turn the page when needed.

Before Kagome could come clean about what had happened Alice spoke up "They didn't need us anymore so we decided to come back early".

Kagome rolled her eyes at the girl and walked up to Esme "Actually there was an incident" she started to say. She thought of how to put the next sentence so she wouldn't scare Esme "I was sparring with Jasper, and my gift thought he was a threat" she replied. "He is fine" she hurriedly spoke getting nervous "but it gave everyone a good scare" Kagome turned somber "especially me".

The three girls were quiet for a moment processing what she had said, that was until Esme broke the tension. "Dear" she addressed Kagome "how are you doing?" she asked her softly, knowing the girl felt overly guilty for something that wasn't truly her fault.

Kagome didn't say anything at first, still thinking about what had happened "I'm better…" she replied slowly "Alice helped with a little pep talk back in the woods" she clarified.

"She is going to talk to Edward too," Alice chirped at Esme. "I said that she should just tell him how she feels".

"Alice!" Kagome growled embarrassed that all of her feelings were on display for everyone to see. Thank goodness Emmett wasn't there to see, or heaven forbid Edward.

Esme didn't say anything but only smiled at the two girls as they bickered back and forth. "Alice, don't tease Kagome" she reprimanded, though Kagome started out as a good friend of Carlisle's she was moving into a place alongside the rest of the children of the house.

Alice crossed her arms and rolled her eyes while she turned away from Kagome in mock anger, while Kagome did the same. The two girls had their backs to each other not wanting to even look at the other girl. Both symbolizing what two young children would do while in a fight.

"She started it" Alice mumbled out still opting to face away from Kagome.

"I did not!" the Japanese vampire instantly turned around to face the little vampire. "Take that back Alice", she argued.

Before the vampire could even reply the fight was interrupted by one of the family members "I hear yelling" Jaspers voice replied before he walked through the open doorway that led out to the tree limb.

Jasper looked a little roughed up, probably another round of fighting had passed while they were gone, but other than that he looked like the same Jasper. "How are you doing there?" he directed the question at Kagome, who instantly looked sadder than she was the previous moment.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" she responded to his question. Kagome dropped her crossed arms so they lay motionless at her side.

Jasper straitened up when he hopped from the branch. "It's okay though, I understand" he replied walking up to her.

She still seemed hesitant when he approached her but she didn't say anything. Jasper who was usually the one to shy away from intense emotion was the one who approaching her emotional self. Gently he reached out and rested a large hand on her shoulder in a comforting way.

"By the way" he simply stated holding out her black jacket that she had forgotten when they were sparing "you left this" he chuckled showing the jacket that he held loose in his other hand. "Wouldn't want you to forget your cute jacket" he replied repeating what she had said before.

With that simple joke between them Kagome knew that everything would be all right, and she instantly felt lighter. "If you like it so much you should keep it," she joked with him, regardless, she reached out and took the piece of clothing from him. It was sweet of him to bring it after what had happened.

Jasper squeezed her shoulder one last time before ceasing contact "Not my style" he stated simply.

"So why are you only here?" Alice asked her husband.

Though Jasper seemed more talkative then usual he remained as emotionless as he usually was "Well Edward is up in his room, he came back when I did. The rest decided to stay behind and discuss when we would meet up again" he replied to her question.

Esme who was quiet for a while decided to ask Jasper how the whole training session went. While he answered her Alice politely stood beside him, but not before giving Kagome a knowing look. This being a reminder that she should pay Edward a visit.

She felt better about the current situation as she gripped onto the leather jacket, in his own special way Jasper had said all he needed to make her feel completely comfortable around him again. Maybe he had indeed used his gift on her, to make her feel more at ease, or maybe he was better with people than everyone had thought.

Kagome only let a smile grace her perfect lips while she left the room to walk to the sitting area, which was currently shared by Kouga and her. While she passed the hall closet she opened it almost silently, and gently hung the dirt-covered piece of clothing on an empty hanger, before closing the door once more and continuing on her way.

The sitting room was much worse off than when she arrived, though it looked like blankets and pillows were neatly folded and stacked on one of the couches, her own stuff was spread across the room. Bags that were filled with things she bought or gifts from Alice (particularly clothing) graced the corners of the room. One object though was neatly placed on top of the coffee table in the center of the room.

The backpack that she had arrived with remained untouched since the last time she moved it. Though it wasn't as hideous as her yellow bag she carried with her to the past, it was still bulky. She walked up to the backpack and unzipped the top of it. Inside it held her most precious things, two of the items she was going to show Edward.

One was a thick book, pages upon pages looked to be well worn. The edges stained yellow and various pages bent to keep spots. The dark black cover helped with protection, but even that was beginning to look as though it was past its date.

To put it simply she held a book that had her most important memories.

Kagome ran a hand over the rough surface of the book, she kept many journals of her past, but this one was the 'crème de la crème' as it were. Her other journals she kept in one of her homes in Japan, pretty much her storage place over all the years while she traveled. She must have copied this main book over a good eight times; when it became almost unreadable she would then start copying.

She gently set the book aside and reached into her bag again, this time pulling out a much larger leather bound book. This was her photo album, and it was the one thing that would be irreplaceable in all that she owned.

Taking only a second to admire her possessions she grabbed both objects and made her way to the stairs so she could speak with Edward.

Each step she took she grew more nervous, by the time she reached the top of the stairs she guessed Jasper could feel how anxious she was.

She was going to do this though, if she told him about her feelings then she wouldn't have to worry about them later when the final fight happened with Victoria. She could have an easy mindset, no regrets; maybe Alice was right in pushing her to tell Edward how she felt.

Because only the heavens knew how head over heels in love she was with him.

While she thought she noticed that her feet carried her to Edwards room. Carefully as to not drop the two objects she knocked on his door politely. She stood there in front of his door waiting for him to open it.

No more than a few seconds had actually went by before the door in front of her opened smoothly, Edward peered out of his room. "What are you doing here?" he asked her surprised that she was standing at his doorway.

"Not happy to see me?" she joked at his confused expression, though she seemed happy she just felt even more nervous, and slightly disappointed.

Edward heard what she had said, realizing he might have said the wrong thing "No, I thought you would want to be alone for a while" opening the door further he allowed her to enter the room "I'm glad you would even want to talk with me" he stated closing the door behind her.

"Why wouldn't I?" she asked him turning around to just see him closing the door. Noticing instantly what conversation she had jumped into, she felt sick when she thought of earlier. Hopefully he would drop the subject.

Edward was silent for a while thinking if he wanted to even bring up what had happened earlier. He turned to look at her face, noticing that she did look anxious and guilty. Then he knew that he wasn't going to talk about what had happened. If she would rather forget then he would follow her "so what do you have there?" he asked motioning to the objects that she carried.

Kagome looked into his eyes when she heard he changed the subject, something she was thankful for. "Oh" she spoke noticing what he had asked. Quickly, and nervously she went to grip her two personal items better, but under his intense gaze she fumbled slightly causing her journal to fall to the floor. She couldn't believe how clumsy she was acting in front of him, of all the moments to act.

Instantly she dropped to her knees to grab the object, but Edwards hand met hers when she touched the cover "I got it" he replied picking up the book before she could.

Her eyes followed him while he stood, his pale strong hand gripped onto her journal. She watched as he took his time looking at the cover of the book. "That's some of my most important memories" she replied before she got up from the floor.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked looking at her.

She paused a moment to gain her confidence. "I kept journals ever since I could remember" she spoke before going to sit on his small sofa in his room. She looked at him still standing in the center of his room, gripping onto the book. "I…" she trailed off looking down to her lap, where her album rested "I thought you should know what my life was like when I was human" Kagome softly spoke while she brushed a piece of long black hair behind her shoulder.

He followed her example and sat beside her. "What brought all this on?" he asked her, confused over how timid she was acting. "Is there something wrong?" he asked her.

Gently she shook her head "No" she replied gently. "I…" quickly she grew scared, this seemed so much harder now that she was in front of him. She never really confessed to anyone, she was always the little girl who hid her feelings to protect everyone around her. In a fight she could be as confidant as ever, but dealing with boys? Not so much.

"Kagome?" he asked her snapping her from her thoughts.

The girl looked at him, his honey colored eyes staring intensely at her. "Never mind" she quickly spoke standing up and taking a step towards the door "It's nothing, forget I said anything," she laughed brushing it off.

She felt his hand wrap gently around her wrist, instantly halting her escape. He smoothly came to stand in front of her "Kagome" he replied, his silky voice saying her name. "What's wrong?" he asked her, instantly worried over how she was acting.

"I'm just so bad with this", she said turning to look at him. "I really like you" she spit out. Instantly she started to get nervous again "I mean" she stated to panic "I thought you were really cute when I met you. I knew you felt sore about Bella though, so I didn't want to say anything. Then the family was bugging us about getting together, and Alice told me that I was in love with you. I didn't want it to be that deep, since I knew you still felt something for Bella. Alice said I should tell you how I felt about you, and that had me thinking then. Oh! I am so going to kill her for putting this idea in my head" Kagome ranted, not even bother to face the man in front of her, but more so talking with herself.

"You know what" she finished turning back to his shocked face "Forget this ever happened, we can stay friends, or acquaintances if that makes you feel better. I'll ignore this petty little crush, and we can pretend this never happened" she finished her entire speech.

Kagome turned away from him not wanting to look at him for the sheer embarrassment of the situation. She made it to the door before she could feel him behind her. "Stop" he commanded, instantly her hand rested on the handle of the door, begging to be turned.

She calmly placed her forehead on the door; if one could die of embarrassment she probably would have, maybe several times over.

"I want you to stay here for a moment" he replied placing his hands on her shoulders, and gently leading her to the sofa. He gazed into her eyes for a split second before turning away and himself walking out of the door, and quietly shutting it behind him.

She was left in his room.

Completely alone.

Kagome was completely baffled now, not only did she feel upset over the whole thing, but now she felt utterly confused. Why did he leave her in his room? If he would reject her wouldn't he just let her leave; he could have maybe at least tell her why he had to depart.

For a few moments she sat in his room and thought about what had happened, her confession could have gone better. She felt human again for some reason, completely vulnerable. That was one thing she was thankful for in her life. She did learn so much from her human life, and she remembered so much, she could keep that humanity within her. That was something she never wanted to lose.

Suddenly there was a knock at Edwards door. A simple, and gentle tap could be heard throughout the room.

Now she was really confused, regardless, she went up to the door and opened it. She would have never expected what was on the other side though.

Edward was smiling at her, showing his perfect white teeth "May I come in?" he questioned her politely.

Kagome tilted her head to the side trying to understand what Edward was doing. "It's your room though" she responded looking at him, a frown on her face while she tried to understand his actions.

"Humor me?" he asked still smiling, his eyes shone in her direction.

"Alright" she heard her voice say "You may come in" she answered his question. Gently she brushed some of her hair back that had fallen over her shoulder. "What's this all about?" she asked him.

Edward was quiet for a second before closing the door, leaving them exactly how they were before they had left "I was raised to be a gentleman in my time period" he started his speech "I know exactly how you feel about me, and I wanted you to feel completely comfortable".

"I don't get it" Kagome mused; she rested her album on the desk table beside her and gave him her full attention.

"I wanted to take you out of that last encounter, and give you complete control of the situation" Edward mentioned looking towards the girl in front of him "I'm just someone who thinks you're completely stunning, and sophisticated. I'm standing in front of you to ask if you would honor me with a date" he politely asked. "You don't have to feel obligated though".

Kagome stood in front of him, unable to believe that he had turned the whole situation around to put him in the embarrassing situation instead of her being in the uncomfortable position. It was actually really sweet of him to give her complete control.

Kagome looked at him, he had a soft look on his face, this caused her to have a giant smile spread across her face "I'll go on a date with you" she accepted.

He grabbed her hand in his "I'm glad" he replied pulling her closer to him. "So you were going to tell me about your human life?" he asked her.

"Mmhmm" she hummed still in a haze from his dazzling self "I thought that you should know more about me if we were going to do this" she referred to their new relationship.

Edward reached behind her and gripped onto the album "In return I will tell you of myself then". Both of them sat on the sofa, Edward handed her the album so she could start.

Kagome took a split second to look at Edward before opening the cover. Pictures of her childhood stared back at her, pictures she had seen an uncounted number of times. Mixed between the glossy newer copied pictures were older photographs that were originals. Since some of the originals were with her when traveling back in time, they needed to be copied so they wouldn't be damaged anymore than they were after five hundred years. The original pictures were found in her home only a few years ago, they wouldn't need to be put into storage yet.

"You had blue eyes," Edward observed looking at a picture of herself around the age of seven.

She glanced to the first few pictures of her childhood, a happy blue-eyed little girl smiling in each one "Yeah I did" she replied, "What color were your eyes?" she asked him.

"Green" came his calm reply as he continued to flip through the album completely enthralled by it.

She smiled at the thought of him having green eyes. He must have had stunning eyes when he was human.

"Were they your family?" he asked pointing to a photo on a different page.

She looked at her family from when she was still human; "Yeah" she softly spoke reaching out to brush along the surface of the picture. "My grandfather lived for the old stories and myths of the past, believed that anyone new to the shrine was a demon" she laughed quietly.

Then she motioned to her brother "This is Souta my brother, he loved videogames and soccer" she summarized. Gently she looked at Edward, who continued to stare at the photo. "He thought traveling to the past was, well, in his terms 'awesome'" she replied remembering all the times Souta looked up to Inuyasha. "Though we were at each others throats most of the time, deep down we really loved each other".

"My mother" she stated pointing to the older dark-haired woman "she was such a happy person, supported me in whatever I did. Even if that meant risking my life in the past; she was a very down to earth person".

She leaned against his shoulder while looking at the pictures on the page, most of which were her family.

"And your father?" Edward asked letting her lean against him while he looked through the amazing pictures she had put together. Gently he wrapped his right arm around her, so his hand rested on her waist.

She closed her eyes for a split second before answering his question "He died when I was very young, just before Souta was born. It's been so long I can't even picture him," she explained. "I got my blue eyes from him" Kagome said as an afterthought "That is the only feature of him that I know. Sadly I could never find any pictures of him, I didn't think my mother had many to begin with. Eventually they would get lost or ruined".

"My eyes came from my mother" he stated looking down to her head. She continued to look at the pictures they had laying in front of them, so he couldn't see her face but he knew she was smiling at the conversation. For them, this was truly a huge step in the direction of a relationship.

Kagome took over the page flipping as she explained more of her family and friends before she reached the point of her time traveling years.

Edward had never seen anyone from the past; no other vampire aside herself and Carlisle ever had a chance to even see Inuyasha. Edward would have that chance though.

A silver haired, and golden eyed demon frowned in the picture, obviously she had caught him at a bad moment "This is Inuyasha" Kagome whispered into the silent room as she waited for Edward to share his thoughts.

* * *

Forks Washington (8th June 2006)

Kagome grabbed a pair of dark jeans for later that night; it had been several days since the last sparing with the werewolves. Tonight would be another day to practice, though she would not participate for obvious reasons.

She flipped the pair of jeans over her arm so she could carry it to the bathroom where she would change. Her hand pushed the hangers in the closet looking for a top to wear for that night. Her hand brushed a small sweatshirt, she had bought it with Alice, and she loved it from the first moment she saw it.

It was black and white; Japanese writing was spread across it in a calligraphy style, it saying various things. She could just fit a light shirt underneath, and her outfit would be fine for that night.

"Ready Kagome?" Alice came up behind her when she grabbed the top off the hanger.

She smiled at Alice "Yeah" she replied before motioning to her clothing she held "just about to change for tonight" she explained before walking to the bathroom since she had no bedroom to change in.

Alice of course being the chipper person she was followed her almost into the bathroom "You getting nervous tonight?" she asked when Kagome shut the door.

Kagome slipped her jeans on while listening to Alice "Nope" she replied as chipper as Alice was "completely comfortable" she answered.

"That's good" the girl on the other side of the door spoke. "Wouldn't want any mishaps with Jasper again".

Gently Kagome laughed at the comment, since the whole family joked about the incident with her and Jasper; ironically it made her feel a lot better. It was like an old inside joke between friends. "Maybe it might be you in his position if you keep bugging me" Kagome joked back with the dark-haired girl.

There wasn't a reply for a long moment; Kagome was going to say something until she silenced by a new voice "Really? I would hope not" was said from the other side of the door. She threw on her shirt and carried her sweatshirt with her while she opened the door.

"Never for you" she teased Edward who stood with Alice next to the doorway.

Alice gave a bright smile towards the couple "Well I'm hurt that he gets better treatment from you than I do" she mused before shrugging "I guess I will check on Rose, last I heard she was trying to get Emmett moving so he would be ready for tonight".

With that Alice walked off with a sly smile directed towards the two, "Be good you two" she mentioned while she turned the corner to go find Rosalie.

"Goodbye Alice" Edward stressed, most likely embarrassed over how his sister was acting.

"Hmm" Kagome mused looking to Edward's older black sweatshirt "Not dressing up?" she asked hooking a finger in the hood of the clothing.

He glanced down to her designer sweatshirt in her hand "Well unlike some people" he chuckled while looking at her "I have to actually spar tonight, and I am not ruining another set of clothes" he replied referring to his last set, which was pretty much ruined by Kouga.

Kagome only laughed at his comment "So a revenge fight with Kouga tonight then?"

"I wouldn't call it that," Edward stated "but yes," he chuckled. Gently he let a soft smile grace his marble-like face "Lets head to the living room to wait for everyone".

Kagome only nodded as she let him wrap his hand around her waist while she wrapped her own hand around his middle.

They both walked into the living room. Kouga was first seen spread across the couch eating a sandwich. Jasper and Esme were quietly sitting while listening to Kouga telling some kind of story from his past.

"Can you be any more disgusting?" Kagome questioned instantly stopping his tale. She placed her sweatshirt on a chair in the corner not wanting to put it on just yet.

Kouga looked her way, a piece of ham hung out of his mouth "Maybe" he said, but when he did the slice of ham plopped onto the glass place he was holding.

"He just did" Edward mused allowing Kagome to take the last remaining chair, since Kouga took up an entire couch. Politely he stood next to her "Where's Carlisle?" he questioned his family.

"Oh" Esme spoke "He went ahead to wait for Jacob and everyone, just in case they arrived earlier than expected" she explained "He said whenever your guys were ready you could head over".

Kouga tilted his head back and ate the last piece of ham, while he chewed he spoke "Might at well head over then" he replied swallowing the food. "Anyone coming along?" he questioned.

"I will" Jasper replied standing up from where he was sitting beside Esme.

"Bye you two" Kagome replied while they made their way through the open doorway to the forest.

She then noticed Kouga had left his plate on the table; she would need to talk with him about his manners. She got up from her spot in the chair and walked over to pick up the plate. "I apologize for Kouga," she said showing Esme the plate "again" she added giggling.

"I'll take that" Edward replied walking up to her and grabbing the plate "You finish getting ready then we can leave," he replied with a smile in her direction.

"You don't have to…" but she trailed off when he calmly walked out of the room in the direction of the kitchen.

"Ugh" she groaned when she turned on her heel to retrieve her sweatshirt form the chair. "I could have got it" she replied loudly ignoring Esme's amused smile. As she zipped up the article of clothing she saw Edward come back through the door.

"I know" he replied "but why else have a boyfriend if they don't do things for their girlfriend?" he casually asked shrugging his shoulders.

She only rolled her eyes playfully while she looked in her backpack for her old silver chopstick, sometimes over the years she liked to put her hair up instead of leaving it down everyday. "I can do some things for you as well" she said while she quickly twisted her long hair around the chopstick and securing it so it stayed "a girlfriend should also do things for her boyfriend" she mused tucking a small strand of hair behind her ear.

"Ah you see though, I was raised during a time of chivalry. That isn't easily forgotten" he played along with her, enjoying their odd conversation.

"Bye Esme!" Kagome bid the older woman who still watched with interest on the sofa "come on you" she turned to Edward grabbing onto his hand and pulling him in the direction of the exit.

"Bye Esme" Edward replied as well while Kagome tugged him along.

When the two left they both could hear the woman giggling as she bid them a parting.

Kagome and Edward ran through the woods to the baseball field, it wasn't a long distance but it did give them some time to goof off while running.

Kagome would feel a tap on her shoulder and he would speed past her. Since she was just as fast as he was, she could do the same and joke around with him.

The couple arrived at the field hand in hand. Sometime during the trip they slowed down and laced their fingers together in a loving manner. When they were at the edge of the field they looked ahead and noticed that the werewolves were already there, along with Alice, Jasper, Kouga, and Carlisle.

Kagome also eyed Bella who was standing alongside the werewolves. Instantly she dropped Edward's hand and went to walk forward.

"What's wrong?" he asked her, now worried over how different she was acting. Before she answered he looked to where Bella stood, his ex-girlfriend; then he knew. Gently he took her hand like they had been.

"I thought with Bella here" Kagome replied, "you would want to keep our relationship low key" she explained herself. Gently she turned her head from where she was looking to focus on his face.

He only shook his head lightly "She has moved on" he explained to his girlfriend "I have as well" he mentioned giving her hand a reassuring squeeze before he dragged his girl into the clearing to meet up for practice.

She could have swooned at the comforting words; maybe she did have to thank Alice later. Edward dragged her to the rest of the family, instantly she pulled him with her to hang out with the girl in question. Since Rose wasn't there yet, most likely her and Emmett was doing something the rest of the family would choose not to know, she chose to speak with Alice instead.

"Start without us?" She asked the vampire.

Alice looked out to where Jasper was explaining more about newborns, and Carlisle was speaking with Sam about any new information they had found out, with help from Kouga for translation. "Yeah, they only arrived a few moments ago. You didn't miss much," she explained looking to her brother and Kagome. "Jasper will need your help, I'll take care of Kagome for you" she said grabbing Kagome's other hand and pushing Edward away.

"Fine" he groaned at her pushing him, with a wink towards his girlfriend he walked out to where Jasper was to help out.

Kagome just smiled at his antics and focused on Alice "You find Rose and Emmett?" she asked the girl.

"Yeah" Alice announced, "had a vision I'd rather not have," she replied giving a certain look towards Kagome.

"Ahh" she drawled out "they were 'getting it on' so to speak?"

Alice frowned at the comment "That's an understatement" she put it simply earning a hearty laugh from Kagome.

The two girls were silent while they watched the sparing going on, Jasper was explaining more about what they would be up against. With what they had leaned, and what they found out from the werewolves, Victoria was getting closer. They could smell her close to the house yesterday, so they needed a plan and soon, and Alice wasn't having much luck with her visions, so it made it worse.

"Still no luck?" she asked her friend next to her, knowing that Alice would know what she was asking about.

Alice shook her head "Still nothing, I am having trouble seeing around the werewolves and Kouga".

"That's a problem isn't it" Kagome mentioned thinking "Hopefully we can think of a plan later though, hopefully get an outcome from your visions".

"Yes" she answered, while the two girls seemed to drop the conversation they were having when they noticed that Rosalie and Emmett were running through the surrounding forest. "Seems like the lovers finally got going" Alice mentioned casually, still annoyed that she had to see a vision with them in it.

"I don't know why but they either make me want to coo 'cute' or make me sick at how much they are in to each other" Kagome joked to Alice, knowing that Emmett and Rosalie probably heard her, and the way she could hear Edwards chuckle she knew he heard her as well.

The two vampires entered the baseball field and instantly walked over to the two girls chatting. "Sick huh?" Emmett asked shoving her slightly. "Take a look at you and Edward, and then get back to me about being sick".

Alice laughed lightly while Rosalie had an annoyed smirk on her face, probably half pissed that she was the bunt of the joke, and half happy that Kagome was now the main focus of Emmett's wrath.

"Rosalie" they heard Carlisle call for the girl "we need you for a moment" he answered when she focused her attention on him.

She gracefully rolled up her sleeves a few times knowing she would need to probably fight someone "I'll be back you guys" she said to the group before heading to go see what she needed to do from Carlisle.

"Bye babe" Emmett casually said before turning his attention to Alice and Kagome. "Now back to the sickening sweet relationship between you and Edward" Emmett started to explain.

"Which is nowhere near as sickening as yours and Rose's" Kagome countered to the brute of a vampire "my gosh, even Alice was traumatized by her vision of you two".

Emmett paused for a moment and looked to Alice "See anything good then?" he asked her, completely being serious for a moment.

"Completely gross Emmett" Alice replied ignoring the male of their group.

"Come on guys, you two can't take a joke," he complained holding his hands up in mock surrender.

Kagome shrugged leaving the comment to hang in the air, "Shouldn't you be helping out there?" she asked him "we all know why I'm not fighting, and Alice is just keeping me company" she explained.

Emmett swung an arm to rest across her shoulders "I can't keep you company either? I thought we were bonding so well" he came up with his answer for her.

Kagome let a true smile escape as Emmett spoke, she couldn't be happier with her life. She had her new family, her old friend Carlisle, her even older friend Kouga, and her new friend and boyfriend Edward. Aside from the Victoria problem she had an amazing life.

"We are bonding" she answered the vampire who was hanging onto her. "We are chatting with each other and enjoying the show" she referred to the fighting that was taking place in front of them. Currently some of the werewolves were participating in the sparing, so they could get a feel of what they needed to do.

"Ahh" Emmett hummed "Kagome you are too witty" he complimented. "Once Carlisle needs me I hope you two will miss me" he told the two girls who ignored him and decided to watch the events between the vampires and werewolves.

"Seems like Bella wants to come over here" Alice spoke up looking across the field to where the human girl was watching the three vampires talking.

Kagome glanced to Bella, to see that she was indeed watching them. "You two are her friends, she hasn't been able to chat with you in so long" she provided an answer. Though she was afraid of the situation that she was in fact Edward's ex, she knew that the two vampires would probably love to be able to chat with Bella again "she should come over here so she isn't alone" Kagome mentioned seeing that Jacob was participating along with the rest of the werewolves, so Bella had no one to talk with.

Alice looked back to Emmett before glancing in her direction "You sure Kagome?" she asked knowing there could be tension since Kagome was now with Edward.

"Absolutely!" she answered the girl, she wouldn't stop Bella from talking with the Cullens. She had no right or power over that, if they wanted to see Bella then they could.

Alice smiled at Kagome before looking across the way to Bella. She stepped forward and waved the girl over, who immediately looked relieved.

Kagome grew quiet when Bella walked up to the two vampires, she noticed slightly that Edward had looked over to their direction, her eyes caught his and he gave her a helpful smile.

"Hey Bella" Emmett greeted the girl when she was close enough "how have you been?"

"Great" she answered, but suddenly looked back to where everyone was training "but with Victoria still around, things could be better" she answered.

"Don't worry Bella, everything will turn out fine" Alice replied.

Emmett was about to say something before he looked up at Carlisle waving his hand for the two remaining vampires, since the werewolves wanted more one-on-one time, the vampires paired up with them. "Sorry Bella, but we are needed," he told the human girl "bye ladies" he bid the two reminding girls a goodbye.

Alice also looked back to Carlisle who wanted her to also help out "Yeah we will talk more Bella" Alice replied before walking away as well just after Emmett did.

The two remaining girls stood in silence for a moment before Kagome spoke up "Hello again Bella" she greeted the girl.

The brunette turned to the Japanese girl "Hi" she returned the greeting "I'm really sorry, but I cannot remember your name" she said shyly, most likely embarrassed as well.

Kagome smiled, she knew that American's had a hard time remembering Japanese names, "Kagome" she simply said holding her hand out to shake Bella's hand.

"Hi again Kagome" she replied grabbing her hand and shaking it.

Kagome looked back to where everyone was out in the field, her and Bella were off to the side watching them "I don't know about you but I'm going to sit down" she chirped sitting on the ground.

Bella stood for a moment longer but decided to sit beside Kagome, gently Bella brought up her legs and wrapped her arms around her knees "so" she said grasping Kagome's attention "you have been a vampire a long time huh?" she started making conversation.

Kagome leaned back on her hands so she went into a very relaxed position "Yes" she answered the girl "it's been just over five hundred years".

"Wow" Bella hummed looking back to the vampire beside her "what was it like growing up back then?" she asked again making the conversation move forward.

Kagome tilted her head slightly wondering if she should tell Bella the whole truth, it was a stretch to believe she was a time traveler, but if Bella believed in vampire's maybe she would be interested. "I actually grew up around this time period" she replied looking to the girl. "I was a time traveler ever since I was fifteen" she replied "I stopped once I turned seventeen when I changed into a vampire".

She noticed Bella's eyes got wide and she leaned back like she was "That can't be possible" she replied.

Kagome just laughed, "You believe in vampires and werewolves, but not time travel?" she joked with the girl beside her earning a laugh from Bella too.

"I guess you're right" she answered Kagome.

She looked out to the field to see Edward look in her direction, Kouga was standing next to him shoving him slightly to get his attention. She knew that they would be starting their next fight, hopefully less violence this time though.

"So are you with him?" Bella asked noticing the Japanese girl looking across the field.

Kagome heard her but quickly opened her mind up so Edward could learn more about Kouga's fighting style. "Who?" she questioned Bella while she ran through some of the fights she remembered seeing Kouga in. Hopefully Edward got enough out of that learning experience to win this fight.

"Edward" she heard the girl beside her ask.

Instantly Kagome forgot about communicating with Edward but turned her head sharply to look at the girl. For a few moments she didn't speak but let the silence flow between them "yeah I am" she answered softly unable to lie about her relationship, she could not do that to Edward. She was proud to be with him and she would not lie about that.

Bella looked out to the fighting that was happening in front of them "I do still like him" Bella mentioned "but I think I love Jacob more".

With that simple sentence Kagome new that Bella was giving her permission to date her ex "Thank you" she stated watching as Kouga was tripped by Edward, it seemed like the thoughts she sent him actually helped out.

"He deserves someone, I found my someone I want to be with, he needs to find his," she simply stated. "Is it weird though?" Bella asked her.

"What is?" she asked in return watching as Kouga got angry with Edwards taunting. It was like seriously dealing with two children, she thought she wouldn't have to deal with boys fighting after feudal era. She guessed wrong supposedly.

Bella took a breath of fresh air "you had mentioned that you knew Carlisle before, I would imagine you were friends with him?" she more questioned than stated.

"The best of friends" Kagome laughed thinking about her old friend Carlisle.

"Well Edward is like his son, doesn't that seem odd to you?" the human girl asked the vampire.

Kagome thought about it, sure she was great friends with Carlisle, and dating his son might seem odd, but surprisingly it wasn't for her. She guessed with all the drama in her past that it didn't seem that odd, if she could love someone who loved her reincarnate she probably could get over anything. "Not really Bella, with all I have went through I guess it doesn't seem that odd to me" she smiled at the girl.

Bella returned the smile for a moment but grew thoughtful "do you love him?"

Instantly Kagome answered her with a "yes", no doubt about it she loved him.

"I have a feeling we will be great friends Kagome" the girl mentioned while she watched the spectacle in front of them.

Kagome almost laughed while she watched Kouga and Edward, this time it looked like Edward had pinned the wolf demon and the match had went to Edward. "I have a feeling we will be great friends too" she replied.

"Guys!" she heard Carlisle yell from the other side of the field "Alice is having a vision" he replied, instantly Kagome and Bella were on their feet and went to the little pixie vampire.

"Alice what do you see?" Kagome heard Edward ask when she reached the girl in the trance.

The werewolves backed up away from her to allow her family to reach the girl, once she started coming out of the trance she looked around shakily. "Two days they will be here" she answered instantly "they decided that they would attack us then" she answered loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Okay" Kagome replied, "so we know when they will be here, now all we need is a way to trap them" she stated looking towards Jasper for ideas.

"We could lead them" he started to think of an idea, "we need something that will draw them into where we want them" he stated.

"What about me?" Bella replied offering herself to help "they would be drawn to me".

All the vampires heard one of the werewolves growl in protest that Bella would be apart of this; obviously Jacob was the one single werewolf.

"Edward" Kouga replied while he thought, "grab Kagome" he commanded.

Instantly she felt Edwards's strong arms lock around her waist securing her in his grasp. She was snapped from her thoughts when she smelled Kouga's blood. For a split second she leaped forward and would have succeeded attacking Kouga if Edward didn't tighten his grip.

"Could that cause the kind of trail we want?" he asked when he cut his forearm with his claws. "I know it doesn't smell as good as a human but they could be interested. Since we are dealing with newborns they might not care about the specifics of blood".

Jasper zoned out when he smelled the blood, but thankfully Kouga stepped back enough to give the vampires air while he covered the slice. "If you made a trail of blood to the clearing the newborns would probably follow".

"What if for reassurance Bella walked along the same way earlier that day" Carlisle spoke up facing the werewolves "she would be put into no danger and we could also have the trail we need" he explained.

Kouga looked towards Jacob for a moment while he spoke "he could allow that".

Kagome who was still in Edwards's arms spoke "can you see anything Alice?" she asked the girl, now that she was completely in control of herself after her one second of losing control. Since Kouga had to cut himself so quickly she momentarily succumbed to the bloodlust.

The girl thought for a long moment trying to see the future, "If we use just Bella" she started to speak "they will follow to the clearing, unable to be cautious" she explained. "I can only see that they will split into two groups, one I cannot see anymore since it turns black, the other will lead into our trap" she referred to the vampires.

"Since Kouga's blood doesn't smell like animal, couldn't we have him leave his blood in the clearing" Edward explained looking at the wolf demon "If they can smell the scent of blood, and a human trail they might be fooled into thinking it is a human" he guessed.

"It doesn't smell entirely different than that of a human, they might be fooled" Rosalie spoke up smelling the air around them to catch Kouga's blood. "It doesn't smell completely bad" she offhandedly complimented him.

"It could work" Carlisle spoke thinking over the plan. "Do you agree with it as well?" he asked the werewolves and Bella.

"They agree with the plan" Kouga spoke up listening carefully to the growls that the werewolves produced.

"I only wish I could help more" Bella replied after staying quiet for so long.

Carlisle turned to the young girl "You are doing so much as it is Bella" he told her "you don't have to worry about anything" he finished.

Kagome stood in Edwards's arms listening to the rest of the group continue with ideas on how they would trap the newborns. She could feel Edward behind her while he hugged her middle; gently he set his jaw on her shoulder in a loving fashion. She soothingly brought her arms to rest on top of his, which were around her waist.

She hoped everything would go well with the plan, because if anything happened to anyone she wouldn't know how to cope with it. She found both old and new friends here. She received a new family that loved her, and a boyfriend that she loved very much.

Gently she felt Edward's arms tighten around her as if he was thinking the same thing as she was.

She really hoped everything would go smoothly.


	12. Whats Worth the Price is Always Worth

Author Note! Very important!

Well this will be my last author note pretty much for the story. I wanted to mention one last time that for any last questions! This will be your last chance to ask any questions, no matter if they are about my story or not.

Now I wanted to mention again how much I love every single one of my readers, you guys made this story and gave me the inspiration for me to finish it. I love you guys and you should give yourselves a pat on the back, because you helped so much with this story!

Well onto a last note, I wanted to say a thank you to a very special person! DarkKitsuneAkina drew me my first fanart ever for my stories! If you want to see the amazing Vicariously Immortal fanart she put up there are links to the pictures at the bottom of my profile.

So please check it out!

Also if you like to draw and want to do fanart as I would absolutely love it! So let me know so I can also set up a link so people can view it.

Thanks again.

Now the final main chapter of Vicariously Immortal I hope you enjoy. Just wanted to mention, I tried to stray a little from the book, but a lot of the things will seem very close to it, I apologize for the similarities.

Lindsey

* * *

Vicariously Immortal

Chapter 12: What's Worth the Price is Always Worth the Fight

Forks Washington (10th June 2006- before midnight)

She could practically smell the cold air that night. The plan had changed slightly since everyone had originally thought of it.

Instead of Bella not being apart of the ordeal, she would be spending the night in a tent before everything happened in the morning. Everyone decided that she would be more protected out here, than if she stayed in Forks or La Push.

It was dark out and she was with the werewolf and human high above normal elevation. Since they had Bella walk with Kouga up to the clearing and so on, she could not be close to the area. Kouga's blood still made her a bit crazed, so she was placed here at Bella's base camp while Kouga finished up spilling his blood.

She could hear what was happening far away, but she felt so useless standing around, much like how she was when she was human. Kagome crossed her arms and looked out through the trees. Speaking of human, it was much colder where they were because of the elevation, so hopefully Bella would be all right for the night.

The Japanese woman stood out in the night waiting while Bella and Jacob slept in the tent, at least she wished they would sleep. It seemed a little pillow talk was in order, but after the first two hours she was getting tired of it.

She understood that they were together and were dating, but she really didn't want to hear the conversations they whispered back and forth to each other. Then the worst part was that Jacob knew she was out here, so he continued to mention things about 'the bloodsuckers'.

Gently she gave a soft sigh and focused on the wind that was blowing around, sweeping her long black hair into different directions. Though vampires were resilient with temperatures; like the cold. It didn't mean she couldn't feel chilled in below freezing temperatures. Gently she hugged herself when the wind whipped around her violently kicking up some powdery snow that had fallen.

Kagome let her mind wander while she rested her back against the bark of a tree that was beside the clearing. She thought of Edward and Kouga, it seemed for the last few days they have been getting along pretty well; it just seemed odd.

She really wished she could have Edward's mind reading ability, and then she could figure out what was going on between them. Her eyes narrowed in thought, hopefully they weren't tolerating each other because of her, she almost wished they would act like themselves and fight. She hated it when people acted differently for her sake.

Kagome was snapped from her thoughts when she heard a vampire enter the meadow, through the windstorm she could quite clearly see Edward standing watching her.

"Speak of the Devil" she replied moving from her spot beside the tree.

He only raised an eyebrow at her. "Thinking about me then?" he playfully questioned.

She smiled slyly for a moment while she walked over to him, she frowned looking down to what he carried, "I'm not staying with the family?" she questioned him looking at the wrapped up tent that he carried.

Edward frowned when she spoke, he didn't like it anymore than she did but she couldn't go back down to where the rest were. "Carlisle thinks that you won't be able to resist the blood down there yet" he replied.

"If it makes you feel any better though" he started to reply when she looked back up at him "the smell is bothering Rosalie and Jasper, it seems like they are also fond of demonic blood".

Kagome let a grin escape while she thought of the two vampires. "Well Rose does like the finer things in life" she chuckled grabbing onto the tent he held. "Jasper just likes blood in general" she said while she carrying the tent with her to the other side of the meadow.

Gently she unzipped the case and pulled out the tent to start setting it up. Thank goodness for all the times she camped out over the centuries, because she was pretty much an expert outdoorswoman. She could feel Edward behind her as she set up her camp quite easily.

"Looks like I wasn't needed" he replied watching as she popped the tent up gracefully. She put the stakes into the ground to secure the small tent, since the wind was whipping around so furiously, she wouldn't want to lose her shelter in this snowstorm.

"You were" she stated putting the last stake into the cold earth "but not for putting up the tent" Kagome said grabbing onto her boyfriends hand and pulling him into the newly constructed structure.

Once they stumbled into the shelter she quickly zipped up the entrance, casting the two into almost darkness.

They could hear the hushed whispered words between the other couple in the other shelter.

Even with Jacob's hearing, the two vampires spoke in such hushed tones it was barely audible over the wind outside.

Edward held onto Kagome as they talked about what the next day would have in store for them. "Alice predicted they would show up tomorrow morning" he stated as she rested her head on his thigh.

Her black hair was flopped over his legs while she rested her cheek against his jeans he wore. Edward's hand brushed gently through her locks of hair, the soothing ministration easing her nerves. "Could she see anything further?" she asked.

Edward looked down at her dark head. "Just that the vampires will handle their job" he announced, louder than he needed.

Kagome almost let a smirk escape; he was trying to annoy the werewolf. No doubt with how loud Edward had spoke that Jacob had heard the vampire. "Anything?" she questioned when her boyfriend grew quiet and his hand stopped caressing her hair.

He didn't answer for a second, but resumed playing with her long hair. "He has this crazy idea stuck in his head that the werewolves will handle their task long before us" he chuckled softly relaying his message to her.

"As if" she stated, though she liked Bella, her werewolf boyfriend had a bit of an attitude.

She was waiting for Edward to say something in response, but his answer never came. Gently she turned in his lap and she faced up at him. "What's wrong?" she asked his blank stare.

She saw his golden honey colored eyes lock onto her golden eyes. "Alice had another vision aside the one about Victoria's coven" he stated, almost inaudible even to her ears.

She lowered her voice as quiet as he had made his. "What did she see?" she asked calmly looking at his marble-like face. If he was acting like this, then Alice's vision couldn't have been a good sign.

He took a long deep breath of the chilled night air before he began speaking. "Some of the Volturi are coming" he stated.

Instantly Kagome pushed up from the ground, her legs tucked under her while she looked directly at Edward. "Which ones?" she asked him immediately. She heard of stories of the Volturi, even long before she had come to Forks. Never once had she met any of them though. She was thankful she never had to encounter the Volturi, well, at least until now it seemed like.

"Felix, Jane, and some Guards" he answered her. The real one he didn't prefer to have near was Jane. Her gift was powerful, and they didn't know if she would use it when they got here. She was one twisted little girl.

"What are we going to do?" she asked softly reaching out to grab his hand to hold it between her smaller hands.

He sighed while he watched his girlfriend fidget nervously. Her smooth skin brushing over his hand, "We think they are coming here because of the newborn uprising" he stated watching her "Alice doesn't think anything more than that will happen".

"Okay" she almost silently spoke, still not looking at him, but focusing on his hand.

Gently he turned his hand, so his thumb could run over the back of her hand "It's going to be all right" he told her continuing with his soothing ministration.

She brought her eyes to look at his face, her golden orbs looking up from her dark lashes "Thanks" she replied just as softly as before. She still was unsure of the whole situation now that the Volturi were involved.

Edward only nodded in response "It's okay" he reassured her once again. After a few moments of silence between the two Edward decided to speak up again "You hear that?" he asked her.

Kagome turned her head to the side and looked at him oddly. "I heard the storm if that's what you meant," she stated simply. The wind swished the side of the tent, making an intense noise. Instead of lying back in his lap, she opted to rest her head on Edward's shoulder; in return he wrapped his arm around her waist to keep her there.

"True" he stated referring to her answer "though it's more like what you don't hear". Edward looked down to Kagome's dark hair; smoothly he lowered his head down so he could speak into her ear. "Seems to me the other couple here has ceased talking" he answered.

Kagome closed her eyes and listened to the surrounding noise, Edward was right. It seemed like Jacob and Bella had both fallen asleep. "Finally!" she answered opening her eyes to look up at him, her outburst earned a hearty laugh from Edward. "I like Bella and all but…" she started to answer but trailed off thinking of a way to phrase her answer "gosh I didn't want to listen to their terms of endearment for hours" she replied going back to resting her head on his shoulder.

She could feel Edward laughing behind her, "I feel truly sorry for you then" he mentioned teasing his girlfriend.

"Thanks for your concern" she mumbled, sarcasm lacing her voice. She snuggled up to his chest, her cheek resting on his shirt tenderly.

"No problem" he answered, as though he didn't even notice her sarcastic remark.

Kagome only laughed lightly, "You're funny" she replied to Edward. "I don't think you should tease your girlfriend though" she stated folding her legs carelessly under her form to get more comfortable.

"Hmm" he answered thinking of what she had said "I probably shouldn't" he came to a conclusion still playing along with her.

The two relaxed and enjoyed their company while the wind whistled outside.

Kagome eased into her thoughts as she let her mind wander about what would happen when daylight broke. It almost felt like the anxious, ominous feeling before they had killed Naraku, and his army of demons that horrendous day. That day was filled with so much bloodshed, gruesome things that haunted all of her friends, even years after it happened; including herself.

Blood was spilled enough that in some places it was said that one could walk and not touch the earth with the bodies of demons, even weeks and months after they could smell the stale stench of coppery blood. She did not welcome that moment in her life, with the blood during the battle and even times afterward she became much like a newborn. It was a dark point in her life; she was on edge most of the time, reacting violently. Mostly with words but sometimes physically she would get aggravated enough to lash out at others.

Kagome gripped onto Edward a little closer when she heard a larger sting of wind whip violently through a surrounding tree. The leaves on the tree hit others making a roar in the wind.

She knew the battle wouldn't be as bad, at least with the blood situation, but she would always be worried about how her friends would be in a fight. In this case it would be family.

Though Kagome didn't notice, her thoughts moved between Japanese and English. Edward sat silently as he heard her gruesome thoughts of her past. He held onto his girlfriend as she clutched him tighter. "Everyone will be fine" he replied as she still thought about her past.

He let the sentence hang in the air and waited at she comprehended what he had said.

She brought her head up out of where she had it resting on his chest. Twisting her lithe form she reached up and sensually pressed her lips to his perfect ones. Tenderly she held the kiss for a few seconds before breaking it, and allowing herself to gaze upon him once she opened her eyes again "Please be careful" she spoke quietly. Her face gently rested close to his, almost to the point where they could feel the touch of the other.

His breath made small puffs of air against her face, gently caressing it in a sense, while hers did the same to him.

Edward nodded holding onto her "I will if you will" he said, each word warmly stroking her skin as he spoke them.

She only gave a light smile enough to show her white teeth, her lips turning up into a smile causing them to graze his ever so slightly in a lovers caress. "I will" she whispered her lips just nearly touching his, her breath came out in a wisp of air that he could feel upon his skin and lips. With that he leaned forward and captured her mouth with his, unable to continue the teasing she was providing.

* * *

Forks Washington (11th June- Early Morning)

Kagome stood with the other vampires in the clearing. Early that morning she and Edward got up and bid a farewell to Bella and Jacob before heading down to the field to meet up.

They were now waiting for Victoria and the newborns to show up in the field. Until then they were hanging on Alice's every word.

She looked back to her family, among themselves they were chatting about small details about what would happen and different situations. She should be apart of the whole thing, but she opted to talk with Kouga for a bit. They were some of the few that could be called veterans of the battle with Naraku. The rest like Sesshomaru or Shippo didn't want to be found.

"Déjà vu huh?" Kouga mumbled from beside her. He was sporting his complete furs, as he said they were much better to fight in. For this fight he would need to be able to be at his highest ability.

She knew what he was referring to when he stated that simple sentence "Yeah" she hummed out reminiscing of their time in Japan.

Kouga was quiet for a moment letting the silence comfort the two old friends. "To bad Inuyasha wasn't here" he said crossing his tan arms, "could take few of these newborns down with that sword" he joked lightly looking off to the direction of the werewolves. "They wouldn't know what happened" he finished softer than he started, as though he was remembering his old rival. Sure they fought but it was always in a way that wasn't detest or hate, but playful or annoying.

Kagome smiled gently and looked up to Kouga, who decided to continue to look off in the distance. Never really had she heard Kouga completely pay a compliment to Inuyasha, or say his real name without mock lingering in his voice. It seemed like more than just her and Shippo were hurt by Inuyasha's passing.

She remembered each one of her friends dying. Kaede was the first one to pass on; she was so old at the time it seemed like it was a matter of time. When Sango and Miroku passed and she found comfort with Inuyasha. Though she wasn't particularly fond of Kikyo, her passing was also a sad moment in her life, the beautiful woman left Inuyasha devastated for years after she died. The next heartbreak was that of little Rin, though she got to see the little girl grow it was very hard to see her leave the Earth.

Then it was demons that were killed in battle or other things, like Kouga's friends Ginta and Hakkaku. Or demons that just vanished like Sesshomaru or Shippo, leaving to live their own lives.

"Too bad he wasn't here" she replied thinking of her first love. Kagome wrapped her arms around herself in a comforting manner. "He would have loved to see a vampire brawl wouldn't he?" she asked Kouga gently thinking of how Inuyasha would have put the fight.

Kouga let a half laugh and sigh escape, gently shaking his head at how much Inuyasha would have stated those same words. "Well he missed out," he stated turning to look at the petit dark haired girl beside him. "In more ways than one" he said simply letting her interpret the sentence.

She understood what Kouga meant by the sentence, he was talking about her. She let a small sad smile escape, "True" she stated softly so only the wolf demon could hear "but everything turned out for the better. I found someone who makes me incredibly happy" Kagome said thinking about Edward.

He uncrossed his arms and rested a large hand on her shoulder in a soothing manner. "Too bad that someone isn't me" he stated, his thick voice speaking lovingly to her "but if it couldn't be me I'm glad it's him" he stated earning a smile from the girl.

Kagome couldn't be more proud of Kouga, though he was in a sense letting her go. She knew he would never fully release his claim on her, if only he held it to entertain himself when Edward was around. Kouga would always be Kouga; he needed a rival.

"Thank you" she replied sincerely, since Kouga was one of her closest friends she felt much better that he approved of Edward. Though if he didn't she knew she would still want to be with the vampire.

A light wind swirled around the two Feudal Era friends, along with the wind they instantly picked up the scent of newborns.

"They're here!" Kouga shouted releasing his hold on her and turned instantly from the friendly wolf demon to someone who was ready to go into battle. Someone who she knew would do anything to save her and her new family.

Edward was by her side instantly when Kouga left his post. "You ready?" he questioned gently pushing her along to get into their places.

"Well I guess I have to be" Kagome stated almost a joking tone to the statement.

He would have come back with some quick-witted response if the situation weren't so dire. He only settled for a light smile to comfort her. He was ready to do anything to protect her.

Kagome stood where she was supposed to; Edward beside her clenched his jaw in anticipation. She swept the clearing with her eyes to check on everyone one last time before the fight would actually start. She stopped once the first newborn broke through the surrounding woods.

They were going to try to reason with them if they looked docile but with this group they looked anything but that.

Their eyes wild, and bright crimson looked over the scene of vampires and demon. Instantly those who believed they were powerful enough lunged forward attacking any vampire that they saw. Their lips pulled back into a snarl showing their teeth. From what she could smell, they were covered in human blood, probably from their last feeding.

The Cullen's and Kouga took off from their spots to attack the incoming vampires. Each family member took a section, and tore apart any vampire that came at them.

A male vampire came at her, but before he could reach her she saw that Edward had interpreted the assault. She continued on with the fighting but also noticed Edward was all over the place, along with Jasper. Leaving both Alice and herself with significantly less to do.

When the other newborns noticed that their coven were getting beaten those who were still sensible enough started to surrender.

Kagome watched as she killed her last newborn, when the girl fell into pieces at her feet Kagome felt someone lock onto her arm roughly. She turned to gaze into Edward's angry eyes "What's wrong?" she asked instantly.

He started to pull her along as the rest of the family finished up. "Victoria knows" he stated taking off at full speed into the forest toward Bella, and Jacob.

Kagome instantly followed knowing that speed would be the most important thing at this point. Her and Edward would have to beat Victoria before she could reach the base camp. Keeping an eye on Edward in front of her she dodged the trees, and other things while she tried to keep up with him. Even though she was fast she knew Edward would always seem to be that much faster than her. Suddenly they both heard a howl of a werewolf in the direction of the camp.

For less than a second she thought they were too late, but when Edward continued to run as if he didn't even hear the wolfs cry; she followed instantly. Kagome noticed when they got closer that it wasn't only Victoria that was there, but she had another vampire with her.

Edward broke into the clearing first, while she closely followed behind. Upon entering she was met with the deadly woman standing there with what looked to be a young boy.

Edward was standing in front of Bella and Jacob to guard them from the two vampires. She made her way to Edward's side to help if Victoria decided to attack Bella.

Kagome took in the two vampires standing before them. The woman, Victoria, was watching them carefully not expecting a second vampire to be there. Her eyes were black and wild; they shifted back and forth between her and Edward no more than a few seconds at a time. They would then shift to Bella standing behind them, and her eyes would narrow in anger.

She was angry that she had come so close to her prize, and she didn't expect to be stopped so close.

Kagome glanced to the other vampire standing next to Victoria, a young blond boy looked muscular. His eyes were blood red, more brilliant than she ever saw. He had to have been just changed, that meant he would be strong but he would lack in technical ability.

"Riley" Edward's calm voice replied looking at the young boy. "She is lying to you" he replied reading the thoughts of the vampire. If he could get the vampire onto their side then the whole thing would end up being much easier.

She kept her eyes on the older woman. Victoria didn't smile, but only frowned when she glanced upon her. Kagome wish she could have smirked herself at her thought, the woman probably didn't expect a vampire she hadn't seen before to be there guarding Bella.

"She doesn't love you Riley" Edward spoke to the tall boy, who in return shifted his eyes to Victoria in a confused manner. "She loved another vampire," he stated watching the boy "someone named James".

With that Victoria pulled her lips back in a growl when he mentioned her dead lover's name. Kagome tensed getting ready if the woman did decide to attack.

"He's lying Riley," she said, shifting her eyes for a split second to the young boy "I love you" Victoria mentioned, her voice tingling like bells.

Kagome continued to watch the vampire, getting ready to go into her trance if Victoria were to go after Bella. With how much malice this woman held it would be simple to cause her excruciating pain in a seconds notice.

"You can walk away, you don't have to die for someone who doesn't love you" Edward continued to reason with the boy, ignoring what Victoria had said. "She doesn't care, she wants you to die, then she can forget about you," he replied moving away slightly so Riley would follow him. They would have more luck if it were one on one instead of a total brawl.

Kagome noticed for a second that the boy looked back to Victoria, almost trying to understand the whole situation that was happening. It would good if he was confused about the ordeal, they might even be able to bring him to their side.

She was brought back to focus when Victoria leaned on the balls of her feet, getting ready to do something. In response she dug her foot into the ground to get some kind of grip should she need to dart forward to stop Victoria.

"Riley" Edward again spoke "you've seen the doubt in her eyes, you know she is lying to you" he said desperately trying to get through to the boy. "She will never love you, and she could care less if you were alive or dead" he said finally allowing the boy now to make his decision. "Last chance," he simply stated.

The boy looked to Victoria then made a sweep of the campsite with his blood red eyes. When he made it back to Victoria all she did was provide a smirk "He is the liar" she said taking her eyes from Riley to look at Edward. "They are just using their tricks on you, just like I told you they would" she provided.

Elegantly Victoria looked back to her, since she was in fact standing between the woman and Bella.

Kagome looked at Riley no more than a half a second; during that time Victoria used her speed to try to make it past her to Bella. Taking the open chance to get the human she so much desired.

Riley took that same time to attack her while Kagome used her nails to grab onto the red haired vampire. With speed that could rival any vampire Edward reached the newborn and threw him away from the two fighting girls.

Kagome eyed Victoria angrily, the other woman doing the same to her. Quickly she went into her trance, knowing that under the power Victoria wouldn't be able to do much of anything, but feel herself being fried from the inside out.

She heard the screech of the vampire as she collapsed onto the ground before her feet. Kagome knew what was happening, though it was hard to see things she could hear the terrifying screams of agony. Victoria brought up her body and glared at her while in horrendous pain, she used her arms up support her enough to barely make her way up. With that Kagome tilted her head slightly bringing her trance fully onto the woman.

"Riley!" Victoria shrieked breathless from the torture.

The young vampire knocked Edward away from him using his strength, resulting in the vampire crashing into a nearby tree. The newborn quickly ran to the woman who was causing his lover pain.

Edward's eyes widened when he noticed his girlfriend was still in her trance. "Kagome!" he yelled getting up as fast as possible, but with the head start that Riley had, there would be no way he could reach in time.

Kagome was focusing on defeating Victoria, but when she heard her name yelled out she quickly snapped from her trance. Only slightly confused as to what was happening.

Instantly her eyes locked onto the newborn. Riley was only a few feet from her, but in no more than a second he vanished when a large werewolf pounced on the vampire. Jacob had saved her life.

"Bitch" she heard from next to her, all she saw was red hair until she felt searing pain on the spot between her shoulder and neck. The wicked vampire sunk her teeth into her flesh when she was distracted. She gasped in sudden pain that coursed through her.

Kagome shoved her shoulder forward to knock Victoria off balance enough to give her some time to snap back into a trance. If she did it when she was being attacked then Victoria could have a chance to kill her for good when she was vulnerable.

A menacing growl came from Victoria when Kagome fought back, regardless; she did not release her hold.

Kagome opened her eyes wide when she smelt Victoria spill her venom into the wound on her shoulder. At that moment she pulled her own lips back and gave a vicious growl in response to what Victoria did. She was becoming like a true vampire, one pissed vampire.

Edward watched as Jacob ripped apart Riley, in only a few seconds Victoria managed to almost get Kagome attacked by her boy toy, then bite onto the girl herself. He raced to the two women, instantly latching onto Victoria himself to get her to let go of his girlfriend.

His prayers were answered when the red haired woman released her hold, immediately allowing Kagome to step back and grip onto her shoulder. Her shirt was partially ripped from when Victoria pulled back, now leaving her right shoulder bare. For a split second she was going to go into her trance but stopped when Edward spoke up.

"Help Jacob, she is mine" he replied, so much malice in the tone she instantly followed his orders without questioning his decision.

She quickly looked over to Jacob was. Parts of the once in tacked vampire were sprawled across the ground at the feet of the mighty werewolf. Kagome checked on Edward who was already circling the other vampire in a hunt. She went over to Jacob and quickly used her trance to get rid of Riley's body parts before he could regenerate.

Edward knew what the woman had done to his girlfriend. She had known at that point that she would most likely die. Victoria wanted to make her mark before she was killed, by spilling her venom into the wound she would ensure that Kagome would always have a scar.

"Don't leave" he spoke following her through the trees. "Don't you want your prize? You will never get a chance like this again" he replied, the hypnotic tone unsettling coming from him.

Kagome watched as Edward played with Victoria, he was reading her movements easily able to counter them all. Victoria seemed torn between leaving with her life or staying to try to claim her prize. This was not the Edward that she knew; this was the vampire that he had become. She knew it well, the side that took over. This side when it came out meant death for anyone on the receiving end.

"You're scared," he mocked following her steps using his agility, playing with his prey. "Pointless for avenging someone who never loved you" he toyed with her.

Victoria pulled her lips back showing her teeth when Edward mentioned James.

"You were a tool, someone who could escape easily," he growled leading her away from the clearing. "You were just a convenience for him" he purred the sentence out allowing her run away from him a little longer.

"Shut up!" she screeched becoming frantic about the situation. It seemed like Edward was everywhere at once, giving the sense of desperation for whoever was being hunted by him.

"Stay Victoria, we are having so much fun" Edward spoke pausing to stand before her.

Kagome's eyes widened when she noticed what Edward was about to do, quickly she looked back at Bella. For a once normal girl she was holding up incredibly well for seeing so much violence. "Bella close you're eyes and cover you're ears!" she shouted to the girl quickly.

Bella's eyes widened, but she did as she was told while she was close to Jacob.

Kagome watched as Edward circled the vampire. The red hair of the woman swirled with her jerky head movements, watching where Edward would come from.

"Are you alright?" she heard Kouga ask from beside her who just decided to show up, probably to find out where her and Edward run off to in such a hurry. The rest of the family must have finished up anything down in the field and send Kouga to check on things.

She only nodded while watching in fascination with Edward's deadly appearance. He ran past her, his teeth flashing in a smirk "Don't leave yet" he replied almost above a whisper. Gently his teeth grazed her neck and no more than a few seconds later her head slid off of her body with an agonizing shriek from the woman.

He continued to rip her apart, making sure they would have enough time to get rid of the pieces before she could regenerate.

Kagome ran instantly to his side while he tore at the woman. Kouga was right along side of her, also helping out with destroying the body.

When she reached him, Edward's bright golden eyes looked at her. "I'm so sorry" he said motioning to the bite mark.

"It's fine" she replied wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a loving embrace. "I find scars incredibly sexy anyway" she replied quietly trying to comfort him about the situation. It was only a scar; sometimes they were there to remind people of good times. The one on her hip certainly did that, now the bite mark would remind her of her new family.

He let a chuckle escape when she released him. "Well I do too," he said holding onto the ripped fabric around the gash by her shoulder. For only a second he frowned in thought, but put it aside and smiled at his girl.

"Hey!" Kouga replied while he finished up Edward's job of tearing the vampire apart.

Kagome and Edward looked to the wolf demon that was holding Victoria's head up by her hair. "It looks like Ayame!" he smiled while looking back down to the woman's body, then back up to her head that he held. "It could be her twin, weird huh?" he laughed at the situation.

Kagome just smiled looking at the white fur clothing, pale skin, and long red hair. Victoria did look like Ayame, but Kouga was having way too much fun with the body parts. "Yes Kouga" she mentioned letting go of Edward and made her way up to her friend. "How about you give me that," she replied in a motherly tone and reaching her hand out to take the head.

"Okay" he groaned letting her take the head by the hair. He acted much like how a young boy would when a toy was taken away.

Kagome scrunched her face when she looked at the now dead vampire "Okay" she stated turning away from it to now face Edward. "How about you check on Bella, and I will get rid of..." she trailed off "well, this situation" she replied dropping the head in the pile of other body parts.

Edward just nodded before walking over to where Jacob and Bella were standing. When he was far enough away Kagome turned back to Kouga "You were so right, she did look like Ayame didn't she?" Kagome giggled quietly earning a bright smile from Kouga.

While Edward talked to Bella and Jacob, she allowed herself to go into her trance and kill Victoria for good. The ashes of the once menacing vampire crumbled into the earth at her feet.

"Carlisle sent me to come find you guys" Kouga shrugged watching as she finished clean up. "We didn't know where you went but we figured it was important" he stated watching his once crush come out of her trance.

"Well it kind of was," she stated bringing up her hand to pull at her torn clothing. Pretty much from the force of Victoria, her shirt from the neckline to the end of the sleeve was ripped on the right side. Leaving her entire shoulder bare of clothing, thankfully the rip didn't exceed anything below that, so she was still decent at least.

"Some of the vampires surrendered" he filled her in with what happened with everyone else. When he noticed her looking at her right side his eyes turned somber "Are you alright?" he asked quietly as to not grab Edward's attention.

Kagome only sighed before looking at Edward for a moment " I think he blames himself for this" she replied referring to her shoulder "I have a feeling he will always be reminded of failure when he sees the scar" she stated looking off to her boyfriend. "Thankfully this is all I got when it could have been more serious," Kagome stated running a finger over the stinging skin. With the venom being used, her wound would heal much slower than a normal one, and it would sting for a while. With how bad the damage was it would leave a nasty scar on the upper part of her shoulder.

"Well it's about to get more serious" Kouga replied grabbing onto her arm and pulling her gently in the direction of Edward. "Alice saw the Volturi or whatever really soon. I'm talking like in a short time they will be here" he replied.

Kagome had completely forgot about the Volturi "Where are we meeting up then?" she asked her friend.

"Back down where we were," he replied finally when they walked up to Edward and the others.

Kagome was silent for a long moment while Edward talked with Bella to make sure she was all right. She looked over to the massive wolf; which was Jacob. She noticed he brought his large head to look at her, in a gentle voice she spoke to him "Thank you for saving my life".

Jacob watched her; his head nodded once showing that he accepted the thank you.

"Sorry you two but we gotta go" Kouga said once again urging the two other vampires to get going.

Bella watched for a moment "Isn't this all done though? Victoria is gone," she stated not knowing why they were in a hurry.

Kagome looked to Edward not knowing how to answer Bella's question. She was thankful when Edward spoke up, making it so she wouldn't have to say something first.

"Some of the Volturi are coming" he said judging her reaction, "mostly to check on Victoria's army" he replied turning back to Kouga who was pulling on him slightly. Giving him a glare he looked back to Bella when she spoke.

"Who are coming? Do I need to be there?" Bella asked; her eyes showed she was worried.

Kagome decided to speak "It's okay Bella, you do not have to be there. We think it best if the werewolves and you head out so nothing unplanned happens," she stated easing the human girl's nerves. "They are just here doing their job Bella" Kagome stated one last time.

"Finally!" Kouga growled before grabbing onto her hand "we have to get there before they do" he said urging them to get going.

"Thanks again Jacob" Edward stated "take care of Bella" he finished. Turning to Bella he spoke up "Bye, stay safe from now on" he concluded with a light chuckle.

Kagome continued to be pulled away by Kouga until she got annoyed enough, and just pulled her arm from his grasp roughly. "Stop it, I don't need you to hold my hand" she argued at the wolf demon.

"I thought you liked that Kagome" he replied smirking. "Regardless of that, can we please move on?" he questioned more to Edward than the woman before him.

Edward only nodded before walking towards the group, "Let's hurry then" he replied watching at Kagome and Kouga took off quickly, with her glaring at the wolf demon for his comment. Giving a final look to Bella and Jacob he sped off into the direction of the rest of the vampires.

In a few short moments the three made it to the clearing, a rather large fire met them.

Alice looked up when they entered the clearing, instantly she eyed Kagome's wound "What happened?" she asked her friend. Immediately most of the family looked in her way for a second to see why Alice asked what she did.

"It's nothing" she replied, a bright smile graced her face as she tried to cover up her injury. Gently she looked to Jasper, who was unconsciously rubbing his arms. "How is Jasper?" she questioned Alice.

"The fool" she joked quietly "he should know I can take care of myself" Alice remarked looking behind her at her husband.

Kagome followed her look, Jasper crouched low and growled at a young vampire beside the rest; which were burning. This must have been what Kouga mentioned about, the girl must have surrendered. She looked young, maybe mid teens. She had dark hair and vivid blood eyes.

"Jasper doesn't approve of Carlisle's judgment" Edward spoke from beside her when they continued to walk over to the family. He had obviously read everyone's mind, and provided an answer to her.

She cautiously nodded, also going on the defense with this newborn. Even though she would love to see the good in people like Carlisle did, she would still trust Jasper's judgment on the whole situation.

The young girl hissed at Jasper violently, her lips curled back and her eyes piercing. Jasper countered with his own growl at the girl.

"Have you decided?" Carlisle asked the girl "we don't want to kill you but we will if it comes down to it" he stated.

The girl groaned, "I wanted her blood" she spoke watching us "I craved it" she finished, her eyes dimming slightly.

She watched the newborn; she understood the feeling. Most vampires would understand the same thing she went through, but it was possible to ignore the lust.

"You must fight the temptation" her old friend replied walking slightly closer to the girl, so Jasper was no longer the closest one to her. "It is the only thing that can save you now" he finished letting his words sink in.

The girl clawed at the ground, ferocious marks tore at the ground out of anger. She brought up her dirt-covered hands to grab onto her head as she panted out of frustration.

Carlisle watched the girl as she had her outburst, but his head was brought up to look to the North end of the clearing.

Kagome followed his line of sight, instantly knowing she would be able to see the Volturi for the first time. The family moved away from the girl to stand together, almost to put up a front.

She looked out past the dark smoke, past the newborn, and past the dark looking trees. There were four vampires, all covered in black robes giving them a sense of ominous dread. A younger vampire led the others, a little girl looked past her hood to the destruction of the field. Instantly her eyes locked onto the newborn still trying to resist herself. "What's this?" she questioned.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at the girl; her demeanor seemed ruthless. She knew the Volturi was a feared group, but this girl took that to a whole new level.

"She surrendered" Edward replied staring right at Jane; he had a history with the little girl, which was not a pleasant one.

Jane took a moment to look at the young girl, then to look over the Cullens studying them. Instantly she locked her eyes on Kouga and herself. Jane's eyes narrowed and her smirk seemed to grow when she stared at Kagome's eyes. She knew that Jane didn't recognize the two members that stood along with the Cullens. Hopefully nothing would occur because of it.

"I see," she stated snapping her look to Edward. "I am afraid there is no choice for surrender when someone breaks the rules" she cattily spoke, her smirk instantly dropping into a neutral stone look.

Carlisle decided to speak up at this point "Since she halted her attack on us we saw no reason to destroy her".

The deadly vampire looked back to Carlisle "That is irrelevant," she mentioned before she paused a moment. "Aro sends his regards," she simply stated remembering the message that the elder vampire had told her.

"Send him mine as well" Carlisle said in response to her.

Jane's smile came back after he spoke "I will" she stated. She swept the field to look back at the dark smoke "Seemed like we weren't needed" she replied watching at the dark substance floated high overhead. "How many are here?" she questioned as she continued to watch the smoke. A twisted smile was plastered on her face as she watched the smoke billow into the sky.

Kagome looked to Carlisle when he spoke up. "Eighteen" he stated curtly "all newly changed" he explained the situation a little more for her.

Jane's eyes widened, instantly her head snapped from looking at the fire burning the corpses to the other vampires before her. "Who changed them?" she questioned them instantly curious as to why there were that many vampires.

Kagome looked to Carlisle but her head snapped to look to Edward when he spoke up first "Victoria, she was their creator" he mentioned, malice lacing his voice when he spit out the vampire's name.

Kagome looked to her boyfriend for a second, but turned to look to the Volturi. She noticed the other vampires who were standing behind Jane turned to give each other looks.

Jane judged the bonfire for a long moment. "Where is her body?" she asked watching the smoke. Jane had instantly picked up the past tense that Edward had spoke when he mentioned Victoria.

They didn't know how to answer the question. The only reason why Jane would ask was because she knew Victoria's body was not with the other vampires. They had no way of answering without explaining Kagome's gift. It was obvious that they would want to keep her powerful gift from the Volturi as long as they could.

"I burned her" Kagome spoke looking at the little girl. The heads of the family snapped into her direction. She knew Edward would be livid with her for speaking, she knew he would want to protect her, if she didn't say anything though the outcome could be worse.

Jane looked at her direction, almost trying to figure out who she was "Then you killed her" she stated narrowing her eyes at the Japanese woman.

"No" Edward replied standing tall "I did" he said looking at Jane.

She watched them for a moment, as if trying to understand the situation her blood eyes switched between the two vampires. "Then why is there no fire?" she questioned them, her eyes emotionless.

"I can burn the bodies of dead vampires with my mind" Kagome supplied, knowing she had left out much of her power. The less Jane knew the better their situation would be.

Though Jane still looked slightly curious she ignored what Kagome stated, "Then there were nineteen" she concluded looking to the Cullens.

"Twenty" Edward supplied "she had one more newborn with her. He was only a little older than this one" he looked to the young vampire before the two groups.

"You" she commanded the young girl "what is your name?" she questioned the girl on the ground. When the girl didn't answer right away Jane looked to her, resulting in an excruciating shriek from the newborn.

Kagome's eyes widened when she looked to Jane. Her mind went blank when they listened to the screams of the girl. Was that how her power was? Did she look like Jane when using it? Jane's face held a smile, amusement danced in her red eyes. She found enjoyment in the girls screaming at her torture. She knew her own gift was never good, but she tried to use it for as much good as she possibly could.

Kagome felt Edwards hand brush hers only slightly, calming her momentarily. It didn't stop her from feeling guilty about causing so much pain though. Even she was starting to feel guilt over causing Victoria so much torment.

"Bree" the girl answered when Jane's torment stopped.

Her smile grew cold and her voice hard. "Bree" her angelic voice tested the name "how many vampires where there?" she questioned the girl, this time not using her gift.

"Twenty at most" she answered quickly, most likely not wanting to be under the excruciating pain again. She panted with exhaustion from the last round of torture.

"Did this woman create you? Victoria" she supplied the name for the girl.

The newborn lifted herself up slightly, so she rested most of her weight on her arms. "We think, we don't know though" she answered the girl. "We were never provided a name, Riley told us it didn't matter".

Jane was quiet processing the new information. "What about the boy?" she questioned referring to Riley that Bree and Edward had mentioned prier.

"He told us we could have her" Bree replied, her voice instantly growing angry as she spoke. "Whoever got to the human girl first could have her. That was what we were promised" she supplied them with an answer.

Jane only nodded a bit; she turned to look behind her to a larger vampire. The one known as Felix looked at Jane. Turning back around she looked back to Edward "Where is she by the way? The human" she asked referring to Bella.

Edward's hand left her side and went to turn into a fist out of anger. Probably thoughts of Bella ran through the vampire's minds. "She no longer is with me" he provided the answer, better to be truthful with the situation.

The man behind Jane replied to his comment "Caius will be interested in this fact" he mentioned, speaking up for the first time.

Kagome locked eyes with him, and he gave a smirk in response to her look. "What of her?" he questioned still his eyes locked with the Japanese girl, his head tipped her way, obviously drawing attention to herself.

Kagome noticed Jane look in her direction, her angelic pale face full of interest. Slowly the girl's smile grew and her eyes bore into hers.

She lost her breath when she felt a prickling pain shoot up her legs. Instantly she locked up her muscles to keep the pain from completely causing her to collapse on the ground. The sting of agonizing pain coursed through her, and she felt herself panic slightly under the scrutiny.

A bit of sound escaped through her mouth, a shy whimper was the only satisfaction she provided Jane with to see the influence of her power. Though she never fell to the ground she felt like she wanted to die under the torture.

Edward's eyes widened over the seconds that he noticed Kagome in torture "Stop!" his voice shouted out, showing some kind of emotion. His eyes narrowed at the evil girl, his face set in a hard look.

Kouga's growl could be heard from behind her as she fought from screaming out to the torture.

Kagome felt the agony release its hold, Jane's smile widened when she noticed her power worked on her. "Seems this one isn't as resilient" she joked looking at Kagome once more before turning to look at Carlisle's angry face when he spoke.

"I suggest you stick with what you were meant to do, and that did not include threatening my family" Carlisle replied watching the Volturi. Quickly he looked to his dear friend, she seemed to be all right now though.

Jane frowned at him, regardless, she continued with what they were supposed to do. She watched the newborn still on the ground. "Well there is one thing to do I suppose" she drawled out. She looked back to the other vampire "Felix" she spoke turning from him to look at the vampire Bree.

"We can take responsibility for her" Carlisle spoke knowing where this was going, "we can teach her". He looked to the little newborn then to the experienced Volturi member.

Jane let a small smirk escape, probably out of amusement than anything. "That may be true…" she paused to look to the girl in question "but we do not give second chances" Jane spoke, her voice held an icy chill to it. "Well it was nice to meet you Carlisle" Jane replied once more before nodding once to the vampire and turning away.

Kagome watched at the little vampire turned to leave; thankfully she wouldn't have to deal with another experience with the girl's gift.

"Felix take care of her" she tipped her head to the newborn on the ground before she turned fully, and started to walk away.

Kagome moved her eyes away from the young vampire; she couldn't watch her be killed just because of who her creator was. She noticed Edward and some of her other family members also averted their eyes from the scene.

She grabbed Edward's hand from beside her, gently linking her fingers with his when she heard a loud crack of bones breaking. A giant scream echoed among the tree's that surrounded them, each one growing softer and softer until they could no longer hear the voice of the once young vampire.

When she heard Felix throw the corpse into the fire she looked at him. Immediately the flames soared a bit higher when it had a new body to burn. The smoke rose higher and grew darker as the vampire body slowly burned into nothingness.

Felix watched them for a bit longer, eyeing her only slightly longer than the rest. He then turned and followed Jane and the other vampires out of the clearing.

Once they had left and they could no longer hear, or see them, Edward turned instantly to look in her eyes. "Are you okay?" he questioned her, complete worry evident in his voice.

She looked to the rest of her family who all seemed to be watching her. "I'm fine," she answered trying to pull off that she was indeed fine. Physically she was, emotionally? Not so much, it was bizarre to see someone with an eerily similar gift as she had, even more so having it used against her.

"Well you held up better than I did" Edward replied looking at her "both when Jane attacked me and a few moments ago" he answered showing that he was shaken like she was.

Kouga placed a hand on her shoulder and gently rubbed her back gently to comfort her. "Well if you ask me" he started to say, "you two may have similar powers, but yours completely kicks ass" he said making her smile at his antics.

"Thanks" she joked turning her head to look back to the wolf demon. "I so would win in a fight" she provided the response to Kouga's joking, both to calm those around her and even herself. "True her gift could hurt, but mine is deadly" she replied smiling at the vampires around her.

Emmett pumped his fist in the air at her last comment "Hell yeah!" he cheered earning a few laughs from the rest of the family.

"Well, I guess this is done then" Carlisle stated when the family calmed their chuckles at Emmett's antics.

Alice looked at Carlisle for a moment "Who should stay behind to make sure everything is burned properly?" she questioned.

Carlisle smiled gently at his family "I will stay here with Esme, the rest of you can go if you want" he answered Alice's question. "You guys need to start getting ready for graduation anyway," he reminded them about the event, which was only a few days away.

"Sounds great" Alice chirped in response to Carlisle's suggestion. "I suggest we go to the mall" she replied. She pulled Jasper's arm gently to get him moving back to the house so he could go along with her, he only smiled at the short vampire as he continued to walk with her.

Emmett followed absentmindedly behind the couple. "I am so done with this" he mentioned before linking his hand in Rosalie's. "I suggest we do something other than shopping" he purred at his girl.

Rosalie let a smirk escape on her face "Lets" she answered eyeing Emmett as they walked out of the clearing, obviously to someplace that they could get some privacy.

"Well I gotta go pack I guess," he said cracking his neck slightly, earning an annoying pop. "So I will see you guys back at the house then" he mumbled eyeing Kagome and Edward one last time before bidding a light 'later' before he started to run, making a small tornado appear where he was. It instantly sped out to the trees and past that in the direction of the house.

When the wolf demon was gone Carlisle turned to his friend "Why does he need to pack so soon?" he questioned her.

Kagome smiled lightly at her friend "He needed to meet up with someone in Japan I guess" she started to provide an answer. She could feel Edward's thumb running across her hand making it hard to concentrate though. "I asked him if he could retrieve some things I had in my home there. He said he would go and ship back what I requested," she stated turning to Edward for a second when he continued to distract her. "I hope that is alright Carlisle," she continued again thinking that maybe she over pushed her boundaries.

"It's fine" Esme spoke up for Carlisle "you can bring whatever you wish, this is your home now".

Carlisle looked down to his wife for a moment before retuning his gaze to his son and friend. They did make a wonderful couple. "We only wished you could have had your own room during this time" he supplied.

Kagome smiled at her dear friend and wife giving them a nod of understanding. "As much as I would love to hang around burning vampires" she said looking to the smoke "I think we should head out," Kagome replied looking back to Edward.

He only nodded at her statement "See you in a while then" he bid the vampires a goodbye.

Edward continued to hold Kagome's hand while they walked out of the battlefield. Both stayed quiet until they could no longer hear any vampires around them. "How are you doing really?" he asked his girlfriend.

Kagome's eyes were covered with her dark hair, she stopped walking instantly making Edward look at her with solemn eyes.

"Do I really look like that?" she asked him, her voice was quiet but steady.

Edward watched her carefully, he didn't understand the question that his girlfriend was asking him. "Like who?" he asked her just as quietly as she had spoken to him.

Kagome continued to look down until she saw his shoes come in her line of sight. He was standing right in front of her trying to comfort her "Like Jane" she provided an answer for him.

She heard him growl low, "You are nothing like her" he said harshly. She knew he wasn't angry with her, but more so with Jane.

"Listen Kagome" he said bringing a hand under her chin, gently his pale hand brought her head up so he could look in her eyes. "I know this whole experience has changed both of us" he started his speech. His hand reached up to brush her cheek lightly "You may think you are like that evil girl, the truth is that you are one of the kindest vampires I have ever seen" Edward smiled gently at her, his teeth showing. "You befriended my ex, which was a human no less" he chuckled lightly earning a small sad smile from her. "How many vampires actually would do that?"

"You are an astonishing woman, and I know I love you" Edward spoke, his eyes glued to hers. "Now the only thing I have to do is keep you safe, seems like all my girlfriends find trouble too easily" he joked with her earning a small giggle from the girl.

Kagome tilted her head to the side in a thoughtful manner. "Maybe you just blame yourself too much" she suggested lightly before leaning up to him. Her lips just about to brush his, she could almost feel his on hers as she held her position "I love you too" Kagome spoke bringing her lips to meet his in a sensual kiss.


	13. If Today Was Your Last Day

Author Note!

Well, I had a bet with PiratekitAG last Saturday. We bet on how many reviews I would get with the last chapter I posted up, she said I would get over fifty, and I said I would get under that. Well I was kind of disappointed at how much under I received, well bummer. I hope I get more for the epilogue! Lol.

Since I won the bet, I get to make PiratekitAG write me an oneshot! Of my choosing. I guess if more of you reviewed I would be the one writing. So you miss out, XD

Her Jasper/ Kagome oneshot turned out amazing, if you want to read something truly remarkable check out "Meeting" under her name. That's the oneshot she wrote.

Anyway here is the epilogue.

Enjoy.

* * *

Vicariously Immortal

Chapter 13 (Epilogue): If Today Was Your Last Day

Forks Washington (15th June 2006)

Kagome smiled gently while she heard the principle giving a speech for the graduates. She smoothed out her light purple spaghetti strap dress when she shifted in her seat to keep up the appearance of a human.

Esme sat beside her, also dressed up for the event. She looked great, even getting some looks from humans who were also sitting around them. Carlisle had been on call, so a while ago he had to leave and miss the ceremony when the hospital called.

Kagome smiled, even though her friend had to leave, Carlisle was probably thankful for the emergency. He probably saw so many of these graduations he wouldn't mind missing one.

Kagome looked kindly over to the rest of her family in their caps and gowns. Hopefully that would be her the next time they would graduate. "I don't think I have ever seen an American graduation" Kagome spoke quietly to Esme beside her.

The woman turned her head and looked to Kagome "Hopefully I will be able to see you in the next one" Esme mentioned turning back to the high school graduates.

Her eyes sparkled when she heard Esme's comment. "I only wish my mother could have seen me" she replied watching as a student walked up to get his diploma, immediately the family beside her started clapping rather loudly. Most likely this was the family of the boy.

Esme looked back to her with sad eyes, it was hard when family died. It was even harder to deal with the deaths of family when a vampire murdered them. "If it's anything" Esme started to mention turning to her a little "both Carlisle, and I will be there for you" she sincerely spoke.

"Thank you" Kagome thanked her while she watched the Cullen's starting to be called up. She instantly paid attention as each one went up, bored as ever to get their diplomas though. Edward turned his head to look at her, giving her a smirk in her direction.

She only tilted her head to the side ginning like there was no tomorrow. She found the one person she was meant to be with. Even though her heart didn't beat, she knew it would be picking up pace whenever he looked at her with that boyish smile.

"Alice told me about the vision" Esme bringing up a new subject while watching as the rest of the vampires retrieved their diplomas, and calmly took their seats once again among the rest of the humans. She spoke in a low voice as to not let the humans around them know, or the vampires for that matter.

When she saw the vampires finally sit down she looked to Esme "Which one?" she questioned. Alice had too many visions to keep track of.

"When Kouga showed up; in the car," she informed smiling at the younger girl. "I heard that Edward might not even know" Esme stated. Edward usually knew everything that was going on around the house, though everyone tried to keep information from him he always seemed to still know about various things.

Kagome placed her pale hands in her lap like a proper lady. Her small smile brightened and she gave a half laugh at Esme's speculation. "I remember Alice mentioning it" she edited her answer when a human turned his head in their direction. She curved her head to the older boy, probably an elder brother of one of the students. Flashing a bright smile in his direction, he blushed, and averted his head away.

She turned back to Esme to continue their conversation. She remembered Alice telling her about the vision vividly after the battle. Of course she made sure Edward was nowhere near them when she blabbed on and on about the amazing vision.

"So you know then," Esme stated more than questioned as she tried to figure out the entire story. She was ecstatic when Alice had told her. Carlisle was hesitant at first, but welcomed it with open arms. Everyone else knew rough bits and pieces of the vision; the only two who never really mentioned anything to anyone were Edward and Kagome.

"Yes" Kagome informed her, watching as they brought up another person to give some inspirational speech about how it was only the beginning of these graduate's young lives. "I have known for the last couple of days. I have to say Alice is very good at keeping a secret from the people it's about, even though she was eager to share it with everyone else" Kagome lightly laughed at the girl.

Esme thought over what Kagome had said "Then Edward?" she questioned the young woman.

At the simple question Kagome giggled making it so some people looked at them. "He knew before anyone else" she replied half paying attention to the speech "besides Alice of course".

Esme smiled at the girl before looking down to the graduates "There's nothing getting past him is there?" she asked Kagome.

"No" she said watching Edward in his cap and gown "there isn't" she added gently. She thought of the vision that Alice had, if Kouga knew what she really saw he would have been livid. During that time she was thinking about being with Edward, and Edward thinking about being with her. Well, that was what he had told her, he had mentioned feeling jealous when Kouga first arrived.

Alice had a vision that involved herself and Edward. Specifically Alice saw them standing at the alter. Her in a white gown, and Edward in a tuxedo, they were in the middle of their wedding vows.

Edward had learned that Alice had told her about the vision, so they ended up having a long discussion about it. It was decided that they would date for a few months then see where they would go from there.

Kagome continued to think while the ceremony went on, her thoughts continued to roam. Eventually the graduation ended, and family members started to walk out to meet up with their children. "Do you mind driving back?" Kagome questioned Esme when they finally stood from their seats.

The woman cocked her head to the side slightly "No I don't mind, you going to stay?" she asked Kagome.

She reached into her small white purse for her car keys. "The rest were going to talk to Bella for a while, I thought I would hang out for a bit" she mumbled unzipping the side of her bag to find the keys. She smiled once finding them, instantly handing them to Esme.

"Alright then" the woman chirped taking the car keys from Kagome, who had decided to drive to the ceremony. "I will see you all when you get home then" she mentioned while Kagome readjusted her purse.

Kagome gave a small wave when Esme turned "Bye" she bid the woman a farewell. When Esme started to walk away Kagome followed the parents and family members to find the graduates.

She looked through the crowded area, smiling parents and happy teenagers flooded around her. Kagome could smell where the rest of the Cullen's were, but getting through the crowds to reach them was the hard part. She hated being short.

She caught Edward's eyes when a woman moved slightly. She then started to make her way towards the Cullen's. Kagome greeted her boyfriend with a kiss on his cheek when she got to his side. "Congratulations" she replied, "to all of you" she mentioned looking at the rest who were standing around.

Kagome smiled at Bella, all dressed in her cap and gown. "I am going to be horribly cliché, and ask what your plans are now that you've graduated?" Kagome asked Bella with a light laugh. She brushed back her waist length black hair, and then she gripped onto her white purse, both hands holding onto the object in front of her.

"I'm not really sure" she replied honestly, "I might stay here a bit longer, I don't think I am ready to leave yet" Bella gave the best answer she could.

Kagome nodded happily at the answer. She tilted her head out of confusion when a boy came up and hung an arm around Bella's shoulders.

"Finally we're free" he chimed at Bella, who only looked half happy, half embarrassed at his sudden arrival.

Regardless, Bella smiled at the boy "Yeah Mike" she answered.

Kagome studied the boy, blond hair, blue eyes, and relatively average height. She had seen him on numerous occasions. Once when she first arrived to Forks, the other when she first saw Bella in the schoolyard.

"Who is this?" he asked looking towards the group of vampires, his blue eyes staring at the Japanese girl. "I've only seen you recently, are you part of the Cullen family?" he asked her, his voice slightly tense at the mention of the Cullen's.

"Eventually" Edward coolly responded before she could comment to the human boy. She smirked and gave Edward a sideways look out of the corner of her eye. She knew the family was enjoying the moment of Edward's banter with the boy. Alice and Emmett had large smiles plastered on their faces, while Rose and Jasper only carried light smirks.

It made it even better for the family after knowing about Alice's vision. She could only imagine what Edward was hearing from the rest of the vampires.

"A close family friend" she hummed out the words eloquently "I am staying with the Cullen's for a while" Kagome answered the question.

The boy nodded and looked strait at her. Kagome instantly felt Edward tense slightly when he continued to look. "Ah" he hummed "so you're not a Cullen then" he came to the conclusion.

"Nope" her mouth popped the word out "I'm Kagome Higurashi" she answered reciting her name flawlessly, only a hint of Japanese accent when speaking her name.

He grinned at her "Mike Newton" he introduced himself to her.

Kagome knew now Edward was slightly annoyed by the way he looked at the human boy.

"Nice to meet you" Kagome politely replied. It seemed like Mike was going to say something else, but he was interrupted when a few of his human friends showed up. The same humans she had seen the first day in Forks.

The darker haired girl greeted Bella and started to chat with her about the future. The other girl went directly to Mike.

"Hey you guys" the girl replied, obviously she was the more outgoing of the two girls. "I heard there's a party at your house Mike".

He nodded to her question "Yeah Jessica" he mumbled turning to her slightly. "Few hours, my place" he gave them information. "All graduates are invited" with the comment he looked at the Cullen's "you can come as well Kagome" he invited the girl.

Kagome forced a smile, but none of the humans seemed to notice. She looked to Edward, who held a frown "I'm sorry" Edward started to decline the invite until his sister spoke up instead.

"We'd love to attend" Alice chirped in. With how much entertainment they were getting from Edward's reaction they would not miss a chance to see more.

"Great then" Mike replied looking right at Kagome.

"Hi" Jessica responded her eyes glancing to the girl she didn't know. "I'm Jessica" she replied sticking a hand out and waiting for Kagome to shake her hand.

Kagome would have reached out to greet the girl, but she knew she shouldn't touch the girl since Jessica would be able to feel her freezing hands in the warmth. "Actually" Kagome started to respond, "it's customary to bow in my country" she smoothly answered, avoiding the greeting.

Kagome tilted her head and upper body only slightly to give a small bow. Elegantly she returned upright.

Jessica looked at her oddly but did what Kagome had, but not as graceful as the vampire.

Bella looked at the greeting, instantly knowing why Kagome had suggested the bowing. "Kagome is from Japan," she mentioned letting the humans know more about her.

"Your English is excellent" Angela spoke up admiring Kagome's lack of accent.

Kagome smiled at the quieter girl "Thank you" she answered. She grew quiet so only the vampires could hear her "Too bad Emmett's English isn't as good" she spoke tilting her head to the side innocently.

She could head Edward chuckling at the comment, while Emmett just decided to growl at her. Well that proved her statement accurate.

"We should go get ready if we're going to Mike's" Edward replied randomly. The rest of the family only nodded at his response.

Kagome continued to secretly keep an eye on Jessica; the girl was watching her oddly for some reason.

"Are you going Bella?" Alice asked her before they started to leave.

The girl looked to the vampires, Bella looked as if she didn't want to go. "Well if you guys are," she drawled out not really wanting to go.

"Great" Alice announced taking charge "lets go get ready then" she directed the comment to her family.

The humans confusedly bid the vampire's a farewell, while the vampires half-heartedly said goodbye to the rest of the humans, aside from Bella who did receive a nicer farewell. With that the vampires turned to leave.

Rosalie and Emmett made their way to Rose's BMW M3 convertible, while the rest of the family went to Edward's Volvo.

Quickly Edward opened his car door and started the vehicle. As soon as the rest of the family was in, he sped out of the parking space, past Rosalie's vehicle, and out of the parking lot.

"Why are you so ticked?" Kagome asked from the passenger seat, her purse and hands rested in her lap.

Alice spoke up from her spot in the back with Jasper "Because he's jealous".

"I'm not" Edward answered his sister's observation while he sped along the streets to get back to home.

"That sounds so convincing" Alice mumbled holding onto Jaspers hand. "Then if it wasn't that, what was your issue? It seemed with the looks, and the defensive voice directed towards Mike, that you were..." Alice paused for a moment thinking of the proper word "threatened".

Jasper chuckled alongside Alice who giggled at her brother's emotions. Kagome shook her head out of amusement. She knew Edward was just really happy that Emmett wasn't in the car with them; he could have had a tag team of Alice and Emmett.

They all paused when Edward's growl sounded through the car. Jasper instantly tightened up feeling the raw emotion that he gave off. "It was Jessica" Edward's voice replied, in his tone there was an underlining of anger.

Kagome swept her head in his direction "What did she do?"

Edward shifted his eyes too look at her, Kagome then notice his eyes dropped to her neck. She knew then that Jessica had seen the scar on her neck, and either commented on it or wondered what had happened. Edward probably still felt guilty about letting it happen.

"I like it" she stated smiling at him, her gold eyes flashing with happiness.

He frowned for a moment, and then Edward changed his view to the road. A sad smile made its way onto his face "You would say that" he commented.

"Wow" Alice commented, "seems like Kagome can also read minds with the way you two talk" she replied looking between the two vampires sitting in front.

Kagome giggled gently when they turned into the driveway, with Rosalie's convertible right behind them. She stopped laughing when they saw a large truck sitting in the driveway, it must have just pulled in since the man who was behind the wheel just started to open his door.

Edward stopped the car before entering the garage, instantly Kagome opened her door and got out of the vehicle. "May I help you?" she asked loudly to the man. She walked around the car to meet up with him, she could instantly tell he was human. Kagome's eyes turned to look at the truck when the other door opened, letting her know there were two male humans.

"Yeah" the man responded looking at the clipboard in front of him "I need a Higurashi, Kagome" he answered back having a difficult time making it through her name.

Kagome smiled when he listed her name off "That's me" her voice jingled happily as she walked up to him and flashing a smile.

In return he gave a half smirk and held out the clipboard "I need you to sign," he replied pointing to the box at the bottom "here" he finished before handing her the pen that he had carried.

She reached for the pen and elegantly signed her name. While she passed it back to him she heard the rest of the family come up to find out what was going on.

The driver shouted to the other larger man, who undid the latches on the back of the large truck. Instantly the door was pushed up, allowing her too see some large boxes inside. Kagome placed her purse on her arm and allowed the men to deliver her possessions. She looked to the Cullen's, sometime between the car ride and now they had taken the gowns off, and now stood in normal clothes.

"Kouga was quick" Edward commented looking at the delivery truck.

Kagome watched the men unload a large box from the truck, shouting out directions to each other. "Thankfully he was" she joked watching so none of her items would get broken.

"Where should we put this stuff?" one of the men asked her. They had set up a ramp from the truck, and made it as far as to have one box almost down the ramp. "Um" she hummed thinking where the best place to store the objects.

"There should be room in the garage" Emmett spoke up "we can always move them into the house later" he commented.

"Great" she announced loving the idea. Kagome walked up to the two men to direct them on what to with her stuff. While she did that Esme heard the commotion and came out to see what was happening.

They all watched as the human men moved whatever boxes were shipped to Kagome into the garage. While the men moved what needed to be, the Cullen's talked amongst themselves, mostly about Mike Newton's party.

"Well" one of the men replied while the other finished latching up the back of the truck "that is it" he finished.

Kagome smiled at the men, "Thank you so much" the Japanese girl thanked them before they got in their truck.

All of the vampires watched the truck carefully pull back out of the driveway, and onto their next destination. Once the truck left Emmett immediately left for the garage. "Lets go see what Kagome got" he joked with the petite girl.

"It's my stuff Emmett," she yelled at the vampire, taking after him she tried to make sure he didn't open up any of her stuff. She wasn't selfish, but some things she didn't want anyone to touch.

She went into the garage; thankfully Emmett didn't open anything, but had decided to stick his ear against the box to see if he could hear anything. With that Kagome started whole-heartedly laughing at his antics. "Everything in there are inanimate objects" she made out as the other Cullen's entered the garage to see the spectacle.

"I didn't know that" he mumbled standing from his crouched position. "So what needs to be brought in then?" Emmett asked her looking over some of the larger boxes. It looked like most would fit through the door, but it seemed like Kouga also shipped out a few furniture pieces.

"Just those" Kagome mentioned pointing to some of the boxes that were labeled 'fragile'. With Emmett's strength he easily lugged in the boxes while the rest went in to find out what Kagome had sent Kouga to retrieve.

While Emmett brought in the last box, Kagome cut the tape on one of the packages. She opened it while the other family members sat around the living room. Most of the packages had clothing that she requested. Other boxes carried small knickknacks that she cherished, or books that she loved to have with her.

One of the boxes carried just hundreds of books, all stacked up. Most of them were written in Japanese, others were English. They varied from subject, anything from History, to Art, few books about Science, literature, language, myth, and astrology.

While she opened another package, Alice doted over the Japanese style clothing, and the rest of the vampires looked over her books, finding certain ones they enjoyed. This box she was working on had the big red word 'fragile' written all around it. She had asked Kouga to pick up something special for her.

She carefully opened the box, making sure the correct side was up. Inside was a long wooden box. It looked to be attentively sealed, there were nails put into the wooden crate. Though Kagome could have ripped apart the crate herself, she wanted to make sure no damage was done to the precious cargo. "Do we have a hammer around?" she asked.

"I'll go get it" Edward replied standing from his spot on the sofa. She watched as he left through the doorway, quickly she looked to the family who were rummaging through her stuff. "Having fun?" she asked them with a laugh.

"Yes" Alice spoke up first holding up a Japanese kimono.

Kagome only smiled at the family, enjoying that they found so much excitement over her things.

"Here" she heard Edward speak entering the room once again, this time he held a hammer loosely in his right hand. "Carlisle just pulled into the driveway as well" he commented giving his girlfriend the object that she requested.

"Great" Kagome chirped happily while she started working on the first nail on the crate "he will be just in time" she replied working slowly to get the crate open with the other end of the hammer.

A door slammed shut within the house, Kagome continued to work on the blasted crate, which was giving her trouble.

"I see we have some new things" Carlisle commented when he entered the living room, which was a complete mess now that the family dug through all her things.

She got another nail out of the wood, and she gently set it in the pile on the floor. Kagome then started to get the last nail out.

"What did Kouga send you?" he asked looking at the job Kagome was working on.

She smiled when she finally got the last nail out. Instantly she removed the lid of the crate and looked in "Something of Inuyasha's" she simply said picking up another wooden container. This one looked to be more of a case, long and narrow.

Carlisle's eyes widened slightly realizing what she had held in her arms with care. "Too bad no one will be able to see it at its complete power" he replied moving to go sit by Esme on the sofa.

"What do you mean by it?" Rosalie asked Carlisle, no looking at Kagome when she set the object on the table to open it.

Her smile widened when she opened the latch on the front of the hand-made case. She flipped the lid up to see Inuyasha's beautiful Tetsusaiga. "This is Inuyasha's sword" she replied running a hand over the wonderful object "it's name is Tetsusaiga" Kagome introduced.

"Crappy sword if you ask me" Emmett mumbled looking at the object closer.

Carlisle knew the power of Tetsusaiga, he had seen Inuyasha wield it on several occasions "Believe me Emmett" the doctor replied. "Tetsusaiga is truly a remarkable sword. Inuyasha could transform it into such a deadly weapon" he paused thinking of what else he could add. "Kagome how many demons could it kill in a swing?" he asked his friend.

Kagome felt the pulse of Tetsusaiga, immediately everyone aside her and Carlisle grew tense when they felt the power.

"My god" Jasper spoke up staring at the sword "I can feel it's emotions as though it was alive" he replied staring at the object in awe. From what Jasper looked, the sword carried no horrible emotions, but only calming ones.

Kagome stared down at the ancient object. True she could never wield the sword, that right would be reserved for a demon or half-demon, but the sword still recognized her. It could still protect her like the many times it had done so already "A hundred demons" she commented closing the lid of the case.

"Onto the next one" Kagome replied going over to the remaining boxes, there was two left. Which she had basically received all she had requested from Kouga, so she was confused as to why he sent extra things.

Kagome picked up a smaller box; it wasn't very large, maybe the size of a shoebox. She walked over to the couch to sit between Edward and Emmett. Her finger slipped under the tape of the cardboard box, resulting in it opening. Inside was tissue paper with a pink bow on top of it. Kagome looked at it confused for a moment, she had also noticed a card with her name on it.

She lifted the envelope opening it up to see Kouga's writing. Emmett instantly looked over he shoulder to see what it said. "Man" he groaned looking at the Japanese writing "I can't read it" he replied.

She just smiled looking over what Kouga had needed to tell her in a letter. When she made it about halfway, her smile instantly drained off of her face. A deep frown appeared by the time she finished.

"I think this is a throw-away present" she quickly spoke shoving the letter into the box and closing the flaps to it.

"No way I want to see!" Emmett shouted making a grab for the box in question.

Kagome growled at him, making all the vampires instantly curious as to why Kagome would act the way she was. "Over my dead body" she replied not thinking of what she was saying.

"Technically you're already dead hun" Esme commented, also wanting to know what Kagome didn't want to show them.

She shook her head and went to get up off of the sofa, instantly Edward held her down, and Emmett again tried to grab onto the 'gift'. "No!" she shouted, trying to get out of Edwards grasp "I hate you guys" she mumbled when she saw the brute of a vampire throwing the tissue paper out of the box. She was utterly done.

"What is this?" he asked reaching in and plucking out a green and white sailor outfit. When he did notice how short the skirt was he looked at her "I like it".

Instantly Rosalie hit his shoulder making him turn to her for a moment.

Kagome pushed Edward off and grabbed the clothing, but this time instead of hiding it she ran a hand over it. "This was what Kouga was talking about when he wanted me to dress up," she mumbled running her fingers over the bright red necktie. "It was my school uniform when I was a human, then I used to fight demons in the past in it".

Emmett started to chuckle lightly, which earned a rather cold glare from Kagome.

"Ew" Alice commented looking at the atrocious outfit. "I am so glad we don't have to go to school in Japan" her face scrunching up in disgust.

Edward stayed quiet for a while, looking at it for a long time. "Well" he commented taking his eyes away for a short moment to look at her. "You had one more thing to open, since the family is so nosy" he grumbled looking at the younger family members "they will get angry if you wait too long" Edward joked.

She giggled throwing the school uniform into its container, and then she got up from the sofa to go over to the large, but flat box. She knew it was a painting, but she couldn't remember requesting a painting, or a large picture. It had to have been at least five foot by three; it was large.

She opened one side of the box; once she got it open she could slip out whatever was inside.

Kagome's hand gripped onto a large frame, and she pulled out whatever was in it. Her breath caught in her throat when her golden eyes landed on the stunning oil painting.

"Wow" she heard Esme gasp when she saw the painting.

She smiled taking the complete painting from its cardboard prison, the vibrant colors shining almost.

"It's amazing" Carlisle spoke up from behind her, she quickly looked back to see all of the family looking at the marvelous work of art.

Her eyes looked back to it, her human self was in the painting, looking as gorgeous as if she was a vampire. She was sitting on the lip of the well that let her travel through time. Her long black hair twisted in curls in the wind. Her long legs were set in front of her, making her look as elegant as any vampire.

Beside her, sitting on the ground, was Inuyasha in all his red glory. Inuyasha truly was depicted exactly as she remembered, he leaned Tetsusaiga against one shoulder. His long white hair also fluttered in the wind, making the contrast of black and white a nice composition.

Behind the two friends shined an amazing sunset, casing them in a golden hue. The moon was shown full, exactly how she would have preferred. She wouldn't want anything even close to a new moon. Both of their eyes shined with a memorizing look, watching the sky somewhere off the canvas. Truly the picture made Inuyasha, and her look much better than she ever believed. Two friends that were following their destiny to keep the Earth protected.

Overall the painting was breathtaking. At the lower right hand corner Kagome noticed the Japanese writing. In elegant characters 'Shippo' was clearly seen. She smiled looking at his name; her little fox demon became an artist.

Kagome's fingers touched her mouth out of complete joy. This was the best gift she could have ever received. It also gave her knowledge that Kouga knew exactly where Shippo was; he had to have got the painting from the little demon.

"It's stunning Kagome" Alice replied looking at the wonderful painting.

Kagome turned to see the family, her eyes focused on Carlisle "It's from Shippo" she replied.

Recognition shined in his eyes. "Let's put this in my study for safe keeping" he spoke looking over the painting again. "I heard you guys need to get to a graduation party, after you get back you can call Kouga and find out about Shippo" he suggested watching his friend get emotional over the exquisite painting that she had received.

"I'll help you with that" Edward replied walking up to his girlfriend. He carefully grabbed onto the painting and started to make his way towards Carlisle's study. Kagome quietly followed after him once she grabbed Tetsusaiga to also store in the study. It would be the safest place for it to be.

Thankfully the door was open, allowing the two vampires to easily enter and drop off the precious items. "It's truly stunning" Edward commented looking at the painting.

Kagome smiled at him, "I seriously thought you meant my school uniform" she joked, catching his eyes staring at the garment when she had held it.

Her eyes caught his when he turned his head to look at her from behind. "That too" Edward's voice joked, he added a wink to the comment.

"Don't turn into Emmett," she warned setting Tetsusaiga on Carlisle's desk. "That wouldn't be beneficial for your health" Kagome's light voice played long with him.

Kagome heard her boyfriend laugh for a moment "You wont have to worry about me getting that bad" Edward replied to their banter. "So" he drawled out, debating on if he was going to ask the question lingering in his mind "when was the last time you saw this Shippo?"

She wrapped her arms around herself nonchalantly, her mind wandered to the last time she saw the little fox "Just before Inuyasha died" she mentioned looking at the beautiful framed work of art. Kagome's head turned from the painting she was watching when Edward came from behind her to hold onto her waist. "We were the original three," she stated smiling at him before looking back to the painting. "Inuyasha and I were first, then little Shippo came along," she told the tale.

"I guess we all knew Inuyasha was going to die soon" Kagome explained remembering her first love's death "It seemed like this huge circle, after all the friends we met up with, and everything that had happened. There were just the three of us left right before his passing. It all hit us hard" Kagome replied when she felt Edward's head relax against her shoulder. His chin rested close to the scar on her neck.

"Well" Edward mused wrapping his arms around her a little tighter "I do know one thing about him" he said looking over her shoulder to see the painting she was lovingly admiring.

She was curious instantly, "What is that?" Kagome questioned quietly.

"He sure has a talent for art" he mused looking at his girlfriend's gift.

Kagome didn't say anything but smiled at the thought of the hundreds of drawings that Shippo had made when she was still human. "He does" she replied turning her head slightly so she could look at her boyfriend. "I would love to reminisce, but I think we have a party to attend".

Edward just groaned leaning into her shoulder farther "They only want to see me jealous" he answered before kissing her neck lightly. "I say we stay here" Edward replied between feather soft kisses he placed at the base of her neck. He lifted his left arm and smoothly brushed back her long black hair from her neck to gain more access.

Kagome playfully narrowed her eyes at him "And by tell what would we do?" she played along with him.

"First of all" he began, letting his left arm relax against her hip lovingly. "I suggest letting the family leave for the party," he continued letting his thumb brush against the smooth cloth of her dress. "Carlisle and Esme could go somewhere, I could persuade them to leave" he mentioned lifting his head slightly to whisper into her ear. "Then when the entire family is gone" his voice grew quiet, making the anticipation rise. "We can go slip into something more comfortable" he lightly growled.

Kagome smiled through half lidded eyes. Though she knew she was irresistible to some human males, Edward was irresistible to any woman. "Then what?" she asked him just as quietly, revealing how much he had her wrapped around his finger.

His thick voice only gave a small laugh at her question. "Well" he continued to explain, he was loving the way she was putty in his hands "I suggest you can pick out something for me to wear and I could do the same for you" Edward answered, resuming the ministration on her neck. "I would just love it if you would slip on a certain school girl uniform" he replied.

Instantly Kagome's dreamy expression broke into a completely shocked one "So not likely" she quickly spoke pushing him away from her. "You are more like Emmett than I thought" her face held a knowing smirk "I am so shocked you would even try that, though you almost had me" she trailed off thinking to how close she was to actually skipping out on the grad party "I am completely disgusted you would want to play up that…" Kagome paused thinking of how to put the next word "fantasy".

"Let's go get ready for the _party_" Kagome stressed grabbing a hold of his hand and pulling him out of Carlisle's study.

He paused before they left the room; instantly making Kagome come to a stop as well, and turn to look at him. "What if I am good at the party?" he asked looking into her golden eyes.

Kagome narrowed her eyes playfully at him, this time she had the chance to have him wrapped around her finger, instead of it being the other way around. "I'll think about it" she smoothly spoke. She released his hand and lifted herself up onto her toes to get some height; gently she pressed her lips to his in a small sensual peck. "Now I need to see Alice about some clothes" Kagome cheerfully responded, before turning in the direction of Alice's room and started to make her way in that direction. Thus it left him in the doorway of Carlisle's study.

Edward watched as the raven-haired beauty skipped down the hallway, her purple knee length dress fluttered around her thin form. He let a bright smile escape as he watched her turn down the other hallway dead set on having Alice pick out an outfit for her to wear. When she completely vanished from view he turned to walk down the other way to his room.

Opening his door, and gently closing it he let his mind wander with thoughts of Kagome while he picked out some clothes for the graduation party.

She was the one for him.

And God was he lucky to have her.

Fin


	14. Q&A

I just had so many questions over this entire story I just didn't know how to answer them all. I thought it would be a nice idea to have a Q&A at the end.

All the miscellaneous questions will be put together at the end, while all the questions that relate directly to the chapters will be first. I went through my reviews and picked out every question to answer. Also I had saved all messages I received or e-mailed I got too.

I just want to mention before I began, how thrilled I was by the feedback of this story. I never thought it would be this popular. Also I had just so much fun writing this story. Just to keep you reading after this point, I did have a question from someone about if I would be doing a sequel. I will answer that question near the end.

* * *

**Why did you name the story Vicariously Immortal?**

_Well I thought this title was much different than other titles I have heard. I actually love the word "Vicariously" the look, and way it sounds is just so appealing to me. Well I had to include it didn't I? _

_Well this was the hard part now. Since the definition of "vicariously" is (__Felt or undergone as if one were taking part in the experience or feelings of another) well that makes sense until the "immoral" part. _

_So the title basically mentions living through someone immortal, well Kagome is already immortal isn't she? So still it makes no sense. _

_This is the awesome part; I made it so the readers could live vicariously through Kagome and her adventures. So in a sense you are also momentarily immortal. _

_I like to play off of words, so unless you understand my thought process most wouldn't understand where I am coming from. _

_

* * *

  
_

Chapter 3

**Who gave Kagome the "tip" that led her to the Cullens?**

_I wasn't sure who would actually give the tip; I had no one in mind when writing this part. Later on after writing it I thought that maybe a vampire Kagome might have known or met along her travels might have mentioned something. Since it seems as though in the vampire world, word does travel fast. _

**He included a third person in his will...?**

_Yeah this was Shippo, though I messaged you, I was including all the questions asked. _

_

* * *

  
_

Chapter 4

**OMG! I noticed that the date of the chapter was the same as your b-day (may 23****rd****); did you plan this?**

_Lol! I was shocked that anyone caught this; yes, I thought it would be fun to use my birthday in one of the chapters. Purely for fun though. Since the book took place pretty much the same days (I tried to keep it as close as possible) I was like "what the hay!" _

**So What did Emmett say to Edward ? That he falling for Kagome or something like that ? **

_I had a feeling someone would ask this (actually many asked this). Since the story is from her point of view, she would not know what sneaky Emmett mentioned to Edward. _

_I was going to write in what Emmett had said, but in the end I scraped the idea. This is what he had told Edward "You know Kagome is pretty fine. Since Bella is out of the picture maybe you could reorder that bed that you cancelled" lol! Always the gutter-minded Emmett. _

_I did want to add that comment, but it seemed awkward for some reason, so I left my chapter as it was. _

**Where are they moving to ?**

_I did have the original idea of having them move to a different school when I finished the story, so I put in a little bit about them thinking of moving. I ended up having them stay in the same place when I finished though. _

_Originally I was having it so it would be a year later in the epilogue, and they were in a different school, then the human students would be talking about the Cullens like how it was in the movie. I wanted to do something about the graduation though. _

_

* * *

  
_

Chapter 5

**What were the beads that Kag was messing with at the beginning of the chapter?**

_I wanted these to be Inuyasha's prayer beads that she still kept with her, for sentimental reasons. Maybe something to comfort her every once in a while._

_

* * *

  
_

Chapter 6

These questions were all about guessing if Kouga was coming in the next chapter, so I just posted them all to have some fun! Enjoy.

**Is it who i think it is?! Koga-kun! Ginta! One of the wolves! YAY! Ayame! Whee!**

_Omg it is Kouga! Ginta is gone… I can't ever remember which one he was… did he have a mohawk or not??? That shows you how much I don't like the two lackeys. Lmao!_

**Werewolf or demon kouga maybe?**

_Werewolf, no, demon Kouga (though I didn't think Kouga was anything else aside of a demon) yes!_

**It's Kouga (or Ayame) isnt it? I know it! Or its an uber powerful demon?**

_You got me, shucks. It was an uber powerful demon, duh! Kouga is so uber powerful, he was able to kick Edward back in chapter 10, lmao!_

**OMG!! are you bringing in Koga?**

_I have a feeling I am hearing an echo…. echo………..echo………………echo………_

**Shippo?**

**Sesshoumaru?**

**It can't be Inuyasha...**

_No…._

_No…_

_Of course it couldn't be silly. _

**Is it Koga that coming to help Kagome ?**

_OMG, I knew it! Someone was posting spoilers of my fic on another website, how else were all these people able to guess it was Kouga?!?!_

**Also am thinking Kouga or i really have no idea at all or maybe... a friend on HP?**

HP? Harry Potter?!?! Where?!?! Man if there were a wizard/ vampire fight, I would so bet on the vampires.

**Is the person she thinking of kouga?**

_And you are correct! Come on down and win your prize! _

**What did Jacob think about Kagome that got Edward all mad?!?**

_I wanted to mention this when they were sitting on the sofa together, but I switched it at the last moment. I was thinking along the lines of "Ugly Jap" since "Jap" is so offensive for the Japanese, I figured Edward would get riled up enough over that. _

_

* * *

  
_

Chapter 7

**What did Alice see in the car?**

_I felt like this needed to be mentioned in the story so I tied it into the epilogue, when Kagome and Esme were talking at the graduation. _

**I wonder how the other wolves will think?**

_Though I am not a fan of the werewolves, I think bringing them into the story was a must. Then to do that they would eventually have to get along with the vampires, thus they would respect them in the end! Don't you love how my mind works? _

_

* * *

  
_

Chapter 8

**You wrote "he looked down at her and gave a smile "be safe" he told her", did you know that was from the book? Edward had written that on a note that was meant for Bella. **

_Okay, this was my own question to myself, since I don't think anyone caught this. Sad thing is I did not mean for it to copy the book. I wrote it and posted the chapter up, re-reading it through (usually checking for errors at this time, lol) I noticed what I wrote. I thought it was a cute idea so I kept it in. _

**Jasper doesn't really talk much does he?**

_Though I would put this in the miscellaneous questions, but I felt it was important. After reading this question, I made it my goal then to add more Jasper parts to the fic. Which he pretty much got his own chapter in chapter 10! Yay Jasper for not being killed by Kagome. _

**Whats next, whats next?**

_Much more, much more!_

_

* * *

  
_

Chapter 9

**Can you please write some more chapters?**

_Yes I can!_

**I also like the little insights into Kagome's and Kouga's past we see in this chapter with him noticing that she was weaker than her old "killing spree" days. I'm assuming this was evil demons we're talking about, no?**

_I should hope so! Or else that wouldn't be very Kagome-like would it?_

_The real sad thing is that I answered your question with a question…. Weird huh? _

_Crap I'm doing it again aren't I? _

_Double crap, did it again. _

_Anyway though I sort of hinted about that in chapter 12, how after the fight with Naraku, she went crazy for a while because of all the demon blood. It would be like the Cullens surrounded with the blood of hundreds of demons. _

_

* * *

  
_

Chapter 10

**Is kagome ever gonna hav a true confrontation with jacob and bella?**

_Since I hate writing them both, I tried to avoid it as much as possible, but I did have Bella and Kagome chat in chapter 11. I wouldn't think that Jacob would go out of his way to be around Kagome though. _

_

* * *

  
_

Chapter 12

**aww when are sess and ship gonna show up?**

_Since this was pretty much the last chapter, I highly doubt they would show up at this point. _

**what about souta? is kagome gonna bring him to forks with her? wheres souta and her mom?**

_Maybe I didn't mention it enough, but I think it was like chapter one that it was mentioned, and various chapters and so on. When Kagome went back to her time (and ended up getting bit by the vampire) she had noticed that her family were killed by the vampire. She had tried to save them (when she was talking with Edward about time travel) but she had got there too late. I really didn't want to write them so I killed them off. I thought it would get a little confusing with her family and the idea of vampires. So sorry I killed them, but I tend to kill off any character I don't want to write…. Like Inuyasha! Lmao. _

**Can you please write some more chapters?**

_Nope, I was done with this story at this point, but I decided to do an epilogue at the end to tie up a few loose ends. _

_

* * *

  
_

Miscellaneous questions asked

**Will Shippo be in the story ? **

_Nope, I didn't want too many characters in the story, Kouga is enough to handle. _

**Anyway, is Sesshoumaru going to show up in this story? or is he even at this time?**

_Since I write Sesshomaru in so many of my fics I wanted to take a break from him, so no Sesshomaru. _

**Will sesshomaru n shippo n mayb kilala show up?**

_No, no, and no. _

**wheres sesshomaru and shippo?**

_I loved how different this question was compared to the rest above this. Since the key word is "where" I can answer this with more detail. _

_I had an idea in mind that Kagome might not know where Shippo is, and since her and Sesshomaru were never that "close" she wouldn't even attempt to keep tabs on him. Anyway though, Shippo is in Japan somewhere, maybe off having fun. I pictured him as a grown demon that likes to have fun, maybe every once in a while he would go see Kagome and catch up. Other than that he would also travel a lot, maybe be like Kouga, finding a life among the humans. _

_Sesshomaru now I can see him somehow part of some underground demon society, a group that sees humans as pests but regardless watches over everything, somewhat like the Volturi. _

**So what is Kagome's power? Why is she so ashamed of it?**

_She has an awesome power, which is like Jane's! But the best part? Her power can actually kill someone, as long as they are somewhat evil. _

_She is ashamed of it because she thinks it's not a very nice gift to have. _

_I knew from the beginning she would be able to purify, just not to sure of the whole idea of the mind thing. I thought about it long and hard then finally got a Jane kind of power I guess. I am really happy with the originality of it. _

**Does Kagome know how to use a sword that is equip with her purifying power?**

_Since Kagome was human back in the past, she used only a bow and arrow. When she was changed, she would have no need for swords, since her body is much stronger than any sword would be. She has all the weapons she would need. _

**Does Kagome still know how to use a bow and arrow? Also, Does Kagome know how to use other weapon like gun or whip that is equip with purifying power?**

_I imagine she would still know how to use a bow and arrow but would have no need. Also she couldn't use the weapons you mentioned with her "purifying power". Her gift is directly involved with the mind, much like Jane's is, but Kagome's is deadly. So she cannot morph her power into something else. Remember this isn't YuYu Hakusho, she can't shoot energy like Yusuke can, lol. _

**Is kags still gonna have some of her other powers or was purifying the only thing that transferred over?**

_Since there is only one gift that is carried over (usually the strongest trait) I figured her purifying energy, but it would be enhanced, thus her gift. For other powers… I don't know what you meant, since I could not recall anything else aside her being able to purify things. I haven't read/ watched every single book/ show though. _

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN WILL THEY LET HER STAY ? WILL ROSEALIE AND HER BE FRIENDS ? IS BELLA GOING TO COME TO FROKS ? AND IS HER AND EDWARD GOING TO FALL IN LOVE ?**

_Yes they let her stay; it wouldn't be an awesome story without that part! _

_Rose and Kagome being friends seemed like a struggle with me, I love Rose's character, but I knew they would never be "friends" per say. So I had a sort of, distance kind of relationship between them. I just love toying with Rosalie, her character fascinates me so much, even though she is a total bitch most of the time. She is more complex than most other characters._

_Bella is in forks already, though she does hang out with the La Push crew, she lives in Forks. _

_I am hoping this was directed at Kagome and Edward. The answer is YES! If it was meant for Bella… then nooooooo. Lol_

**What does Bella think of Kagome? **

_Since I am not Bella I can't really answer that, but I would think that she could like her after a while, even though she stole her ex-man. Lol._

**Anyway, you can kick bella´s behind, shove it inside a stove and bake a bella´s behind´s pie for all I care! u.u**

_I know this wasn't a question, but I felt as though this needed to be read by everyone, it seriously makes me crack up every time I read it. I wouldn't want to make a Bella Behind Pie… I think it would taste quite awful. _

**Too tired to threaten you... so can you just picture my claws and threaten yourself please?**

_I wouldn't prefer that, I would be scared XD_

**Will Kagome and Edward be able to have kids?**

_Sadly no, since they are two vampires they cannot have children, at least biologically. _

_Also with the Volturi so against vampire children (if they were to change a child) they can't do that either, even though I believe Kagome and Edward would never do this. _

_Then the other idea is keeping a human child, again, something that isn't a solid idea to write about. _

_I dislike writing children so sorry, no children in any of my stories. _

**Why did you have Edward call Kouga mutt instead of fleabag like how Inuyasha called him? (Though the person who mentioned this didn't exactly ask it in a question I wrote a question out so others could read the answer)**

_Actually I didn't want Edward to be exactly like Inuyasha, and since Edward calls Jacob "dog" in __Eclipse__on page 408, lol. I thought mutt would be a nice difference for Kouga. _

**How come Aro did hear about Kagome? I mean Kagome have mega rare and highly dangerous power, and is Aro attract to that kind of power, he is also a power hunger leader. Also, Kagome and Carlisle met in Europe, there should be other vampire there that had somehow discovered Kagome.**

_The whole Europe/ vampire thing I did think of, but I knew it would be unnecessary information, so I didn't include it. It was slightly explained that Kagome never met the vampires that had changed Carlisle in Europe, so I left it like that. _

_For the Aro thing, you would think he would know about her. These kinds of questions actually sparked an idea that bugged me for quite a while. I started trying to wrap my head around why Aro wouldn't know that Kagome existed. _

_I came with the conclusion that there would be no possible way that he COULDN'T know that she existed. _

_I started thinking of concepts that I could mention in this story that would help explain that, but it would be too long of a story, and I wanted to stick with __Eclipse__ as close as possible (which had no Aro in it). This leads to my next question. _

**Will there be a sequel?**

_The answer is YES! I am taking the Aro, and Volturi concept and twisting it into a sequel for Vicariously Immortal. _

**OMG WHATS IT ABOUT??!?!?!?!?**

_Calm down reader. As I mentioned before it involves the Volturi. __I was thinking about how the Volturi showed up in __Breaking Dawn__. They will make a stop by Forks to make sure she was changed._

_The problem? Even though Jane and Felix told the rest that Bella was no longer with Edward, there is a human that knows about vampires, so she needs to be changed regardless if she is with him or not._

**When are you starting the sequel?**

_I have planning started, though the sequel won't be nearly as long as Vicariously Immortal, I think it will take a while yet to get the entire ideas all sorted out before posting it. Expect about a month before it is up. _

**What's the title of the sequel?**

_I thought for a long time about the sequel title. I absolutely loved the title of Vicariously Immortal, and wanted to keep along the same idea of immortal and mortal. I decided on "Nostalgic Mortality", since the next story focuses on Bella staying mortal. Nostalgic means: __a wistful desire to return in thought or in fact to a former time in one's life, to one's home or homeland, or to one's family and friends; a sentimental yearning for the happiness of a former place or time._

_I thought it was a very fitting title. _

**(I know someone will ask this so hear it goes) WILL SHIPPO AND SESSHOMARU BE IN THE SEQUEL?!**

_NO SESSHOMARU! I am thinking about adding Shippo in there somehow, I am still debating but I am leaning towards adding him in there. I didn't feel like adding too many of the other vampires from __Breaking Dawn__ since it would be confusing, so maybe some demons would be cool to have in there. I did hint at the end of Vicariously Immortal about Shippo, so yeah. _

**May I have ur email address?**

_Yes you may! I use __ for all my fanfiction needs. It is located in my profile at the very bottom.  
_

**I luv Jasper, did you see the new teaser for new moon with Jasper going to attack Bells?**

_Holy crap yes!!! It looked completely awesome! I think with their new budget this new film will be even better. _

_

* * *

  
_

**Now I have a question for you guys!**

I used the lyrics for "If Today Was Your Last Day" by Nickelback for the titles of Vicariously Immortal.

Well I thought that song was perfect for that story, and I liked the challenge of picking out lyrics for each chapter to fit. Well I want to keep with the tradition since I kind of think it's fun.

Here is the thing now. This new story will be centered around Kagome and Edward, there relationship getting much deeper, and their bond while toughing it out against the Volturi.

I need a new song now!

I really would like to keep it along the lines of Alternative/ rock music but this rule is bendable if you have a good song.

As of right now I have "Gotta be Somebody" by Nickelback in mind. I have also looked at Daughtry's "Home".

So if you have a song that you think I can work with/ or if you want to comment on the two existing songs I am looking at, please let me know either in a review/ e-mail/ or message on here. I will give you special credit if you find a perfect song for me unless I choose one of the two I have been looking at.

Now when coming up with songs I only have one rule, there much be lyrics within the song that can make good chapter titles, other than that anything is good.

* * *

Now for thanks!

I wanted to thank my reviewers. A few really were dedicated and helped me much on my story.

PiratekitAG- You were my first reviewer, and I ended up getting a very very wonderful friend out of this story. You have helped me so much with this story, either helping with writer's blocks or editing my story for me. We have the best conversations, and we even worked on a story together, something I have never done with any other author.

DarkKitsuneAkina- Hey! Dude you have helped me out so much, I can always rant to you about my story issues, lol. Also for the amazing fanart, you are truly amazing!

Pretty P.- You were one of my favorite authors, so when I saw that you reviewed, I almost fell out of my chair. You really understood my story, and it showed in the reviews. Thanks so much for reading.

Raine44354- My third highest reviewer in this story! That's an awesome accomplishment. I really get to know my reviewers when they review as much as you do. I always check to see if you review one of my chapters and you do not disappoint. Thank you so much!

RainLily13- You have wrote me the longest review I have ever read! I loved your stories and I am so glad that you enjoyed my story enough to take so much time to review it.

Kagome Lady of Darkness- Hey! You were one of my big reviewers on Discovering Life, and you moved to being one of my big reviewers on this story as well. Thank you so much for reviewing!

Ichigo Mirai- You are by far my best reviewer! Ever since I started this story, you are the only reviewer to review every single chapter! I think you rock and I always look forward to reading your reviews! Thanks so much! I wish more readers took your example and review every chapter, lol!

My name is paper YAH- Hey! Well, I see you all over reviewing my other stories, and fanfics that I absolutely love! I can always recognize your name right off the bat. I grew to love your reviews and look forward to them.

Pissed Off Irish Chick- You were one of my first reviewers, and I absolutely love your name! I can always recognize you, and I also notice you review other stories I love, we so have the same taste in fanfics!

Evil RULZ- Another huge reviewer! You are actually the second highest reviewer out of everyone for this chapter. I love your name also! It's completely awesome! Thank you so much for reading my story.

Gothic Lust- I knew your name from reviewing my other stories, probably with all the reviews between this story and my other stories you have the most out of anyone total. Thank you so much for reading, and I really appreciate it!

Mia1837- One of my very first reviewers! I wanted to thank you for staying with this story and following it to the end. Thank you so much!

zoey tamagachi- I can always recognize your very original reviews. For some reason I love reading them, very funny and very cute. I want to thank you so much for reading!

Here is a list of every reviewer, alphabetical order. Thanks so much everyone!

-Yuna's Reincarnation-1

2lazy2login

3m1t4

Aashni

Ai Megami Murasaki

aislin94

angeltsuki

AniHitachiinLover

Anony-Mouse

autumn-annette-19

Azumigurl

A world away

Banana Flavored Eskimo

BlackRose-FlowerofDeath

BlackVelvett Revolver

BlondeKell

bebepantheon

cecilian

chibi-dono15

Crystal Tsuki Tenshi

CrystalVixen93

crystal wings5

DarkKitsuneAkina

Dark Priestess66

darkREDmist

DeathNoteMaker

DementedxAngelxx

dragon-tennyo

EAnIL

enchanted nightingale

EmoCupcake354

Evil RULZ

FairyTails13

FLUFFY-MOMO-CHAN

GreenOnBlack

Goddess of Death 09

Gothcat

Gothic Lust

Gothic Miko Princess

haruko

HCAFx101

hermonine

Higurashi-Uchiha Kahome

hotshorty

Ichigo Mirai

iheartanime43

Ilira

iWantToHateHim

JessicaAnnCowley

Jumpingbeans480

Kage Hasu

Kagome Lady of Darkness

kagome tashio kitsune/neko

KaInuKomaru

kakashixangela

KannaKyomu

Kenjo

kinky-kitsune

KiraNova19

kisameisahhhhh

Krystal Twilight

kurai-rin-kitsune

Kuronueslover

LaClem

ladyDV011

LM KiiTSUNE

LostGryffindorFoundSlytherin

LuLuCrazeD

meeee

Megan Consoer

mia1837

michelle

MittknightDr

Mistra Rose

moonlitenights

MoonPrincess1989

Mwhahahaha18

Mya Uzo

My name is paper YAH

Natsume Tsuchi-Ookami

Not-Obsessed-With-Itashi

Passing-Glance

Painelust

PiratekitAG

Pissed Off Irish Chick

POCKYLUVR101

Pretty P.

raillelee

Raine44354

RainLily13

Ranyo Malight

Reads-way-2-much

Rin03

Ryle Culler

ryuuhime88

secretlovers

Sesshomaru's Beautiful Kristin

SesshoumaruKougaNarakuFanGirl

shadow-binder

ShadowCatQueen

Shadow Kurayami Vixen

ShiTsukisama

silver-sunshine-girl

Sinistera of the Akatsuki

sirenscall17

.anime

squeefan

Starlight – Wild Koneko

Stebba stud28

Sui-Yoobi

Taeniaea

Tashio

Tearainy

Tenshi Mioko

The Night Air

ThunderSpeak

Tofu-chan

TwilightFreakGurl123

UrusaiBaka

UtterChaos247

Valleygoat

Vamprisslizy

Vampire Miko 159

violet

xKagex

XxEriaChanxX

XxHaku-Spirited-Away-RoseXxXx

xXKillorbeKilledXx

y0ur-DoWnFaLl

zoey tamagachi

* * *

Again I wanted to thank everyone one last time! I am so excited that I had finished this story, and I am even more excited that so many people enjoyed it. I really write with a lot of inspiration that my readers love my stories. So I think this really turned out so much better because of all you guys! Again thank you so much for reading.

Love,

Lindsey


	15. Sequel Update!

Hey everyone!

Just letting people know that the sequel for Vicariously Immortal has been posted! Please do not reply to this message, please go and review on the sequel!

Lindsey


End file.
